The Protector
by hpswst101
Summary: Maddy, I have something to tell you," an old lady said. Madison gets shipped of to the countryside, when her family dies but also gets shipped of to a great adventure. OC/Peter Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Protector

The Protector

By hpswst101

I give credit to _lost.rules815_ for giving me the idea of a Protector and the love pair. Also to _C.S. Lewis_ for creating Narnia and all within it. I only own Madison and her family. This will be a combination of the book and the movie. Movie in the beginning, book at end. Horse and Boy will also be in this story.

Chapter One: Madison

"Maddy, I have something to tell you," an old lady said. Her graying hair was pulled up into a neat bun. A young girl, around fifteen, was sitting on a couch reading a book in an other language. She had fiery red hair that she wore in a long braid. Her beauty was evident in her face and figure.

"What is it?" Madison asked her voice held an Irish accent to it, emerald green eyes not leaving her book.

"Madison, you need to be sent into the country side. A friend of your mothers is also sending her children to accompany you. Madison?" the woman asked and sat beside her.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked in a whisper.

"I'm going to your Aunt Leah and Uncle David's. They would take you in, but, they only have one room to spare at the moment and all of us think you would be better off with a child who is your own age and children younger then you to help take care of," the old woman said and gently took Madison's hand.

"So take me a way from the only family I have left. That makes a lot of sense, even if I'm not still sitting Shiva. I'm still mourning. Yes, it makes a lot of sense." Her voice was cold, her emerald eyes blazing with sadness, grief and remorse. Madison quickly got off the couch and went into her room where she slammed the door shut.

Madison looked around her room. A photo of a woman who had the same fiery red hair, a man with deep brown hair, a younger man about eighteen or nineteen with reddish brownish hair and a young girl about eleven or twelve with the same colored hair as the young man beamed up out of the picture. All four were in a line with their arms around each other looking very impish and yet at the same time very noble. Madison walked to the photo and picked it up while setting her book down on the side table.

"Why did you have to leave me? Especially all so close together. I miss you. Come back," Madison said. Tears leaked from her eyes and she held the photo close to her heart. "I'll do anything just come back." She missed them and nothing seemed to have gone right ever since they left her. She knew she had to move on but nothing seemed to make her happy or smile any more. She was heartbroken and just wanted her family back.

"Madison. Can I come in?" a male voice asked. "Madison?"

"Sure, why not," Madison sniffled. Her door opened to reveal an old man. The old man wore a Star of David necklace and his long gray hair was in a ponytail, his short fluffy beard gave him a very grandfatherly look.

"Madison. I know you're upset. We all are, but we think this is the best. Please understand," the man said as he approached her.

"Shouldn't I be with the rest of my family? Why do I need to go with strangers even if they are the children of Eema's friend? I don't know them." Madison had tears running down her cheeks.

"That's not true. The eldest, Peter, met you when you both were a few months old. The two of you used to play together. Before you, Tom and your parents moved, he and his mother were even at the memorial service. The two of you were quite cute together, in your younger years when you lived in London. You might not remember, but once the two of you started to talk, you would have little conversations. It was so cute. Why your mother and his were even starting to talk about the wedding and what it would be like." The old man chuckled; Madison had a tint of red on her cheeks.

"According to your mother, you were not very happy to move away from him. Your mother also once told me that the two of you were going to get married and this was even before you were born and Peter was just a newborn. I hear that Peter is quite a nice fine man. You will do well with him." The old man advised.

"What!" Madison said. Fury started to flow through her again. Her mind was reeling. _Why are they trying to control _my _life? Why can't anyone leave me alone? _Madison thought. "Are you saying that I have to meet him and love him? That we have to be together? I don't even remember him from the funeral! I refuse to fall in love! I don't want to be hurt again! Why are you doing this to me? Can't anyone leave me alone to grieve for my family? All of who I have lost in this war!" Madison knew she should lower down the volume but she couldn't. Not when people were trying to take advantage of her and tell her what path to take! "Why do you have to send me away? Aba, my father, had said that if anything happened like this we were to stay together and not get separated!"

"Madison! Your family has gone. I understand that you are hurt but I'm positive your father would have wanted it this way. He would want you to be safe."

"I'm safe with my family! If I go with them, I will lose all that you have taught me. Don't let me lose my faith when we are growing fewer by the day because of those Nazis!" She had heard about what was happening to her people. That they were forced to be slaves, forced to die by the millions in horrific ways and to become guinea pigs for scientists for stupid reasons. Most people didn't believe it, but she did. Why would anybody lie about something that evil? She hated it but she could do nothing to prevent it.

"The man you will be staying with, Professor Kirke, has made allowances for you. You will still be able to hold up your faith there. Please do it for your lost family. They would have wanted you to be happy," the old man said.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Thank you," the old man kissed the top of Madison's hair and left the room.

"War is hell."

_A/N, hello. This is my first Narnia story and it's the first fic in a series. (Yeah) So welcome to The Chronicles of a Protector. Madison is not that angst naturally, you'll see in the next chapters. I'm looking for a Beta for this story and the ones following. Be strong in grammar and spelling please and registered. The next chapter will be posted later tonight. If anyone is reading Two Against One, I'm still doing it don't worry. Please review!_


	2. Peter

Chapter Two: Peter

Chapter Two: Peter

Peter and his family were in the train station, his mother reinforcing the rules she had put in already in the car."... So remember, she has just lost her family within weeks of each other. So be nice, Edmund, and courteous," Helen said. Everyone nodded their heads.

Peter had seen Madison at the funeral and wanted to go up to her and hug her, like they did when they were young. But couldn't because there was a rule saying that the ones who are grieving had to go up to you not the other way around. So, he couldn't do anything for her, but now he can. She had looked so sad and lost at the funeral. Peter thought that if he could make her smile she would look like an angel. She had the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. Those emerald green orb like eyes you can just get lost in. He loved the way her wavy fire red hair cascaded around her back like an ocean. Now her womanly curves only made him fall more for her, if _that_ was even possible. He remembered the little things about her like how she used to chew on her hair or thumb-- usually the hair. The way she would twirl a lid to a pot or pan. Or how she would dance around whenever she made a sharp turn. He had always remembered those little things throughout the years they had been separated.

Peter hated it when he was told that she would be moving away and it would be much harder to see each other. But now he was going to make up for the time lost.

"Peter!" His mother said pulling Peter out of his thoughts and into the present. "You are the same age as Madison and I know you remember her. But I want you to take very good care of her. Take care of your brother and sisters. Promise?"

"I promise Mum," Peter said sincerely. He would do his best to take care of Madison and to make her happy again. He didn't know why but he felt a powerful feeling inside him starting to bubble when he thought that.

"Ah here is Madison with her grandparents," Helen said and looked to the right. Two old people walked up to his family with Madison between the two. Madison was carrying a small bag.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Helen," the old lady said.

"It is Miriam, I just wish it was under better circumstances," Helen said as the two woman hugged. "Why Madison you've grown up a lot since I last saw you all those years ago. Let me introduce you to my children. This is Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter."

Madison said a small hello to each of them. Her red hair was braided with black string, which was interwoven through out the braid. She wore a dark navy blue blouse with a matching skirt that fell to her ankles. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, probably from crying. She turned to her grandfather and said something in another language.

"Maddy speak English," her grandfather said gently.

Madison pouted a bit but said in English this time but with a slight Irish accent, "Are you sure this is the best decision at this time? Do you really want us to break Aba's wish?" Peter wondered what her father's promise was.

"You're not sitting Shiva anymore. So you can do anything you want to do. He would want you to be safe with people he trusted," her grandma said. Madison still looked unconvinced.

"Here." Her grandfather took something from around his neck and put it in Madison's hand. "I was going to give this to you when you turn eighteen but I think now is as good as time as any other." He took his hand away from Madison's as she slowly close up her hand around the object. "Just remember all that they have taught you and that they never really leave you as long as you remember them." He kissed Madison's forehead. "All right."

"I'll miss you." Madison threw her arms around her grandfather's neck. A few tears leaked from her eyes and she hugged her grandparents. "Promise to write me?"

"Of course," her grandmother said and hugged her. Peter couldn't help but admire her for caring about her family like that. The train whistle sounded.

"The train is going to leave soon," Helen stated. Madison broke away from her family and took a step over to the Pevensies.

"All right I'm ready," Madison, said her bag slung over her shoulder and in her other hand held the object.

"Here," Helen passed out tags to all the children. "Put these on." They all did even though Lucy had a bit of trouble but Madison helped her out with it. "All of you better get on the train before it leaves. Remember your promise Peter. Keep each other safe. Madison if you ever want to talk about your mother or any of your family just send me a telegram."

"All right Mrs. Pevensie," Madison said.

"I wish dad were here. Then we wouldn't have to go," Edmund said a bit of anger in his voice.

"If dad was here then the war would be over," Peter retorted. He noticed the sharp intake of Madison's breath and how her grandparent's eyes softened a bit when Edmund and him mentioned dad and the war.

"Please listen to your brother Edmund?" Helen pleaded softly. Edmund didn't say anything. She hugged the reluctant Edmund and then moved to Peter. The two hugged as she whispered into his ear, "Remember your promise Peter."

"I will Mum," he assured her. Knowing that this might be the last time he would ever see her again.

"All a board," a man shouted and kids started to move about.

Helen then went to Susan and whispered something to her. "All right. Off all you go." She said. The children nodded their heads and started to walk to the train.

Lucy looked like she wanted to cry, just as Peter did. Edmund's voice broke threw the crowd. "Get off me. I can get on a train by my self."

"Ticket please," a lady said.

"Here," Peter said and handed the tickets to the lady.

"Thank you. Move along now."

The children were ushered to the back of one of the carriages. Lucy stopped and looked behind her. "Come on, Lucy. We need to stick together." Peter said gently. Lucy started to cry a bit. "Everything is going to be all right. It's going to be fine." He then guided her into one of the carriages.

Men closed the door as kids waved threw the window at their mothers. When the kids spotted their mothers and called out, "we'll miss you," and, "we love you." Peter, Lucy and Susan joined in. Madison had her eyes closed but Peter noticed a tear starting to form which she quickly wiped away.

"Come on," Peter said once they left the station. The group found an empty compartment and put their things away. Madison sat at the window and pulled out a thick book that was in another language, probably Hebrew, and started to read. Peter sat next to her with Lucy on his other side. Edmund and Susan sat on the other side. Edmund was closest to the window. Everyone was quiet not saying a word. Soon the children departed the train at Coombe Halt.

_A/N hello again, got this out sooner then I thought. Please review, it gives me the incentive to write._


	3. The Mansion

Chapter 3: The Mansion

The only thing there was bench, a fence and a sign saying 'Coombe Halt'. A car motor was heard and the group quickly got down from the platform. The car just went passed them.

"The Professor knew we were coming," Susan stated after a moment of quiet.

"Maybe we have been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund suggested as he looked at his tag.

"I doubt it," Madison muttered. "Eema spoke very highly of your mother. Saying that she never gets any facts wrong. I doubt very much that your mother would have us incorrectly labeled."

"Hup," a woman's voice said and the clop of horses was heard. "Come on, hup!" The children looked toward the sound and a woman guiding a horse approached the children. "Whoa. Whoa."

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked hesitantly once the woman stopped in front of them.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Macready said. "Is that all you have?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, it's just us." Peter responded.

Mrs. Macready pointed her head to the seats behind her, "Get on."

The group quickly got on and sat, their luggage draped over their laps. The trip was a quick but noisy one with the sounds of the horse clopping its feet, the sounds of the wheels going up and down on the gravely dirt, and Mrs. Macready moving the horse along.

When they approached the house, which was more like a mansion. Peter let out a low whistle. Madison started to speak some language very fast. Lucy's eyes were wide with excitement. Susan looked surprised and Edmund just glared at it. When Mrs. Macready stopped in front of the house, everyone got off. Peter was first off and helped Madison, Susan and Lucy get their luggage off and them selves. Edmund just complained about not needing help and landed face first into the ground. He wasn't hurt.

Mrs. Macready opened the door and ushered the children in. "There are a few rules you need to follow while you are here. First, there is no running or shouting in side the house. Do _not_ touch the historical artifacts. No one disturbs the Professor. You are to remain quiet when I guide the tours that go threw this house. As you know this is a very famous, very old home and people like to come and see it. So you must remain quiet at all times." Mrs. Macready turned on her heel and marched up the stairs. Peter and Madison looked to each other, shrugged and followed Mrs. Macready.

The room, or what should be more properly named rooms, they would be staying in were all connected to one parlor. Peter and Edmund shared a room, Susan and Lucy shared another and Madison got one to herself. The main reason was she was new to all of the Pevencies and would want some privacy to herself.

When everyone was done with putting their belongings away. They all met in the parlor. Peter turned on the radio to listen to the news and walked over to the window to look outside. Susan starred at the fire. Lucy was huddled into the couch with a blanket over her. Edmund was doing lord new what, in his and Peter's bedroom. Madison sat on the ground a thick book before her that was written in some other language. Occasionally Madison would look up, mutter something in some language and look back down.

"The German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted several hours-" the M.C. said.

Susan rushed over and turned off the radio. Lucy sniffled and everyone looked over at her. "The blanket is scratchy," she whispered.

"It's okay to miss your mother," Madison said softly as she flipped the page over.

"Yeah Lu," Peter said. He then smiled and sat up straighter. "It can be like an adventure. This place is huge. And as long as we stay away from Mrs. Macready we can do whatever we want."

Susan nodded her head, "Wars don't last forever Lu. We'll be home soon."

"But they can feel like it at times," Madison said to herself even though Peter heard her.

"Yeah if home is still there," Edmund walked into the room.

Susan sighed, "Isn't it time you were in bed?

"Yes, Mum," Edmund, responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Ed!" Peter shouted to make Edmund shut up. He noticed how Madison's knuckles went white and her eyes closed as they started to glitter._ What are you keeping in, Maddy, _Peter said to himself.

"You'll see, Lu. We are going to have a great time here," Peter said out loud. "I think it's time we all got to bed." Everyone agreed and went to their separate rooms.

_A/N hi guys. The next chapter you will find out more about Madison's family and her relationship with Peter. Please review!_


	4. Madison's Nightmare

Chapter 4: Madison's Nightmares

Peter couldn't seem to get any sleep so he got up, put on a robe over his pj's and walked into the parlor. He sat down on one of the couches and looked at the moon, a full moon. _Just like the moon on that Halloween night all the years ago_, Peter thought. How he wished he could be invisible, walk into Madison's room, and watch her sleep. Even better would be able to cuddle up with her under the blankets, just like they used to.

"No! Don't leave me!" Madison's voice carried from her closed door to the parlor. Peter got up, worried, and walked toward the door of her room and opened it. Madison was tossing and turning, her sheets which were sticking to her with cold sweat. Tears leaked from her eyes, her face showed her inner distress. "Tom, Sassy don't leave me. Eema, Aba please stay. I need all of you. Don't leave me again please!" Peter realized that she had been putting up an act, so people thought she was okay, but in reality, she was having an inner battle within herself.

"Madison! Maddy!" Peter called softly as he walked over to her. When he was close, enough he shook her gently. "Maddy!"

"Get away from me, you Nazi! You killed them! You took them away from me! I'm going to get you for it!" Madison punched Peter in the nose her eyes still closed.

"Madison it's me Peter!" Peter said again. "I think my nose is broken," he murmured. "Madison wake up! It's a nightmare!"

Madison quickly sat up, her eyes wide with fright, her breathing ragged. Her breathing started to slow and her eyes started to look around the room, a few tears fell down her cheek. Her eyes fell on Peter who was lying on the floor next to her bed. "What are you doing down there?" she asked quietly a she wiped her tears away.

"I fell when you sat up, quite quickly might I add. I didn't want to get hit, lost my footing and fell." Peter said as he got up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Madison said. She then added in a whisper that Peter barely caught, "Now my sheets are soaked again."

_Does this mean she has had others_, Peter thought. "Must have been a pretty bad dream," Peter stated. "Have you been having them often?"

"I haven't had them for a while now. But that had to be the most vivid, real one I have ever had," Madison said as she got up from her bed. She then started to pull her sheets off her bed.

"Let me do that. While you change," Peter said and took the sheets away from Madison. She nodded her head and quietly walked over to her dresser and took some clothes out. She then went into the bathroom to change. Soon Madison came back out. She wore a forest green nightdress that complemented her figure very well.

"I'll do the rest. You need to get some sleep," Madison said not looking at him as he finished undressing the bed. She then took the sheets and deposited them in a heap in a corner of the room.

"I can't get to sleep. Want to tell me what you remember from the dream," he asked as he sat down on her mattresses, his back on the backboard.

Madison fingered her Star of David necklace that her grandfather gave her. Which Peter realized was forest green and a pastel green the two triangles wove in and out of each other. "You really want to hear it?" she asked.

"Only if you want to tell it. It might help to talk about your feeling instead of having them all bottled up." Peter advised. He was worried for her, he knew that his feelings for her haven't changed at all through out the years, and he felt a need to protect her from what ever was causing her this pain.

"All right," Madison said. She also got on the bed and sat next to him. Both of their backs were on the backboard to the bed. "The dreams all started when my Aba, Dad, first died. He died in a battle zone. When they delivered the body to us, it had cuts and scrapes all over it. About a week later my brother, Tom, died. We didn't even get a body. It was all blown to bits according to the officials." Madison took a shaky breath and tears started to grow.

"My Eema, Mum, was devastated. Sassy, my little sister stopped talking. About three weeks later the two left for London to pick up something or other. They didn't come back. They went to the car but that was hit by one of the bombs. They died among impact." Tears started to flow freely and her breath went ragged again. Peter moved Madison so she sat in between his legs and her back was against his chest. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close. This position was familiar to him, as he had once embraced her like this before. A memory that he would usually daydream about when bored or didn't want to listen to his teachers. But he did feel so bad for the woman who was in his arms. She had lost everything so soon. War is hell. "I was mad at my family for leaving me so soon and so close together. And I hated myself for it. I know they didn't want to die but..."

"Shh, shh. It's okay," Peter cooed and brought her closer to him. It tore up his heart to see Madison like this. She seemed so small and venerable, just like a newborn baby.

"At first the dreams were quick, just a shot heard or the sirens shouting, then one of them would get struck down. But it got worse; soon I would see all of their deaths before I woke up. I never told anyone about the dreams. After about a month of the dreams they went away. But they came back the night before we left to go to the train station. That one I saw Hitler saying to kill Aba and Tom. Then it went to a sniper shooting Aba to death, pure delight on his face. Then it would melt to my brother hanging out with some boys. All of a sudden, all the boys would turn and take out a hand grenade and throw it at him. The boys would run and my brother would be blown to smithereens." Madison's voice was shaky and she shivered from fright. Peter held her tighter and closer.

"After that it would go to Eema and Sassy. The two would be walking back to the car when the sirens start and they race to the car but once they got in the car, it would blow because a bomb fell on it. I woke up and couldn't sleep again. This time it was like the last one but instead of waking up all four came back to me and said, 'Good-bye Maddy. Be strong. Trust your heart. Keep your friend close. We will always be with you.' They then left and Hitler showed up. He called my name and shook me and I punched him. I woke up and I see you on the ground," Madison now sniffled. She whipped away the remaining tears. "Peter can I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it," Peter asked, still holding her close.

"Don't leave my side. I feel much better right now, for some reason," Madison whispered.

"Sure," Peter said. The two slowly fell asleep. Peter sitting up against the backboard his head lying against Madison. Madison was snuggled close against Peter's torso and chest. Her face against Peter's. The two fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.

_A/N this will probably be the darkest chapter in this entire story, but in a few more chapters we'll get Narnia into the picture. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review again; it really does help to know someone is interested in this._


	5. Storytelling at Breakfast

Chapter 5: Storytelling at Breakfast

"Peter! Peter!" Susan's urgently whispered.

"Go away Susan. We're sleeping," Peter said softly. His vision was skewed by red hair but he could care less. He was quite happy breathing in the vanilla coconut scent that came from Madison's hair.

"I see that," Susan snapped quietly.

Peter ignored Susan and let out a quiet, content sigh. He would be the happiest person in England if he were allowed to stay in this position forever. Madison let out a small moan and snuggled up closer to Peter.

"Susan please go away," Peter groaned. He really didn't want his sister here.

"Peter you are not supposed to be taking advantage of her," Susan hissed.

"I'm not. She had a nightmare I comforted her, she asked me to stay and we both fell asleep." Peter explained. "So please go away."

"Peter do I need to tell Mum," Susan threatened.

"Tell her what," Peter asked almost ready to punch Susan like Madison did with him.

"That you are taking advantage of Madison," Susan said hotly.

"Susan," Madison said in a deadly whisper voice. "You can either leave my room now and escape being hurt. Or you can stay and talk and let me beat you to a pulp."

"But he-"

"Is _not_ taking advantage of me. You have until five to get out of my room. One. Two. Three. Four. She's gone good," Madison opened up her emerald eyes and met Peter's sapphire blue ones. Peter once again felt a feeling go through him that made him feel all right and loved. He didn't know what this feeling was, even though he had a pretty good guess, but he liked it. A lot.

Madison quickly kissed Peter's cheek and Peter could feel his face redden quickly. "That was for listening to me last night and being with me through out the night. Thanks."

"It was no problem," Peter said.

Madison smiled and got up from the bed. "Now get out so I can change," Madison said all in good humor.

"All right," Peter chuckled. He got up and walked out of the room.

TP

Madison sighed and changed out of her pj's to some regular clothes. _Why did that position seem so familiar to me? Like he had embraced me like that before? Why did I even let him embrace me like that and tell him what happened in those dreams? Why I am getting this feeling that were supposed to be more? Like were supposed to be so much closer. Why did I feel so secure when he held me,_ Madison thought as she put on her clothes. _His touch was warm, smooth and soothing. Just like Aba's when I was younger or Tom's before he left._ Madison straitened her sky blue blouse and skirt. She got out some wool stalkings and started to put them on her feet. _Why? What do those dreams mean or at least the last one? They seem so real. Great now I'm becoming superstitious like Bubbe, my father's mum._ Madison got off her bed and walked out of the room while picking up a ribbon and the Talmud, one of the many books she now owned that was completely in Hebrew.

"Good morning Madison," Lucy said brightly.

"Hello Lucy," Madison said and couldn't help but smile a bit at the younger girl's excitement.

"I can't wait to go outside and play don't you?" Lucy asked as she jumped one foot to the next.

"Yes, it will be nice to go out to see the grounds," Madison agreed with a nod of her head.

"I don't think we have much time to play outside Lu," Peter said as he exited his room. He wore a plaid button up t-shirt and jeans. "Thunderheads are coming and I think we will be in for a down pour."

"You don't know for sure," Madison, said when she noticed Lucy's face falling. "They might just be a slight drizzle and leave or they just might pass over head and do nothing." Lucy smiled once again and hugged Madison.

"I like you Madison," she said.

"I like you to Lucy," Madison said as she rumpled the little girls hair. _She acts so much like Sassy_, Madison thought as she looked down at the girl.

"Breakfast is ready," Susan stated. "Edmund is all ready downstairs waiting for you three."

"All right were going, Susan. Don't twist your knickers into a knot," Madison joked lightly as she placed her hair back into a simple ponytail.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Lucy asked as the four walked down the stairs.

"No, but you can help me after breakfast all right?"

"Yeah, thank you," Lucy said her eyes sparkling with mirth her smile going from ear to ear.

_So much like Sassy_, Madison thought again.

"Does it take long to braid you're hair?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, maybe a minute at the most. But I have been doing it for a long time so I'm pretty fast." Madison stated with a shrug over her shoulder. _Thanks to Eema. She was always a patient woman unlike me._

"What's the book," Peter asked.

"My father's Talmud. It has all the commentary from the Torah, which is like our bible. In the Talmud we talk about the teachings of the Torah and what they mean now and then," Madison explained. "My father's family is very strict unlike my mothers. My immediate family is pretty reformed but when it comes to learning Torah, my father is strict." _Always shaking his head at Tom for being late to his lessons with lame excuses. 'I fell in the river.' He wasn't even wet!_

"Madison? Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly. His eyes and face showed the worry quite well and that worried Madison.

"I'm fine. Just thinking that's all," Madison said. She walked ahead of the group and called over her shoulders. "Come on slow pokes. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I am to. I bet Edmund has eaten all of the meal though," Lucy pouted as they entered the dinning room.

"I doubt that," Madison said. She looked over at the dinning table to see Edmund stuffing his face greedily with food.

"Edmund! You could have at least tried to eat neater. God is that even a problem?" Peter asked as he sat down in a chair.

"You were taking forever and I was hungry," Edmund said through his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Susan scolded. Edmund just glared at her.

"What time did you get up Edmund?" Madison asked as she put some pancakes on her plate.

Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "You can at least swallow and answer," Susan muttered.

"Leave him alone Susan," Madison said. "You're ten right?" Edmund nodded his head slowly. "He's not a baby. He just wants to be treated like an adult. My brother, Tom, used to act like that. It wasn't until my mother, Eema, pointed out that my parents were _not_ going to start treating him like an adult if he acts like a kid." Madison chuckled to her self. "The next day, Tom, my little sister, Sassy and I were all acting as grown-up as we could. We said please and thank you. We didn't talk with our mouths full. According to my Aba, my father, we had behaved so nice that day we would get seconds with desserts and the next day we would go cannoning. Unfortunately Sassy only lasted for two more days like that before going back to normal. Me a week. Tom stayed like that for the rest of his life and was treated like an adult.

"Moral of this story, Edmund. Is if you want to be treated like an adult you need to act like one. If you act childish we treat you like a child," Madison explained as she took a gulp of her juice.

"Do I have to be nice?" Edmund asked.

"No. It would be nice if you do, but you don't have to. You just have to have manners," Madison shrugged.

"Tell another story," Lucy said. "You tell them so well."

"Let her eat," Peter smirked. "But she does have a point. You do tell them well."

"No I don't. Sassy could tell a story. She could sing, dance and act. A one-woman show as my family used to call her. She could make anyone laugh. Or make you feel good about yourself," Madison sighed and shook her head trying to get all the memories of her little sister out. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wasn't going to get her family back so why think about those times. She will only get pain and suffering for remembering them.

"Did you play any games?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean," Madison inquired as she tilted her head as she put some eggs into her mouth.

"Did you ever play games with your brother and sister. Like hide and seek." Lucy explained.

"Yes, we played games but not those. We liked to use our imaginations instead, so we played other games like Melekh and Malkah."

"Translation," Edmund asked.

"It means King and Queens. My brother would play a king. While Sassy and I played queens. We ruled together in harmony. Fight bad guys, have balls. Even when Tom became a teenager and a young adult we still played it. It was a way of escaping reality and become someone else with a different life."

"Three monarchs ruling at once. Impossible. It's illogical," Susan said.

"You only see it as illogical because it has never happen before. There is no rule saying only one or two monarchs can rule. So why not have an extra one to help with duties." Madison shrugged.

"She's got you their Su," Peter smirked. Susan just glared at her food.

"Susan, not everything has a logical answer to it. Great, it raining. So much for my original idea." Madison sighed and picked up her book and ribbon. "Lucy, are you done with breakfast?"

"Yes why?" Lucy asked.

"You wanted to help me braid my hair," Madison said.

"Yes. I don't know how to brain though," Lucy said sheepishly.

"That's all right. I'll teach you," Madison said. She took the young girls hand and walked back to the children's parlor.

_A/N I know it kind of leaves you hanging but that is because it was originally like a ten page chapter that I cut it down. So, you might see that for a few chapters. Sorry for the slightly late update, I was so busy over the weekend. I hardly left my dojo, especially on Sunday. Please review and let me know how you think of this!_


	6. Enter War Drobe of Spare 'Oom

Chapter 6: Enter War Drobe of Spare Oom

"For someone who seems to be in mourning she seems to be pretty cheerful," Susan muttered.

"She's mourning. Didn't you see how her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt when she talked about her family and that game. She still mourning them." Peter objected. _And I will help her get over it. I don't know how but I will try_, Peter thought. "I'm going to go use the loo."

When Peter got out of the bathroom he walked back to the parlor to see Madison and Lucy standing in front a mirror. Lucy had her tongue in between her teeth as she braided Madison's hair. He never noticed how long it was. In the braid it fell to her lower back but with out it went to the bottom of her butt. Madison was reading from the book, The Talmud, occasionally checking on Lucy's progress. Susan was reading a dictionary and Edmund was doing something with the bottom of a chair.

"Peter! I have an idea," Susan said when she noticed Peter. "I'll give you a word and you tell me where it comes from."

"You mean what root its from," Madison asked.

"Yes," Susan said pointedly.

"I've got nothing else better to do," Peter said and flopped down on the couch. Susan scrolled down the dictionary giving off words. Peter guessed, he could care less about where a word came from. He just liked to watch Lucy and Madison. More of the latter though. Lucy finished braiding Madison's hair and Madison gave her a hug and thanked her.

"Gastrovascular," Susan said.

"Latin?"

"Yes," Susan said.

"Does it mean 'the worst game ever invented'. Madison's game sounds more interesting then this," Edmund criticized from under the chair.

"We can play Hide-and-Seek?" Lucy suggested. "Please Peter. Madison." Lucy begged and gave her puppy dog eyes. Eyes that would make you give in to anything.

"One. Two. Three," Peter started. Lucy smiled and hugged him. Madison put her book down. Susan groaned and Edmund complained. Peter got up and closed his eyes.

TP

"Twenty. Twenty-One." Peter counted. Madison quickly found and empty closet and went in leaving the door just a crack so she couldn't get locked in. Peter's voice filtered through the walls. Madison took a few breaths and waited. Madison touched her braid and felt a weak spot where Lucy didn't tug hard enough. _Oh, well. No big deal. I used to have a lot of those for a while. I should cut my hair it is getting a bit long_, Madison pondered. She heard Edmund say something mean to someone. _Probably shooed Susan or Lucy out of a hiding space._ "Ready or not. Here I come," Peter said.

Out of the crack Madison saw Peter leave the parlor. He looked over to where her hiding place was and blinked. Madison backed into the darkness of the closet. Peter walked over to the closet and opened it, "Found you."

"You found me good job," Madison said. "Now please move so I can get out and help you find Susan, Edmund and Lucy."

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" Lucy voice rang. Peter looked over at Madison, she shrugged and the two quickly went to the sound of Lucy's voice.

"Quiet he's coming," Edmund voice said.

"You know. I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game," said Peter as he and Madison approached the two younger children.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked her face puzzled.

"That's the point. That is why he was trying to seek you," Edmund snorted.

"Lucy?" Madison asked as she tilted her head to the side. But before she could say anything more Susan popped in.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked happily as she skipped over to the group.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter stated.

"But I've been gone for hours," Lucy stated, her eyes showed confusion.

"Lucy we just started the game," Madison asked and approached he girl. She got down the girls height and looked directly at her. Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green. "Where do you think you've been?"

"I went into the wardrobe in a spare room to hide. I walked all the way back and walked into a winter wonderland. There was snow everywhere. The trees were huge. I met a faun there. His name is Mr. Tumnas. He took me to his house and gave me tea. He played some type of an instrument and played a beautiful lullaby. When I woke up the house was dark and he quickly took me back to where we met and told me to go back home. So here I am." Lucy's eyes begged to be believed.

"Let's get a look at this wardrobe," Madison stated. "Where is it?"

"Follow me," Lucy took Madison hand and led her over to a spare room. She opened it up and entered. "Inside there."

Madison approached the wardrobe. It had many intricate carvings on it. One showed a lion, another a boy and a tree, and an apple. It seemed to be telling a story but what story, Madison didn't know. Susan knocked on the back, while Peter checked inside. Edmund was just looking at it with Madison.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said gently.

"One game at a time Lu. We all don't have your imagination," Peter said, he, Susan and Edmund started to walk away.

"But I wasn't imagining it!" Lucy shouted.

"That's enough Lucy," Susan scolded the girl.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this," Lucy cried tears started to come in to her eyes.

"Well I believe you," Edmund said and stepped out from his brother and elder sister.

"You do?" asked Lucy not sounding very questionable.

"Didn't I tell you about the football fields in the bathroom cupboards," Edmund gave an evil smile.

"Oh will you just stop," Peter groaned. "You just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was just a joke!"

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked sounding very tired.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund shouted and left the room. Madison could tell he hadn't gone far.

Susan glared at Peter, "Well that was nicely handled."

"Madison! Please say you believe me," Lucy said and turned to Madison. Madison looked from the wardrobe to Lucy and then to her siblings. She looked all of them in the eye. Lucy's begged for someone to believe her. Susan's showed that she thought the entire thing was illogical. Peter's showed that he cared for his little sister but couldn't believe a story like this.

"Your story," Madison said as she broke the contact with Peter and met Lucy's again. "You told it the same way as Sassy. She could tell a story so well that you could believe that it actually happened. She was brilliant at story telling. Your eyes are like hers. When you talked about walking in to this world and the instrument you eyes showed wonder and amazement. When you talked about the faun, Mr. Tumnas. You're eyes showed the happiness that comes from making a new friend. When you talked about Mr. Tumnas being scared and rushing you back to where you met, your eyes showed sadness.

"I have always believed in a parrell universe. Another world that works with this one. So maybe what you speak of is real. I don't know, I've never been there. But I think your story is possible," Madison said.

Lucy threw her arms around Madison. "Thanks for believing. Somewhat."

"Madison, can I talk to you," Susan huffed as she folded her arms.

Madison shrugged and Lucy got off her. Madison walked over to Susan and stopped right in front of her.

"Everyone out of here," Susan commanded. Lucy timidly left but Peter stayed. "Get out Peter!"

"I'm the eldest, and Mum left me in charge. So I'm staying," Peter said.

"Fine!" Susan said. She looked to Madison and glared, "You shouldn't be encouraging her."

"How am I encouraging her?" Madison asked her face neutral. Her body laxed compared to Susan's tense body.

"By telling her you believe that stupid story. You can't travel to a different dimension spend time there and come back all with in seconds. It's impossible. Illogical!"

"You only say that because you don't understand it. Think of it this way. Maybe the wardrobe will only let certain people in and take them to some place. Because you are traveling time reacts differently. Maybe where Lucy came from. Every hour there is a second here. But just because it's 'illogical' doesn't make it less true," Madison said her voice even.

"You seriously can't believe that rubbish! Peter tell her it's stupid. A wardrobe can't take you anywhere. And there is no other universes out there." Susan said and turned to her brother.

"Madison had a pretty good point. How do we know that time is different there then here. Lucy had always told the truth," Peter stated.

"Fauns don't exist!" Susan cried.

"How do you know? Maybe they do there. We don't know as we have never been there before. Now I have better things to do today then listen to you criticize your little sister story," Madison started to walk to the door.

"Why did you have to come here? Why can't you just go away?" Susan cried.

"Susan!" Peter yelled he was about to say something when Madison cut in.

"Do you really think I want to be here?" Madison's back was to them, but she slowly turned around. Her eyes blazing fury, she pulled back her shoulders, put her hands on her hips, and coldly glared at Susan. "If I had a choice I would be with my parents and siblings. But I don't want to break my grandparents, Aunts or Uncles hearts anymore then they already are. My family would want me to live out the rest of my life to the fullest. Go to see different places and be happy. So, I really don't want to be here to. But I don't have a choice until those air raids stop and I can meet up with the rest of my family. You don't want me here. I would gladly leave the soonest I can," Madison said in a deadly calm voice. Her eyes blazed and both Peter and Susan cringed slightly.

"Don't go!" Lucy burst threw the door and jumped onto Madison, her small arms went around Madison's waist, holding close to Madison's body. Madison hid her surprise quite well. "Don't go. I like you and I don't want you to leave." Lucy cried into Madison's back.

Madison closed her eyes and took a few breathes before turning around. She got back to Lucy's level and said softly, quietly, comfortingly, as she gripped Lucy's shoulder's gently, "I'm not leaving. So don't worry, all right. So stop crying, and put your smile back on your face," Lucy nodded her head, and whipped her eyes clean but they were still slightly wet, tears streaks went down her baby fat cheeks. Madison got up and faced Susan and Peter, "I believe this meeting is done. Come on in Edmund. Let's go clean off your face, Lucy."

TP

Madison and Lucy walked out of the room, hand in hand, talking softly, when Edmund walked in. Once Madison had left. Peter closed the door and faced Susan. "Why did you have to say that? We are supposed to help her get over her families death not yell at her and miss them more!" Peter sharply said at his sister.

"Yeah well I think she's over it. And maybe I should write to Mum and tell her that you slept with her last night," Susan retorted.

"For the last time. We did _nothing_ last night. She was scared and I comforted her like I'm supposed to do. We just both happen to fall asleep on each other. Nothing happened." _Today is not my day_, thought Peter.

"Was that why you weren't in bed when I woke up?" Edmund asked.

"Don't believe a word Susan's says. Where did you even get those ideas?" Peter asked.

"That is what it looked like to me," Susan stated.

"Then you need glasses." Peter turned on his heel and left the room. _I hate rain_, he thought to himself.

_A/N Please review!_


	7. Who's Next?

Chapter 7: Who's Next?

Tensions were running high between everyone. Lucy and Madison would spend time together and talk. Lucy would braid Madison's hair while Madison told her stories about her family and she slowly started to smile more. Peter had taken to spending his time either listening to the radio or talking with Madison. When he talked with Madison, she always felt like there was something behind those sapphire blue eyes or his soft touch. What ever it was, it was starting to worry her. Susan kept on glaring at Madison and being mean. Edmund was just rude to everyone he talked to.

It had been two weeks since the wardrobe and everyone was outside trying to get as much sun as possible.

"So you actually dressed up as Queens and a King that Halloween. In what you thought they would look like," Lucy said excitedly. She lay in the on the grass in the shade. Madison had her back against the trunk of the tree. She gave a small smile at the little girl and nodded. "I bet you looked so beautiful in your outfit. What did it look like?"

"Well it was forest green. Brown lined around the collar, the cuffs of the sleeves and the hem of the dress. It had a laced up front that Eema did up. We got some white ballet shoes and dyed it green to match. Eema made a crown out of ribbons and flowers for Sassy and me. Tom wore a deep red shirt with a brown cape. His pants and boots were a deep brown. He had a fake play sword attached around his waist and shield on his arm. Eema made his crown out of leaves and branches. Sassy wore an outfit similar to mines. Except where mine was green, hers was brown. Where mine was brown hers was sky blue," Madison explained.

"Why did all of you have something brown?" Lucy asked as she started to make a daisy chain.

Madison started to make one to. "Because it was the only color that we all fit. I can't wear red because it clashes with my hair. Green just doesn't work with Sassy. Blue makes Tom look more feminine. But brown suited all of us. So we used that as our main color," Madison explained.

"I wish I could have met them," Lucy said as she put another flower on the chain.

"I wish you could have met them to, Lu," Madison said. "You would have like Sassy. You two are so alike it scary."

"How is it scary?" Lucy asked.

Madison thought for a bit before, "Because I will confuse you with my sister. But you are two different people. I miss her but you're a comfort. Don't ever change. Stay the way you are," Madison advised. She put the daisy chain around Lucy's head. "There you are one of our court, Lady Lucy."

Lucy giggled and put her chain on top of Madison's head. "Here is my present to you, Queen Madison." The two broke off in laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Peter asked as he approached the two. He held an apple in his hand and took a bite out of it.

"You won't understand. It's a girl thing," Lucy said in a cheesy high voice. That made the two girls laugh again.

"Okay," Peter said sounding confused. "I don't know you two," Peter joked as he sat down next to them forming a triangle.

"If you don't know us why are you sitting next to us?" Madison raised her eyebrows.

"Because I want to get to know you," Peter responded and shrugged his shoulder. "Is that bad thing? Is it illegal for a boy to come up to two girls and get to know them?"

"No," laughed Lucy. "Maddy was just curious." The two girls laughed again.

"I'm missing something," Peter said trying hard not laugh at the two girls, but his mouth quirked upward.

"You're missing a lot," Lucy said in between her laughs. "You should stay with us instead of listing to the wireless."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Peter said and gave a sly smile.

Edmund walked toward the group and said so the three could hear, "I can't believe I have such idiotic brother and little sister. They should all die."

"You should be lucky, Edmund!" Madison yelled fury at the boy raged in her. How could he wish for his own siblings dead? Madison never wanted her own brother and sister dead, even when they were annoying her to death. But they are, and that boy was wishing his were dead! She got up and walked toward the boy yelling, "You still have a mother, a father and siblings! I have none! I'm an orphan! You still have older siblings to look up to! You still have a younger sibling to help take care of! I don't have that anymore!"

Madison turned on her heel and rushed away from the three. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She hated it here. Susan was mean to her and Edmund was all nasty to everyone he met. Lucy kept reminding her of Sassy. Peter reminded her of Tom, her father and someone else but she couldn't remember who. She missed her family! And she couldn't get them back! She found a door and opened it. Inside was the peculiar wardrobe that Lucy said took her to another world.

"Madison?" Peter's voice echoed. Worry clearly was in their and his worried face showed up briefly in her mind before she pushed him away.

_I can't face him. I can't face anyone right now!_ Madison thought. She looked up at the wardrobe. _Why not maybe it can take me away from here to._ She walked quickly to it and opened it up. She closed leaving only a crack of sunlight beaming in. She kept on moving forward trying to find the back of it. "Aah!" Madison fell into the snow. Her face facing a black sky, and snow-covered trees. "What?" she said quietly as she looked around and got up. "Lucy was right, this is like a winter wonderland." She looked around some more as she brushed herself off.

The trees loomed high into the sky and were wide at the base. Wide enough to make a house if you were small enough. Some looked like they could dance and move, almost like a human body. The snow was powdered and cold to the touch. As if it had just fell moments before. A lamppost stood tall and straight. A little fire inside it helped to light up the forest. Stars that were unfamiliar to her peered down at her. The air was fresher crisper then back home. It was a very tranquil place. "This is incredible," Madison breathed and a little cloud came out of her mouth. She scooped up some of the snow and threw it into the air. Just like, she would have done with her family before the war. When everything was good.

"You need to get out of here!" a voice said.

"Who are you?" Madison asked as she looked around. Suddenly her playful mood vanished, and a more alert, warrior like mood entered. "Where are you?"

A fox stepped foreword. "Are you a Daughter of Eve?"

"You're talking. I must be losing my mind. I've been losing my mind every since my family died. I knew it," Madison said out loud.

"You're not losing your mind. Can you answer the question?" the fox said sounding pissed.

"What's your name and I might answer the question," Madison said as she got down on the ground.

The fox thought for a minute, "My name is Swifty. Now can you answer my original question?"

"Your question was if I was a Daughter of Eve?" Swifty nodded his head. Madison was confused. What was a Daughter of Eve?

"Are you human?" He clarified.

"Yes," Madison nodded her head slowly.

"Now were getting somewhere! Are they're more of you?" Swifty seemed to be getting even more excited for some reason.

"There are four other children. They're brothers and sisters. A pro-"

"The children. Are they two Sons of Adam and two Daughter of Eve?" Swifty cut off Madison's statement.

"Why are you so curious?" Madison asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"The answer could either save us or do nothing," Swifty said as he moved his front two legs up and down in a shrugging motion.

"Save you? There are two Sons of Adam and two Daughter of Eve, not counting me," Madison answered. Bells started to chime and horror shot through Swifty's eyes.

"You need to get out of here, Daughter of Eve. Other wise I'll never forgive myself. You're in danger here! Go! Leave! Now!" Swifty ordered.

Madison could tell by how frightened Swifty sounded that she was in danger. She nodded her head, quickly left the lamppost and headed the way she came. At some, point Madison noticed that the tree branches turned to coats.

"Madison!" Peter called again. Madison fell out of the wardrobe and landed on her funny bone. Pain shot through her body, but she didn't say a word. "Madison!" The doorknob twisted and Peter looked in. His sapphire blue eyes showed worry. Peter looked around and saw Madison lying on her side clutching her arm. "Madison!" Peter ran over to her and help her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Peter be quiet for a moment," Madison said and put her finger across Peter's lips to keep him from talking. She looked over at the wardrobe and saw the door open. _Did that actually happen? Did I just go to where Lucy went? I need to talk to her_, Madison deiced. She got up and slowly closed the door. "I need to talk Lucy. Do you know where she went after I left?"

Peter blinked a few times before answering. "I don't know. She is either still outside or in the parlor." Peter got up and touched Madison's shoulder gently. "Why?"

"I believe her. Fully believe her." Emerald green and sapphire blue eyes met. "I need to find her," Madison said shakily and broke their connection.

She quickly left the room without saying anything more to Peter for one reason. That one reason was the scariest. For it dealt with Peter. The way he looked at her. Touched her and talked to her. She finally figured out what that emotion was. That emotion scared her more then any nightmare. It was love. She had been hurt by love to many times and she won't be hurt again.

Madison shook her head. _First thing first. Find Lucy_, Madison thought to herself. She opened the parlor and saw Lucy lying on the couch reading a thick book. _Is that the Talmud she's reading?_ "Hey Lucy," Madison said.

Lucy jumped up and said quickly, "I'm sorry for taking your book without permission. The language just looks so pretty and I thought I would just look at it. I'm sorry."

Madison burst out laughing. "Oh Lucy," Madison said once she stopped laughing. "You are allowed to look as long as you treat the book with respect. It is very special in the Jewish religion. Lucy I wanted to tell you that… I think I just went to Narnia." Madison sat down next Lucy. Lucy gave a huge smile and hugged Madison.

"Yes, so you see I'm not lying," Lucy said.

"I never said you were lying," Madison stated.

"Did you seem Mr. Tumnas?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't see a faun but I talked with a fox."

"A fox?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, did Mr. Tumnas mention anything about talking animals?"

"No," Lucy shook her head.

"Well that one talked." Madison smiled at Lucy and the two broke of in laughter.

_A/N all right. I would like everyone to write a review saying what you think about my writing. It does not have to be about this story. Just something that says what I am good in and what I should strength as you see before you. Please, this will mean a lot to me. Please review._


	8. It Exists!

Chapter 8: It Exists!

_"Protector Madison."_

_"Maddy."_

_"Sunshine."_

_"Little One."_

_"Who are you?" Madison cried. The voices sounded so familiar. She was standing in a middle of a field of flowers. She wore and elegant blouse and skirt a sword was attached to belt that was around her waist. Another sword went vertical against her back. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows that made a cross with the other sword against her back._

_"It's us," the voices said together. Her father, mother, brother and sister all appeared. They all wore robes of different colors but their faces showed happiness._

_"Eema! Aba! Tom! Sassy!" Madison ran to her family and hugged them in a great big bear hug. "I miss you. Can I please come with you? Susan and Edmund hate me. Lucy reminds me too much of Sassy and Peter. Peter he scares me. Please can I come with you?"_

_"No." Aba said forcefully. "You're place is with the living. You must not kill yourself."_

_"Yeah otherwise you won't help Peter defeat-" Sassy's sentence was cut off by Tom covering her lips._

_"Why does he scare you, Protector?" Tom asked ignoring the previews conversation._

_"Why do you call me 'Protector', Tom?" Madison asked._

_"You'll know soon enough," Tom said and then added jokingly. "Now answer the question."_

_"I don't want to be hurt again. I saw how that cut-throat-"_

_"Don't finish that sentence. You know how I don't like you to call her that," Tom scolded._

_"She hurt you. I'm allowed. But that is the main reason. I don't want to be hurt," Madison hugged the closet person to her who was Sassy._

_"Love can be the greatest feeling in the world, Little One," Eema said, and gently touched her daughter's face in a calming gesture. "But can also hurt the most. But how do you know what is going to happen? You might have a beautiful relationship with him, but you're to scared that you might get hurt to peruse it. I understand, I went through that thought process with your father. But it is okay to love."_

_"But I don't want to," Madison objected. "I don't want to be hurt. Not again. Not so soon."_

_"Maddy come here," Tom said and opened his arms. Madison let go of her sister and walked over to her brother. He hugged her and held her close, "Now you listen to me. I don't want you to think about being hurt by him. All of his intentions are good and nothing but yourself can tear you two apart. Please give him a chance."_

_"But I'm not ready," Madison admitted quietly. "I'm not ready to have romantic attractions to anyone. I just want all of you back. I just want us to be a family again."_

_"Maddy," Aba said and gently pushed Tom out of the way. He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "You have a great life in front of you. And we will always be with you. Please don't follow us. You need to stay strong for Lucy and Peter as well as Susan. Even Edmund will see the light. But you must protect all of them. It will make sense in time." Aba said at Madison's confused look._

_All of them started to disappear. "No don't go!" Madison cried. It was too soon even if this was some elaborate hoax created by her imagination. She couldn't leave her family. Not again._

_"Stay strong," Eema said._

_"Don't follow us. Stay alive," Aba stated._

_"Keep your sword point up. Don't be afraid of love," Tom smiled at Madison and waved._

_"I'll always be with you in your heart, Maddy. Don't forget we love you." Tears started in Sassy's eyes._

_"Please just stay a little longer," Madison begged._

_"Our time is up dear," Eema's voice echoed as she disappeared._

_"Remember what we have said, Madison," Aba's voiced echoed with his wife's._

_"Don't let your fear of the unknown stop you from loving." Tom's voice joined Eema's and Aba's._

_"Were always there," Sassy's joined the others._

_"Remember I love you," all of her family said at the same time._

Madison woke up to feel her pillow slightly wet. She slowly got out of her bed, put on her robe and went into the parlor. The sky was clear and stars lined the sky. Madison sat on the windowsill her forehead against the window. Her mind was going over what her family said to her. _What did Tom mean by Protector? Why did Aba seem so adamant about me staying alive? Why did that dream seems so real? Why was I wearing that outfit and have two swords and bow and arrows. I'm getting a headache_, Madison thought and rubbed her forehead.

A door opened and Lucy appeared holding a candle. "What are you doing?" Madison asked softly.

Lucy jumped slightly at Madison's voice but relaxed when she saw her. "I was going to see if I can go back to Narnia. Want to come?"

"Sure," Madison got up and the two left not seeing or hearing Edmund getting out the bathroom and walking behind them. When the two got to the wardrobe Lucy held her candle out, the flame died. The two grinned and quickly stepped in to Narnia.

"Come on I want you to meet Mr. Tumnas." Lucy jumped as snow fell slowly. They were in Narnia. It was night still, but it was snowing now. Not to heavily, just enough to make it fun.

"All right, lead on." Madison chuckled. The two were silent for a while, just soaking up the beauty of the winter wonderland Narnia.

"What were you doing when I came in?" asked Lucy.

Madison thought for a bit before answering, "I was looking at the sky, you know."

"You could have done that in your own room. It has a window." Lucy pointed out.

"You really want to know?" Madison asked. Lucy nodded her head and slipped her small hand into Madison's and gave it a squeeze. "All right. I had this weird dream. All of my family was there and telling me to be strong, not to be afraid of love, not to follow them, stay alive, that things would make sense in a while. My brother called me Protector. As if it was a title. He called me 'Protector Madison'. When I asked him, what that meant all he said was that I'll find out soon enough. That's about it," Madison said.

"Are you afraid of love?" Lucy asked. "Or are you afraid of someone loving you?"

"Both," Madison admitted. "I'm afraid of falling in love, someone falling for me and being hurt. Tom used to have a girlfriend. He loved her so much. One day he saw her with another man. When he asked her about it, she dumped him. He was so hurt. It took a long time for Sassy and I to make him laugh and smile again. I don't want to be hurt like that either."

"Just follow your heart. If you are hurt then the other guy doesn't understand what he's missing. You are a good person Maddy, if he does hurt you let me know. I'll see him and give him a piece of my mind," Lucy said the last sentence with such fervor that Madison couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes you're wiser beyond your years Lucy," Madison remarked.

"I don't try to be. I just say what I think. Susan and I use to be that close. Then she grew up and stopped being fun. That's why I like you so much. You're fun and great to be around, and you're _older_ then Susan. Here we are," the two stopped in front of a door that was built in to a mountain. "Mr. Tumnas!" Lucy raced to the door, Madison a few steps behind her. Lucy knocked and a shuffle was heard. The door opened and Madison saw hazel eyes pop out.

"Lucy! Who's your friend and what are you doing here?" the door closed and opened again. A faun probably Mr. Tumnas smiled at the little girl.

"This is my friend Maddy. We just happened to be in the neighborhood," Lucy said as the two walked in. A bookcase lay to the left of a fireplace with the two chairs and a coffee table in front of a roaring fire. A kitchen was in a little alcove to the left of the door and presumably his bedroom to the right.

"Well a friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine. What's you're actual name Maddy?" Mr. Tumnas asked. "Oh find a place to sit while I go and make some tea."

Lucy went to a plush chair in front of the bookcase. Madison went strait to the books. "Madison Silverberg, why? _Sons of Adam and their Ways. Daughters of Eve and their Ways_. Interesting titles."

"Protector," Mr. Tumnas whispered.

"What was that?" Madison asked. Her eyes lightly narrowed in suspicion with what she heard.

"Nothing," Mr. Tumnas objected.

"All right." Madison shrugged and went back to the books, taking her mind off of Mr. Tumnas statement. "_Newts and their Ways_. I love your book titles."

"Yes they are interesting aren't they," Lucy said.

"Tea is ready," chimed Mr. Tumnas. He brought over a tray to the coffee table and sat it down. "Here you go Madison," he said and offered the chair to her.

"No you take it. I like sitting on the floor. Take the seat it is your house. I would feel horrible if you sat on the ground or the steps. Please I insist," Madison said.

"If you insist," Mr. Tumnas sighed and sat on the chair while Madison sat with her back to the fire in front of the two. "Cream or sugar?" he offered the two.

"Cream." Madison stated.

"Sugar!" Lucy said slightly bouncing in her seat. Madison and Mr. Tumnas chuckled at her behavior.

"All right. Ms. Madison just say when," Mr. Tumnas said as he started to pour cream into her drink.

"When," she said with a smile. Mr. Tumnas chuckled as he passed her the tea and a plate.

"How many lumps Ms. Lucy?" Mr. Tumnas asked.

"Just one," Lucy said happily. "Can you play that instrument again? It sounded so pretty." Lucy asked as she received her tea.

"I don't play it very well," Mr. Tumnas objected.

"You play beautifully," Lucy remarked. "Please?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"All right," Mr. Tumnas chuckled. He got out some type of a flute or pipe and started to play. The music was beautiful. It seemed to take you from the world you were in and transport you to somewhere else. Madison sipped her tea as the song continued. She self-consciously started to hum with the song. When it ended both she and Lucy applauded the faun. "That was not very good at all," Mr. Tumnas said and looked at his instrument in annoyance.

"That was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. You can play that for me anytime," Madison said and realized that there was no more tea left in her cup.

"I agree with Maddy. Do you have anymore tea in there?" Lucy asked. Mr. Tumnas looked inside the pot and shook his head.

"It's getting late. Come one Lucy we better go," Madison said when she saw the time on the clock.

"Let me take those. and I'll escort you back to Spare 'Oom." Mr. Tumnas said.

"You don't have to escort us Mr. Tumnas. We can get back by ourselves. But I am grateful for the offer. Come on Lucy," Madison said and took Lucy's hand in hers.

"Good-bye Mr. Tumnas. I hope to see you soon," Lucy said and the two left the house.

"He is a nice faun," Madison said as they started to walk back to the lamppost.

"Yes he is. And doesn't he play that instrument so beautifully," Lucy said in a dreamy state.

Madison raised her eyebrows at the girl. "Are you falling in love, Lucy," Madison joked.

"Not with Mr. Tumnas, I only see him as a close friend," Lucy replied. "Hey isn't that Edmund?" Lucy slipped from Madison's grasp and ran to, what appeared to be, her brother. "Edmund? You got in to!"

Madison followed Lucy and came up to the siblings just as Lucy launched herself at Edmund. "Edmund what are you doing here?" Madison asked.

"Oh Edmund isn't just wonderful here," Lucy said at the same time as Madison's comment.

"Where have you two been?" Edmund asked as he pushed Lucy away from him. Ignoring both of their statements.

"With Mr. Tumnas," Madison replied. _What's he doing here_, Madison thought.

"He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me," Lucy said happily.

"The White Witch?" Edmund asked looking like he didn't want to know the answer.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Edmund looked like he was just told that his best friend was actually a Nazi in disguise.

"Are you all right Edmund? You don't look to good," Madison asked and cocked her head to the side.

"Well what did you expect. I mean, it's freezing," Edmund said and shivered. But there was something in his eyes. Something had changed, Madison didn't know what but she knew it was going to be a bad thing. "How do we get out of here?"

"Well come on. We better tell Peter and Susan. Now they have to believe me since Madison and you have come. So hurry up," Lucy said and dragged Edmund behind her. Madison taking up the rear.

Once they were out of the wardrobe they made good time to the children's parlor. Lucy opened the door and called out, "I'm not the only one! Wake up, Susan! Peter, get up. It's really there," Lucy yelled excitedly and looked like she wanted to jump on Peter's bed. She had been containing her excitement quite well until they hit the parlor. Then she just exploded into smiles, giggles and merriment. Susan walked into the boy's room rubbing her eyes. Madison stood to the back of room. Trying to stay out of view of Peter.

"Lucy what are you talking about," Peter asked tiredly from his bed.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you," Lucy shouted in delight.

"You've been dreaming Lucy," Susan said in an exasperated voice.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnas again! And this time Edmund and Madison went too!" Peter seemed to perk up a bit when Lucy mentioned Madison's name, which didn't go unnoticed by said girl. "They have also been to Narnia!"

"Both of you two saw the faun. Mr. Tumnas, I believe his name was." Peter said as he looked from Edmund to Madison. He then just looked at Madison, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, and he is a sweet faun," Madison said hiding the nerves she got from Peter's staring.

"Ed?" Susan asked and put some hair behind her ear.

Edmund was quiet. "Well he didn't actually go there with us," Lucy stopped and both she and Madison looked at Edmund curiously.

"What were you doing Edmund?" Madison asked. "You weren't with us at Mr. Tumnas house."

Edmund looked uncomfortable for a few seconds as if trying to figure out what to do, he then put on a superior face and said in a snobby voice, "I was just playing along. Madison, Lucy and I have been pretending that Lucy's story is true. I guess we got a bit carried away. I shouldn't have encouraged Lucy and convinced Madison to play, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending. I'm sorry Peter and Susan to drag you into this."

Lucy glared at Edmund as tears started to form on her face and ran from the room. Madison glared at Edmund said a bad name about him in Hebrew and Yiddish. Shoved him against the wall and ran out the door to follow Lucy.

"Lucy!" Madison yelled. She could here Susan and Peter following. "Lucy, oh!" Lucy was clutching on to an old man who must be the Professor.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables. I've told you kids a thousand times! Not to-" Mrs. Macready rasped loudly. She stopped when she saw Lucy crying and clutching the Professor. Madison could here Susan and Peter stopping right behind her. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Professor. I told them that you were not to be disturbed."

"It's quiet all right Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there is an explanation. I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate. Why don't you take her to the kitchen," the Professor said and gave Lucy to Mrs. Macready. Mrs. Macready nodded her head and directed her to the kitchen. Peter, Susan and Madison all turned and started to walk up the stairs quietly. "Can all of you please come to my office?"

The group walked in silence all the way to the office. The Professor let them in. He walked to his desk and picked up a pipe. The pipe had a gold apple at the end, which he lit. "You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper."

"Were very sorry sir, it won't happen again," Peter said and turned to leave.

"It's Lucy and Madison sir," Susan said. Peter turned back around and faced the front. Madison sighed and leaned her back against a wall. She folded her hands over her chest wishing she had her saber with her so she could practice some fencing. She always thought better, when she was practicing something physical like fencing.

She wanted to think about her family. What they were saying in the dream, the meaning behind it. Everything. But the Professor commanded all of her attention.

"Which one is the weeping girl?" the Professor asked not looking up.

"I'm Madison," Madison piped up before Susan could. "Lucy was upset and hence the weeping. A few weeks ago she found a country behind a wardrobe in one of the spare rooms." Madison noticed how the Professors eyes changed. At first, they were just listing to another story but now they held something different. Almost like a thirst to know what happened. As if he has been there before and wanted to know how it was doing. "Nobody believed her but me. Earlier today, I found it. It's real. It is as real as you or me. As touch able as a tree. Earlier tonight Lucy and I went back to see if we could go back to Narnia. That was the country's name."

The professor got up abruptly and said as he guided Madison to the couch. "Narnia you say? Through a wardrobe?"

"Yes in one of the spare rooms. I met a faun that Lucy befriended on her first trip named Mr. Tumnas. When I went earlier today, I found a fox that talked. His name was Swifty. Anyways, tonight we met Edmund when we were coming back from Mr. Tumnas house. Lucy was quiet excited and woke Susan and Peter. When Peter asked if we met Mr. Tumnas I said yes. Edmund didn't meet him but when asked if he went into Narnia he said we were pretending. That we actually didn't go there. Lucy was hurt she dashed out of the room and bumped in to you, Sir."

"But it's illogical. We checked and there was no country of any sorts behind that wardrobe. Professor it's illogical. There is no way another country can exist. And there is no such thing as a parallel universe." Susan shouted.

"How do you know," Madison said and got up from the couch and stood in front of Susan. "Seeing isn't always believing. Sometimes believing is seeing. Two plus two doesn't always equal four. Why can't it be possible? You say illogical. It was illogical for Aba to die! Then my brother a week later and the rest of my family soon after that. That is illogical. I never got over my father's death before my brother died. I never got over my father or brother's deaths when my mother and sister died. I still haven't gotten over any of their deaths yet! So don't you dare start yelling to me about being illogical!

"You only use it because you can't understand it. When you don't understand it, you say it is illogical. I'll tell you one thing Susan Pevencie. You will find a lot things in this world that is illogical," Madison spat.

Susan looked a bit surprised but quickly said back; "There is always a reason. Nothing is ever illogical!"

"Ha. So, Narnia is real. There is a world behind that wardrobe. As you just said 'there is always a reason for everything. Nothing is ever illogical.' My parents died in a war, a reason, they all had deaths in different ways. Just like how my death will be different from theirs. So, everything is logical. There is another world. Perhaps even more then we realize. Narnia is real. I glad you agree Susan." Madison gave a sly smile and sat back down on the couch. Susan just had her mouth open like a fish. Peter mouthed 'wow' and shook his head in disbelief. Madison looked at the Professor who had an odd gleam in his eyes. "Professor do you like apples?"

"Yes, quite a lot. Why do you ask?" the Professor replied. HE shook his head slightly as if to get an idea out of his head.

"The wardrobe that took us to Narnia was made of the wood of an apple tree. The designs showed an apple, apple tree, a boy and a lion. They seemed to tell a story. What type of a story I'm not sure, but a story. Your pipe has a golden apple on it. There is a small orchard out there. You must be very fond of the apple," Madison explained her sly smile still on her face.

The Professor chuckled, "You are very intelligent Ms. Madison. When ever you want to have a conversation with me the door is open."

"Thank you sir. I'm going to go and check up on Lucy. Goodnight, Professor," Madison ignored both Susan and Peter and walked out the door. She quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Lucy was drinking from a cup, looking very miserable. "Hey." Madison said quietly. Lucy looked up and saw Madison. She quickly got down from her chair and hugged Madison.

"Why? Why did he do it? Did I do something to him?" Lucy asked. Madison got down on her knees and hugged the girl tight. Lucy buried her head into Madison's shoulder and started to cry silently.

"I don't know why he did it," Madison said and rubbed Lucy's back. "But you know what?"

"What," Lucy whispered and clutched onto Madison.

"We believe and as long as we believe it will always be real. Maybe someday, they will see that too. Just keep your faith strong for Mr. Tumnas and Narnia. You can sleep with me tonight," Madison suggested.

"Please," Lucy whispered. Madison nodded her head and picked up Lucy. She slowly walked up the stairs and felt Lucy nodding off. By the time she got to her room, Lucy was sound asleep.

TP

Peter was quite amazed on how Madison won the argument over Susan and made her seem like an idiot. But he did feel a bit hurt that Madison didn't say good night to him. But put it aside for now. "So what are you two going to do about this situation?" the Professor asked.

"But, sir, you can't actually believe that story," Susan stated.

"And why not?" the Professor asked.

"Because its illogical," Susan stated sounding very stressed. "Peter back me up."

"I'm not backing you up, Su. Lucy had always been truthful and not Edmund, and Madison did point out many things. Maybe there is a way there. I don't know, but I'll like to go and see it for myself," Peter stated.

"You're only doing that because of you're past relationship with Madison. Maybe she's all ready got a boyfriend, did you think of that?" Susan asked in a very mean way. Peter mentally cringed. She hit right on the spot. He did worry about Madison having a boyfriend. She didn't seem to truly remember him from their childhoods. Which hurt even more then anyone could know or feel. "So stop trying to win her back. She's not the same girl you pledge your love to all those years ago."

"How do you know about that?" Peter glared at his sister. _She was only three or so when that happened. How could she know about that_, Peter asked.

"You wrote a poem about it. It said and I quote 'This is dedicated to my love Madison. The girl who I pledge my love and heart to,' and it got an A," Susan shrugged. "But she is not the same person. She's grown-up, just like you. So stop hoping she'll take you back."

Peter shook his head, "I'm not going to listen to this. Good night Professor." Peter quickly departed the room.

_Susan is right_, Peter thought to himself as he marched up the stairs. Madison had grown up and had different experience then he had. Neither of them were the carefree kids they used to be. Was it still possible for them to love each other? He hoped so.

He got to the parlor and instead of going to his room he went into Madison's. The room was dark except for the moonlight that came in. Lucy was sleeping in the shadows while Madison was in the moonlight. Her long hair loose and spread all around her. She looked like an angel with her white nightdress and the pale moonlight shining on her face.

What Susan didn't know was that 'poem' he wrote when he was thirteen he actually wrote when he was ten and was meant to be a song. He dedicated it to Madison. The love of his life. The one he wanted to spend his life with. He started to sing it quietly,

"Cannot touch, cannot hold

Cannot be together

Cannot love, cannot kiss,

Cannot have each other

"Must be strong, and we must let go

Cannot say what our hearts must know

How can I not love you?

What do I tell my heart?

When do I not want you here in my arms?

How does one waltz away from all of the memories?

How do I not miss you when you are gone?" Tears started to form in Peter's eyes and landed in his lap but he could care less.

"Cannot dream, Cannot share,

Sweet and tender moments

Cannot feel how we feel,

Must pretend it's over

"Must not say what we've known all along

How can I not love you?

What do I tell my heart?

When do I not want you here in my arms?

How does one waltz away from all of the memories?

How do I not miss you when you are gone?

How can I not love you?" Peter traced Madison's face and hair with his finger. The same angelic face and fiery red hair he had loved and pledged his love to her all those years ago. The same face and sunny red he would always love.

"Must be brave, and we must be strong

Cannot say what we've known all along

How can I not love you?

What do I tell my heart?

When do I not want you here in my arms?

How does one waltz away from all of the memories?

How do I not miss you when you are gone?

How can I not love you when you are gone?" Peter ended the song and whipped away the remaining tears. He still loved her and he would hate it if they broke apart again, now that he had found her. He kissed Madison's forehead gently and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you Madison. Even if you don't love me anymore." He kissed her on her forehead one last time and left. But if he had listened closely, he would have heard Madison say, "I still do."

_A/N the ending will probably make more sense if you listen to the actual music as you read it. The song is called, How Can I Not Love You, by Joy Enriquez. Please review._


	9. Welcome to Narnia!

Chapter 9: Welcome to Narnia!

Susan and Edmund now ignored Lucy and Madison completely. This was fine for both of them. Lucy had now taken up residency in Madison's room, which was fine by the older girl. Peter tried to spend time with everyone, which usually obviously didn't work. It had been a week since Edmund went into the wardrobe and little did anyone know; they would be getting an adventure out of the next one.

"Pay attention," Peter called to Edmund, who looked annoyed and was nursing his newly bruised thigh

Edmund stopped rubbing his thigh. "I was. You just threw it too low," Edmund wined. Madison and Lucy both sighed and rolled their eyes at the boys. Peter had decided that they should all play a game. So here they were; out on a sunny day playing cricket. "Can't we go inside?"

"No, it's a sunny day and who knows when we will get another day like this," Peter objected. "Get ready Ed." Peter pitched the ball, which Edmund hit this time. The ball went soaring and broke a window. "Great!"

Madison and Lucy looked at each other. "Boys," the two said at the same time.

TP

"I hope Mrs. McCready doesn't find it before we can clean up the mess," Susan said as they quickly went up the stairs. All of them had left the field and were trying to locate where the ball had landed.

"She was downstairs in the kitchen last time I saw her," Lucy piped up.

Edmund snorted, "That was more then an hour ago. She has probably moved on." Peter suddenly stopped, which made Madison run into him, this made Lucy run into her, and then made Susan almost trip over Lucy, who crashed into Madison, which made Edmund crash into Susan. In conclusion: everyone ended up on the floor.

"Why did you stop?" Madison asked Peter, trying to control her temper at the boy. Someone had gutted her in her stomach!

"Did you see that?" Peter asked, looking a bit frightened.

"See what?" Madison spat and started to untangle herself from the group.

"There was a lion right there, and it roared," Peter said, pointing at a bare strip of wall.

"There is nothing there," Madison grunted and helped Lucy up.

"Maybe _you're_ the one who needs glasses," Susan said coldly. Peter glared at Susan but didn't say anything to retort. A series of footsteps sounded and the odd group of five looked at each other.

"McCready. We better get out of here," Lucy clung to Madison's hand.

"Come on," Madison said and started to run. Something was pulling her, where she didn't know, but it was certainly there. Something was pulling her. Peter, Lucy, Susan and Edmund were right behind her. She opened up a door to a spare room and saw the wardrobe. The wardrobe that had led Lucy, Edmund and Madison into Narnia. "Hurry up!" Madison and Lucy quickly got into the wardrobe, Edmund not too far behind.

"No-" Susan started, but was pushed by Peter into the wardrobe, who followed Susan and closed the wardrobe, but left it a crack open.

"Who stepped on my foot?" Edmund asked.

"I did-" Susan started, but landed face first into snow. She lifted her head and looked around. "What?"

Madison was standing up, with a small smile on her face. Lucy clapped happily and started to jump around in excitement. "Welcome to Narnia," Madison said brightly and caught a snowflake in her hand.

"But this is impossible," Susan murmured as she got up.

"Do we need to start that debate again?" Madison asked. She really was getting tired of Susan and all of her logic and illogical talk. Madison noticed Lucy bending down and starting to pack some snow. An evil smirk on her face as she got up, putting the snowball behind her back while winking at Madison.

"I supposed sorry isn't enough," Peter asked as he turned around and gave an apologizing look to Lucy and Madison.

"No, but this might," Lucy threw her snowball at Peter, hitting him in the head. Snow got into his blond hair.

"All right," Peter bent down to make his own snowball.

"Snowball fight!" Madison yelled. She quickly made a snowball and threw it at Peter at the same time Lucy threw hers. "Two for the Madalu."

"Madalu?" Susan yelled as she threw a snowball, her aim was bit off and it hit Edmund in the thigh.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund whined. Everyone stopped and dropped their snowballs. He turned to look at two mountains. "She said to go this way," he murmured and started to walk in that direction.

"You liar," Peter said and quickly stopped his brother and turned him around to face Madison and Lucy. "Since you have obviously been here, apologize to Lucy and Madison!" Peter ordered. Edmund didn't say anything. "Apologize!" Peter bellowed.

"All right. I'm sorry," Edmund whined, but didn't sound very convincing

"That's okay. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy said. Madison had to struggle to make sure her lips didn't form a wicked smile at the boy. But her mind was confused. Why did Edmund want to go that way? Who is this 'she'?

"Very funny," Edmund muttered to Lucy. "Why don't we go over there?" Edmund pointed to the way he was originally going.

"I think Lucy and Madison should decide," Peter said, looking over at the two.

"Maddy, can we-"

"Yes, Lucy we can go see him," Madison cut in.

"We want you to meet Mr. Tumnas," Lucy said, giving a full-blown smile. Her eyes once again sparkled in merriment.

"Then Mr. Tumnas it is," Peter declared

"Shouldn't we get some coats or something?" Susan then shivered as if to prove her point.

"All right," Peter shrugged and took out five coats from the wardrobe. "We'll just take these. I'm sure the Professor won't mind." Peter said as he started to pass out the coats. "And logically, were not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter said, glancing at Susan, while she glared back. Madison thanked Peter for the coat and put it on.

"That's a girl's coat," Edmund moaned at the coat Peter had given him.

"I know," Peter, replied back, his face neutral. He then pushed the coat into his brothers' reluctant hands. "Which way do we go Lu? Maddy?" Madison glared at Peter when he said her nickname. "Madison." He corrected himself. Madison could tell he was trying not to be upset about it, but failed. Susan gave him and 'I told you' look.

"Lu, you lead. You know the way better then I do," Madison said.

"Okay," Lucy said excitedly and the group started to head off towards Mr. Tumnas' house. Madison looked around and actually took in her surroundings. The trees were layered with snow and reached up into the sky. She had once been to a place like this many years ago. With her family. Tears started to prick the back of her eyes.

"Maddy, are you okay?" Lucy asked quietly, taking Madison's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah," Madison said, she blinked and the tears were gone. Madison could see out of the corner of her eye that Peter was giving her a worried look, not believing that she really was okay. Unfortunately, he was right. Narnia made Madison remember all the winters she spent with her brother and sister. Playing games, racing, and being a family. It reminded her that she was never going to see her family again. And that made her more upset then anything.

Peter gave a small smile and rushed a bit ahead while falling in the process, and then rolled down the hill. Lucy giggled and Madison gave a small smile. Peter also smiled once Madison did, then got up and brushed the snow away from him. Madison looked at Peter in concern. Not because she was worried about him being hurt. But because he did that for her. Madison knew Peter loved her but she couldn't return the feeling. She couldn't love anyone after her family died.

Madison started to get a headache and she rubbed her forehead. _Where is your family when you need them the most?_ Madison pondered.

"No," Lucy said, her voice sounding terrified. Madison broke out of her reverie to notice that they were a few feet from Mr. Tumnas' front door. Or where the front door should be. The door lay off its hinges almost like it was rammed down by something big and heavy repeatedly. Lucy quickly darted forward, quickly followed by Madison who was then followed by Peter, Susan and Edmund.

"Oh god," Madison said, as she entered the house and looked around to see it ravaged. Books, dishes, blankets, pictures; everything was laying on the floor in a mess. Furniture was spewed and torn up all over the floor. Deep scratches were evident on the wooden floor and door. Madison noticed some parchment with writing on it, lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up.

"What happened here?" Peter asked as he looked around. A confused expression on his face.

"Maybe this will tell us," Madison pushed Peter and Susan out of the way and went outside, so she could read it. Lucy was right behind her. Madison took a deep breath and read the parchment, her voice ringing over the clearing.

"The former occupant of this premises, the Faun Tumnas, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Island, etc., also of comforting her Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans.

Signed _MAUGRIM_,

Captain of the Secret Police,

LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"All right, now we really should go back," Susan insisted and tried to take the parchment from Madison's hands. Madison just spun on her heel.

"Secret police? Sounds more like the damn Gestapo to me," Madison muttered and ripped the parchment in half.

"But what about Mr. Tumnas?" Lucy asked, sounding frantic.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan stated.

"They don't understand, do they," Lucy asked and looked toward Madison, who shook her head sadly.

"We're the humans," Madison said strongly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "She must have found out about us, particularly Lucy."

"Maybe we can call the police then," Peter suggested.

"These are the police," Susan retorted.

"They are the Gestapo is what they are." Madison murmured, but everyone heard. "There has to be a reason. There is never coincidence, only necessity. Why are we here? Some things may not be logical, but there is a reason. Stuff doesn't just happen; there is always a reason for it to happen. Whether good, bad or just doesn't make sense, there is a reason."

Lucy started to cry. "Don't worry. We'll think of something," Peter said when he noticed Lucy's teary-eyed face. Madison had to admit, he cared a lot about his family, and he just didn't know how to show it at times.

"Why?" Edmund asked. "I mean, he's a criminal."

"Psst," someone said. The group looked around. "Psst," It sounded more urgent now and it sounded like it came from above them. The group looked up to see a bird. The bird looked at them, "Psst." It said.

"Did that bird 'psst' us?" Susan asked.

"If a fox can talk, why not a bird?" Madison shrugged and approached the bird. The bird went back one branch. "You want us to follow you?"

The bird gave a little trill. Madison nodded her head and took a few steps forward, followed by Lucy, who once again held her hand. The bird moved down a few branches. "What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"Following the bird. What does it look like?" Madison said and went further in. Peter went after the two. Followed by the reluctant a Susan and Edmund. "It looks like a robin." Madison stated to Lucy.

"I think you're right Maddy," Lucy replied. The robin then took off. A scuttling of noises was heard to the right and everyone started to look around. Peter, Susan and Edmund all quickly hurried to Madison and Lucy. The scuttling noises seemed to be circling them.

"Whoever's there, you better show your self," Madison said in a strong voice, her flashing emerald eyes looking for any sign of attack, just like how Tom showed her when she was younger. She was up on the balls of her feet, her knees bent to make it quick to attack or doge something, just like her father told and showed her to do when she was a preteen. Wishing she had her saber with her or some type of weapon to protect herself and the Pevencies with; for she did not know if the thing making the noise was a friend or foe.

_A/N slight cliffhanger. _: D _Got this out sooner then I thought. One good thing about not having school all day is I get more time to write. Please review._


	10. Some New Friends

Chapter 10: Some New Friends

Susan and Lucy huddled close to Peter, Edmund not to far behind the three. The sound stopped and Madison quickly turned to her right. Slowly a paw, a head, then a body of a beaver came out of the bushes.

"It's a beaver," Peter said in amazement to Madison.

"I can tell," Madison retorted. Trying to sound somewhat polite but failed.

Peter started to click his tongue and hold out his hands. The beaver looked at it and said, "I'm not going to smell it if that is what you mean," Sounding offended. Lucy snuffled a laugh; Susan, Edmund and Peter showed surprise. Madison's face was neutral.

"A beaver with a sense of humor," Madison said the corner of her mouth tipped upward. "That's rare."

The beaver spoke again. "Lucy Pevensie?" Lucy stopped smiling and approached the beaver.

"Yes?" The beaver took out a hankie and gave it to Lucy. She looked at it and then at the beaver. "This is the hankie I gave Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnas," the Beaver interrupted. "He gave it to me just before they took them."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked, her voice holding hope for her friend.

"Further in," the beaver said and pointed toward the woods. Peter, Madison and Lucy took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked again and grabbed hold of Peter's coat, keeping him back.

"She's right," said Edmund as he stepped forward. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knew the faun," Peter shrugged his shoulders. Madison groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Peter don't debate," advised Madison. "Leave that to me."

"He's a beaver, Peter. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, like a wardrobe shouldn't lead us here. Or that fauns shouldn't be alive. And now animals talk. Point?" Madison asked.

"Is everything all right?" the beaver popped his head of a snow bank.

"Yes, we were just talking," Peter said quickly.

"That's better left for safer quarters," he whispered.

"He means the trees," Lucy explained and started to walk behind the beaver with Madison. Everyone looked around and followed the beaver, Madison and Lucy.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." The beaver said as the group went through a huge trench. When they reached a clearing that had a river and a small dam, the beaver once again said but more excitedly, "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of Rosie' Lee."

"It's lovely," Lucy said.

"It's merely a truffle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished yet. It'll look the business when it is though." Madison looked around and caught Peter's gaze. Something was telling her that this was something she had always wanted. But what? What was this 'something'? And why did she feel it when she had caught Peter's gaze? Madison tore her eyes from Peter and looked everywhere but at Peter. '

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" A female voice yelled. A female beaver came out of the hut. "If I find you've been out with Badger again, I... Oh! Well those aren't badgers! Oh, I never thought I'd live see this day." The female beaver waddled up to the group and glared at the male beaver. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

He chuckled. "I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Lucy and Madison chuckled. Susan and Peter smiled. Edmund just looked solemn.

"Oh, come inside." The female beaver said, she took Madison's hand and turned around. "And we'll see if we can get you some food, and some civilized company." Mr. Beaver chuckled and shrugged. Mrs. Beaver went into the hut, still holding Madison's hand.

"Now careful. Watch your step," the male said.

"Excuse the mess," the female beaver said as Madison walked in. Her mouth dropped. "Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair." Madison closed her mouth and shook her head.

The small house was warm and cozy, thanks to the roaring fire in the living room. Off to the side the was kitchen, with the smell of fish and wood wafting from it, a strange combination. The walls were covered in pieces of wood, left from incomplete construction. A small table sat in the middle of the room, with three candles sitting on it, and small chairs surrounding it. A set of stairs led to what Madison guessed to be the bedrooms. It had such a homey feeling to it that Madison couldn't help but feel a bit more relaxed then when she was outside.

Once everyone was done with introductions, they sat to eat dinner, minus Edmund who was sitting on the stairs. Peter asked the question that was on every one's mind. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnas?"

Mr. Beaver shook his head sadly. "They'll have taken him to the Witch's' castle. You know what they say. There are few that go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish 'n' chips?" Mrs. Beaver asked nervously and put a plate of a whole fish and chips. _The original fish and chips_, Madison thought. Lucy looked sadly down to the table, Madison draped her hand around the girl, and hugged her close. Mrs. Beaver looked at Lucy in a motherly way. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

Mrs. Beaver jabbed Mr. Beaver in the ribs. Mr. Beaver spat into his cup. "Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

Mr. Beaver looked around before leaning forward "Aslan is on the move," he whispered. Aslan. When Mr. Beaver said 'Aslan', Madison felt like she did when her father or Tom had comforted her after a nightmare, or when she had helped Sassy learn to ride a bike. Lucy looked more hopeful, Madison removed her arm, but held the little girl's hand.

Edmund got up from his place from the stairs and asked, "Who's Aslan?"

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver laughed. Madison now glared at him. "You cheeky little blighter." Mrs. Beaver hit him on his arm. "What?" he asked and stopped laughing.

"We don't know this Aslan" Madison said. Her tone harsh.

"You really don't know, do you?" Mr. Beaver asked, unbelieving.

"We haven't been here long," Peter spoke up.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

Edmund started to move away, Madison quickly lashed out and grabbed hold of his sleeve. "Stop, Edmund! Now listen to what the Beavers have to say. We might find something out to help get Mr. Tumnas out. So you just sit down and listen." Edmund glared at Madison and sat next to her.

Mrs. Beaver picked up where her husband left off, "He's been away for a long while."

"But he just got back," Mr. Beaver said excitedly. _Pretty long vacation_, Madison thought to her self. "And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us," Lucy asked a confused expression on her face.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver yelled. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Then tell us," Madison asked coldly. She didn't like information being withheld from her, especially if it dealt with her.

"Look," Mr. Beaver started and started to count on his fingers. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked incredulously.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver said quickly. "Not blaming. Thanking you." She corrected.

"Odd way of thanking us," Madison muttered.

"There's a prophecy," Mr. Beaver started. "'When Adam's flesh and Adams bone sits at Cair Paravels throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan pointed out.

"I know it don't," Mr. Beaver replied back. "You're kinda missin' the point!"

Mrs. Beaver put a paw on Mr. Beavers shoulder and once again took over, "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. The Protector will protect her Kings and Queens and fight along the High King in battle.

"There is another one that goes like this 'The High King and Protector who made a pledge of love when young, will stay together even when separate. Together there love for each other will blossom and grow forever," Mrs. Beaver said with a flourish.

Madison could feel Peter's gaze on her. She took a deep breath but could feel her anger boiling up, she absentmindedly turned her hands in to fists, her knuckles straining against her skin. "You are saying that because of this prophecy I have to love Peter. I can't do it on my own free will? Don't answer that question. I'm going outside. I need to blow up," Madison said and slightly shoved the table on her way out. She slammed the door shut, letting all her frustration, anger and resentment come out in a blood-curling scream.

TP

Once Madison slammed the door, the group heard her scream. It was one of frustration, torment and grief. "I'm going to go talk to her," Peter said and started to get up.

"No," Lucy said and reached across the table and grabbed her brother's sleeves. "No one talk to her. Especially not you Peter. You will only make it worse."

"But she needs someone there to watch over her" Peter said and started to get up again.

"Peter, don't be stupid," Susan said exasperated. "She lost her entire family one after another. Then we came. Lucy reminds her of her sister, Sassy. Edmund and I were not being nice to her, for different reasons. Then you. She has conflicting emotions about you."

"How do you know? You two talk together now," Peter said in a 'I-don't-believe-you' voice.

"No. I can tell by how she looks at you, sometimes she looks at you like she's in love, sometimes scared and frightened. Her emotions about you are always changing and now the prophecy. She's scared and frightened. Her family isn't with her. There is no way she can contact them. All she wants to do is go home. Not to the Professors, but to her home; her mother, father, brother and sister. But she can't. You scare her because you love her. You have always loved her. She has probably pushed down all her memories of you so deep that she may never truly remember them. She is scared of your unconditional love. How you can give it to her freely without restraint. You loved her when you were children and now, and that worries her because she can't remember those times or the pledge," Susan let go of Peter's wrist and looked at Lucy. "Don't go out there. Any of you three. Let me handle this." Susan got up and walked out the door before anyone could say anything.

Madison was packing snowballs and then throwing them into trees and blank spaces of air while mumbling stuff under her breath. Susan didn't say anything. She knew that Madison would notice her, it would only take some time. About five minutes later Madison's breath was ragged. She went up to one of the trees and kicked it hard. "Stupid life. Can't get a moments peace. Take away my family and then pound me with this responsibility. I. Hate. My. Life." Madison kicked the tree again and then fell to the floor sobbing, her hands holding her face.

Susan got up from where she was and walked over to Madison. She didn't say anything, she just only put a hand on the girl's shoulder, which was going up and down with the sobs. Susan waited until the girl's sobs slowed down to sniffles. "Thanks Susan," she murmured.

"Any time," Susan said. "I figured you didn't want Peter here at this time."

"Yeah," Madison agreed quietly.

"Feel better?" Susan asked as she rubbed Madison's back.

"Yeah. Why are you now being nice to me?" Madison asked.

Susan sighed and knew the truth had to come out, "I've gotten over my resentment of you. There were two things that I resented you for. The first one is: I'm jealous of you and Lucy's relationship. I'm her big sister and she should turn to me with her problems, but she goes to you. You are more of a big sister to her then I ever was. I just wish Lucy and I had that type of a relationship. So I resented you for it."

"She also wants it. But you need to stop acting like a grown-up. Lucy just wants to spend time with you. But you go brush her aside for other things just like an adult. Lucy still wants to turn to you but she's worried that you would just brush whatever the comment or question was aside. If you spend time with her and talk to her like a sister and not like an adult, she'll come back to you. You are her sister, I'm not. They would be things I don't understand but you might have. Just spend time with her," Madison said as she brushed her tears away from her puffy eyes.

"All right. I'll try. But what about you? Are you okay with everything?" Susan asked gently.

"I don't know," Madison whispered. "I feel like I should remember Peter, from when I was younger but I just can't. I've never remembered much from my early childhood. I don't even remember this pledge of love that the prophecy said we gave. At times, I do feel affectionate towards him, other times afraid of him. I don't know why and it's driving me nuts. Something tells me I'm supposed to like him, but at the same time I'm scared of what would happen if we do get together. I think its because I'm worried about getting hurt from him. Like my brother. He loved someone very much then she dumped him for some rugby star. I think I'm afraid of getting hurt just like that," Madison explained. Susan nodded her head and continued to rub Madison's back.

"Hmm. Do you want to hear the second reason that I didn't like you and has nothing to do with Lucy?" Susan asked.

"What?," Madison drew her legs up to her body and looked at Susan with her emerald green eyes. _I can see what Peter means by 'you can sink into her eyes'_, Susan thought as she looked into Madison's eyes.

"You're beautiful. In both soul and body. Sure you can get angry at times, but that is human nature. I think that is one reason Peter loves you. And he does. He loves your soul. You are such a good person and are ready to listen to anyone. You also have a great figure. Who wouldn't love you?" Susan said with a smile.

"I'm not beautiful. Though Sassy would then start telling the stories of the boys who came around." Madison noticed Susan's curious face and explained. "Boys would come flocking toward me when I turned thirteen and started to get curves. Tom started to learn how to wield a broadsword and used that as weapon whenever someone came, asking me out and I said 'no' and would stay there begging for me to go out with him. Tom would come running out of the garage swinging his sword the boy would always take off running and never come back. But I just don't know about Peter.

"Like I was saying before, I get conflicting emotions about him, at the same time. One wanting to jump into his arms and the other to take off into the hills running. I don't know why I feel these different emotions. But its scaring me. I don't have my mother to confide to, my father to listen to, my brother who was always there for me, or my sister to tease and help with homework. I'm more jealous of you. You still have a mother and siblings and probably a father. My father wasn't even supposed to get injured. He was a doctor working in a M*A*S*H unit. He went to the front to help with wounded and was shot. Ever since then I could never stand to hear a car backfire or the sound of a gunshot. You're a lucky girl Susan. Your beautiful in your own way," Madison sighed and got up. "I think I'm ready to go back in now."

"You sure?," Susan asked in a concern voice.

"I'm positive, Mum," Madison smiled and the two girls chuckled. "Friends?" Madison stuck out her hand.

"Friends," Susan reached for Madison's hand and shook it.

"But I am still going to be fighting you about things being logical," Madison stated.

Susan smiled, "I'd be disappointed if you stopped." The two girls then went back into the hut.

TP

"-Lucy that has to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard from you," Peter's voice said as Susan opened the door and ushered Madison in.

"What's the weirdest thing?" Susan asked and drew attention to her and Madison.

"If a duck and a cat mated their child would be part cat and part duck. Now if that child mated with an owl, their child will be part cat, part duck and part owl. So how does this child's be pure horse, when it mated with a fish?" Lucy shrugged.

"That is plain weird," Madison agreed and sat down. No one noticed Edmund sneaking out. "Do you really think we're the ones in these prophecy's?"

"Well you better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted you an army," Mr. Beaver said quickly.

"Our army," Lucy asked sounding excited.

Susan turned to Peter, "Mum sent us away, so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter stated. "Were not heroes."

"Were from Finchely," Susan said.

"I think being from Finchely isn't going to change anything. But I don't think this was a mistake," Madison said after a moment. "There must be a reason why we're here. This isn't a place you can just fly to. I don't think you're Mum could have done anything to stop this."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Susan said to the Beavers, while getting up, "But we really have to go."

"No, you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver said quickly.

"He's right," Madison said and finally looked at Peter. "For Mr. Tumnas' sake at least."

"It's out of our hands," Peter said a bit regretfully as he stood up. Madison snorted quietly. "I'm sorry, but it is time the five us started to go home. Ed?" Everyone looked around but didn't see Edmund only an open door. "I'm going to kill him." Madison quickly got up and started to walk to the door. She looked at his tracks, they were still fresh.

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said in a solemn voice. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Come on his tracks are still fresh." Madison went back into the hut and grabbed her coat. Peter, Susan and Lucy right behind her. The five of them, counting Mr. Beaver, started to follow Edmund's tracks.

"Hurry!" Peter yelled. The five of them were running through a forest. Lucy tripped, but Susan helped her up. Madison leapt over a fallen tree and continued to run down the forest trail, following Edmund's footprints.

It felt like hours when it was only a few minute of traveling. Madison stopped at a deep decline, Edmund's tracks led to a huge ice castle. She let out a low whistle. Even from miles away, the thing was huge. Everyone stopped next to Madison. There was one lone figure that walked into some light. It was Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, the sound echoed through the valley.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver shushed Lucy down immediately.

Something told Madison to go after Edmund. She put on a determined face and lunged forward to the castle. "No!" Peter yelled and grabbed Madison around the waist.

"Get off me, Peter!" Madison yelled and struggled to get out of Peter's grasp. Her waist was burning, from where Peter's arms lay.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver yelled at Madison. Madison stopped squirming and looked toward Mr. Beaver a curious expression on her face.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yelled.

"He's our brother!" Lucy backed up.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver yelled sounding very aggravated. "The Witch wants all five of you. To kill you. To stop the prophecy from coming true."

"Then she has completed it," Madison spat. She then broke away from Peter, and shoved him away. "All she needs to do is kill Edmund! That will stop it! You need two Sons of Adam! There's one!" Madison looked behind her to see the light slowly waxing away.

"This is all your faults," Susan said and glared at Madison and Peter.

"Our faults?" Peter asked his voice rising.

"None of this would have happened if you two had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yelled.

"So you knew this would have happened?" Madison said her voice went down to a cold and deadly whisper.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan admitted. "Which is why we should have left as soon as we could!"

"Stop it!" yelled Lucy. Peter, Madison and Susan all turned to her. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

_She's right_, Madison thought.

"She's right," Mr. Beaver said at the same time. "Only Aslan can help Edmund now."

Peter looked gravely down at Mr. Beaver and said wearily, "Then take us to him." All of them looked toward the ice castle and worried about the safety of Edmund.

"We better get back," Madison stated and started to walk back to the dam. Slowly the others followed Madison, everyone was very seldom.

The group was about halfway to the dam when a wolf's howl sounded through the forest. Madison eyes wide with fright. "The Witch's wolves! Quickly!" Madison grabbed Lucy's hand quickly started to run. Mr. Beaver, Peter and Susan not far behind. _It's a good thing were close to the dam_, Madison thought and saw the house-dam coming into view.

Mr. Beaver sped up and quickly opened the door shouting out loud, "Hurry, Mother! Their after us!"

"Oh, right then," Mrs. Beaver said and started to gather food from the kitchen. Madison went over to a cupboard where the herbs were and started to look through the herbs to see if there was any medicinal.

"What are they doing?" Peter asked. As Mrs. Beaver pulled down some jam and Madison took a hand full of witch hazel. Mr. Beaver shrugged.

"You'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver said. "It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver can get pretty cranky when he is hungry." Susan then joined.

"I'm cranky now," Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Medicinal herbs; in case one of us get wounded in some way. Always good to carry around when you don't have a first aid kit," Madison explained as she took a handful of another type of herb and put it into the pack she was making and then stuffed into Peter's arm and none to gently either.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast," Peter retorted. Susan glared.

"At least she's helping. Which is more then what you're doing," Madison stated. "Now move!" The snarling of wolves sounded from the outside of the dam. One of the wolves started to dig.

Mr. Beaver opened a trapdoor behind a bookcase and quickly ushered everyone in. As soon as he closed the door, Madison heard the sound of something breaking and knew the wolves had got into the house.

"Badger and me dug this," Mr. Beaver said. Peter held a torch that Madison gave him right before she entered the tunnel. "Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it lead to your mum's," Mrs. Beaver criticized. Madison held the package of medicinal herbs close to her chest. Lucy fell over a root, who Madison almost tripped over.

"Lucy," Madison said. The barking of wolves echoed down through the tunnel.

"Their in the tunnel," Lucy said and looked very scared. Madison could feel herself pale.

"Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver agreed sounding a bit frightened. All of them set off again but with a much faster pace.

"Run!" Peter yelled.

"Shh!" Madison whispered and said. "We don't want them to hear us!"

"Quick!" Mrs. Beaver muttered to herself. They made a few turns before stopping in front of a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" She panted to her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver retorted back. Mr. Beaver jumped up to a hole and started to climb.

"Come on," Madison urged and helped Mrs. Beaver, Susan and Lucy up.

"Ladies first," Peter said.

"Positive?" Madison asked as she got ready to climb.

"Positive," Peter nodded his head. She blinked her eyes at him and saw him in a new light, now he looked much more braver and even a bit more dashing then a few minutes ago. She nodded her head and started to climb. She felt Susan's hand pulling her up and out of the hole to see snow. Madison quickly got out followed by Peter who must have left the torch behind, as it wasn't in his hands. As soon as Peter was out, he, Madison and Mr. Beaver moved a barrel in front of the whole to plug it up.

Madison heard a thunk and looked up to see Lucy on the ground with statues of mice at her feet. She looked around the small clearing and saw all sorts of creatures that were statures, horror, pain and worry was on all of their faces. Madison felt tears spring to her eyes and she let them fall. She felt someone wrap their arms around her, brought her to the person's chest and hug her, one that she gave back as she cried silent tears for the animals in stone.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver cooed to her husband, and Madison felt the tears starting to come up again.

"It's all right," the hugger cooed to Madison as he brushed her hair. The smell of spice filled Madison's nostrils but it soothed her.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver sadly said back. That one statement made Madison cry again, but not just for the statues, but also for Mr. Beaver and her sister.

"Madison?" Lucy asked. Madison took a deep breath and broke away from the hug. She looked at Lucy not wanting to see the person who had hugged her face. She knew who it was, and wasn't ready to face him.

Madison whipped the remaining tears away, and gave a meekly smile to the girl. "It's just that, Sassy loved any woodland creature and to see a bunch of them turned to stone, with faces like these." Madison took a deep shuddering breath. Lucy nodded her head and squeezed the girl's hand. Susan touched Madison shoulder a sign saying 'I'm here for you'.

Peter looked at his sisters and Madison and said seriously, "I'm sure Sassy would have cried to, and you would comfort her. But you're the one crying, and I'll try to comfort you the best I can." Madison looked at Peter, she noticed for the first time since the train that he did care for her and wanted her to be happy. Somehow, Madison got a weird feeling in her stomach and her heart felt a bit warmer too.

"Thanks," she said. "What _did_ happen here?"

"This is what becomes of those who crosses the Witch," a male voice said. One that sounded very familiar to Madison. A fox stepped out and Madison's eyes went wide.

_A/N would you believe it that the last, this and the next chapter were all in one huge chapter. I bet you guys are actually glad that I cut it down. Please review._


	11. Some New Enemies

_A/N I am so sorry this is so late. But homework kept pilling up, and then my mom took away my the laptop this was originally on and my life is going through a lot of shit at the moment. But the next update should be here my the new year. Happy Holidays everyone. _

Chapter 11: Some New Enemies

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver yelled and started to walk up to the fox.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox said and stepped down from the house he was standing on.

"Yeah? Well you sure do look like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver seethed. "Stand back, Protector. I'll take care of him. No need to dirty your hands on him."

"No!" Madison said and stepped in between the fox and Mr. Beaver, her emerald green eyes on the fox. "Swifty? Is that you?"

"You remember me," Swifty said with surprise.

"You saved my life. You heard the Witch coming and quickly sent me back," Madison explained. "I never forget a debt."

"You don't owe me anything, Daughter of Eve," Swifty said with a smile but then his expression turned serious. He moved so he could look at everyone. "But, right now we need to move." Madison heard the wolves low breathes and the padding of feet.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked hurriedly. Swifty smiled.

"Get up to the top branch of the tree."

"All right." Madison scooped up Mr. Beaver and put him on one of the branches and then Mrs. Beaver. "Keep going up. Whose next?" Lucy went up. Madison picked up the eight year old and put her on one of the branches. Susan followed, Madison gave her a lift up.

"Peter, you're next."

"You won't be able to lift me," Peter said back. "I'll help you up.

Madison was about to argue when a howl sounded, this time much closer. Madison nodded her head, reluctantly, and had Peter give her a leg up. Peter followed. Soon Madison and Peter were on the same branch as Susan and Lucy that was to the top of the tree. Madison was the closet to the trunk, then Peter, Lucy and Susan. The two beavers were on another branch.

Swifty soon started to cover the scent and as soon as he did the wolves burst through the barrier and surrounded Swifty, "Greeting gents. Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me," one of the wolves said. He was the biggest one there. "I know where you're allegiance lies. Were looking for some humans."

Swifty laughed, "Humans? Here in Narnia?" Everyone looked toward each other but Madison. She only looked at Swifty. Worry in her eyes. "That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the dogs attacked Swifty. Madison and Lucy would've screamed out loud if not for Peter quickly putting his hands over their mouths. Madison could feel herself go a bit pink. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Mr. Beaver doing the same thing to his wife.

"Your reward is your life," taunted the wolf. Swifty was held in the grasp of one of the other wolves. The wolf looked ready to eat him in one smooth bite. "It's not much, but still." Madison's eyes grew big once again and desperately tried to peel Peter's hand from her mouth. Peter let go of Lucy's mouth, which Susan took over. Peter wrapped his arm around Madison, pulling her to his chest, trying to shield her from the scene going on below. But Madison still saw.

"Where are the fugitives?" the wolf asked again.

Swifty looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up, "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out," ordered the wolf. The wolf that held Swifty threw him to the side, and followed the rest of the pack.

Once the wolves were gone, Madison broke away from Peter and jumped down to the ground. Her legs caved in under her in her rush to move toward her fallen friend, so she crawled. She could hear the others following but were climbing down instead. Madison reached Swifty and picked him up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Protector," Swifty whispered. "Can you please put me down? You're hurting my back."

Madison slowly, carefully, and gently put Swifty down, "How did you know I was the Protector?"

"Aslan told me," he murmured. No one else heard his reply. Mrs. Beaver came waddling over.

"Quickly! Set up a fire! Protector, I need the herbs," she command. Madison passed the package of herbs to the beaver.

"I hope they won't mind if we took some of their wood," Peter said as he went into one of the house that was unlocked. Soon a blazing fire was started, food was cooking, and Mrs. Beaver with some help from Madison tended to Swifty.

"They were helping Tumnas," Swifty explained. "The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Uh!"

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Well I wish I could say their bark is worse then their bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming then," Madison scolded.

"He's worse then Beaver on Bath Day," supplied Mrs. Beaver.

"Worse day of the year," Mr. Beaver said gravely. Madison let out a small chuckle.

"You're right Protector, that does sting. Thank you for your kindness," Swifty said to both Madison and Mrs. Beaver as he got up. "But that is all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," Swifty said with pride. Madison couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked sounding like a five year old on Christmas day.

Mrs. Beaver gasped, "What's he like?" Everyone looked curiously at Swifty.

"Like everything we've ever heard," he said, sounding amazed himself. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

Peter looked down and seemed a bit nervous. Susan spoke up, her voice didn't let out what she felt but her eyes did. They showed anger but at what or who Madison wasn't sure, "But we're not planning on fighting any witch."

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Swifty said quickly. Madison darted her eyes to Peter. He looked up and only met blank eyes. She was hiding what she felt about this topic, for when the two could talk privately.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver said worriedly.

Peter threw his sandwich into the fire, "We just want our brother back." Susan and Lucy both looked down. Madison felt a fire starting to grow inside her, and subconsciously made fists in the snow. It took all of her self-discipline to keep her face neutral and not hit Peter.

Swifty and the Beavers looked sad at that news. "I still must go and fulfill my duty. May we meet again, Protector." Swifty then fled into the undergrowth. Madison could have sworn she saw a tear forming in the fox's eye. The fire burned brighter and hotter.

"I think its time we all got to bed," Mrs. Beaver said quietly.

"Peter, I need to talk to you in private; now," Madison cold voice commanded. Peter gave a worried look but nodded his head as he rose. Madison also got up. "The rest of you get some sleep. We'll be back soon."

She then shoved Peter, and none to gently, to the right. Soon they were out of eyeshot. Madison stopped Peter and said coldly, "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Peter asked, trying to play dumb. Madison snorted.

"I'm a president of a debate club at school so you'll need to do a bit better then that. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She started to circle Peter, like a vulture and its food. "But just in case your peanut sized brain forgot, I'm talking about what you told Swifty."

"I don't have to explain my reasoning to you," Peter said gently. "And can you please stop circling me?"

Madison made her voice sickly sweet, "Feeling uncomfortable? Good. That's the point of it, to put you on edge. To make you feel like you have no escape. Because that is where you are!" Peter cringed. Her tone quickly went back to harsh and cold, "Look around you! Do you not understand what 'tyrant' means! I'll tell you! It means a ruler who exercises absolute power brutally over her people! That is what this Witch is! A tyrant!" Madison continued to circle Peter.

She continued making exaggerated motions as she went, "And you're not going to do anything about it! You have the power here! Aslan is creating an army for you! And you're going to brush it aside?"

"What about my family?!" Peter yelled back, neither knew that their voices carried over to where their camp was and that everyone was listening. "Are you saying to brush Edmund aside? To just forget about him? He's my brother! Wouldn't you go after your brother or sister if they were in danger?"

"Yes, in a second I would have! But, what I am saying, _King_ Peter, is that you have a duty! Don't make Edmund the only reason why we're staying here! Look around, listen to the voices, smell the scent in the air! War! That is what they are saying! They have been dealing with this tyrant for a hundred years! A century, Peter! They want this, they want to be free again! Did you not see those statues and what happened to Mr. Beaver's friend? Did you not hear what Swifty told you? The Witch turns her enemy into stone! Did you not see their faces? The statues faces! They showed many reactions! Fear! Horror! Pain! You name it; it was there!" She ducked into a bush and popped up behind Peter. "Can't you hear the birds asking for war? The trees are ready to see the sun again! Ready to feel the warmth! They are ready! But you don't understand do you?"

Madison ducked under and moved again. Peter's eyes were wide with fright. Not knowing where she was going to pop up next. "Don't you smell the scent of war? A smell just waiting to be unleashed! It's coming, my King! So you better get ready!" Madison approached Peter, hands on her hips, she started to circle Peter again. "Did you not see what the wolves did to Mr. Tumnas' house and most likely the Beaver's? What they have done and are going to do to countless others! We are fighting another Nazi! Another Hitler! But you are going to brush it aside! Many are wanting this freedom! But you just say 'We just want our brother back'! You did not see Susan and Lucy's faces did you?"

"They want Edmund back too!" Peter countered. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pressuring me to do something I don't want to do? I never saw you as the manipulating type."

"Not usually," Madison retorted. "I'm only doing this to open your eyes! As soon as Lucy stepped into the wardrobe, a path was laid! Each of us have different ones! If we ever get Edmund back, you can take yourself and the rest of your family with you! You'll be taking it lying down! Beaten! Whipped!" Peter moved into the underbrush and tried to get away from her but she kept on following, like a predator stalking her prey. "Dead in the water! Tail between your legs! So while you and the rest of your family are hiding back in England, where there is _another _war going on, I'll be here! Fighting with the creatures here! Do you know why? Because I want them to be free, even at the cost of my own life!

"My family all died fighting in England; fighting a tyrant! I'm not going to let another tyrant stay in power! But you don't believe in that! You don't believe what our men are fighting for back in England. You know what they are fighting for? The same thing here! Freedom!" Madison stopped following him and let him run back to camp, while projecting, "So cower, oh magnificent King Peter, I'm sure you'll go down in the history books as 'The Cowardly King'!" Madison took a deep breath and steadied her pulse. Once her breathing went to normal she said softly to herself, "That is where you're headed, Peter, unless you understand what you need to do."

A few minutes later, once her head was clear again, she started to walk back to camp. She got to camp and noticed that Peter was asleep in a dark corner, Lucy and Susan were curled up together, and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were sleeping together near the now smoldering fire. Madison laid down on her side, her back facing everyone, and let the darkness sweep over her.

_A__/N Who ever finds The Wizard of Oz analogy gets mentioned in the next chapter at the top. If you find the five statements, three are separated from two of them that came from Murphy Brown, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. You have to find the majority of them. So please review. 59 pages at this point._


	12. Moving On

Chapter 12: Moving On

"-I'm with Madison," Lucy's voice said. Peter didn't open his eyes or move, but he listened. Lucy continued to talk, "She is right. Once we get Edmund back, you, Peter and Edmund can go back to England. I'm staying here and going to fulfill at least some part of the prophecy."

"I'm afraid you're right, Lu," Susan said gently. "We must have came here for a reason, might as well see it through. Looks like the Queens and Protector are staying. I just hope Peter will to."

"It's his own choice," Madison's voice broke through.

"You're up!" Mrs. Beaver said sounding surprised.

"Yes and I have been listening to the conversation for a while," Madison's tone was flat. "You weren't supposed to listen in. It was private for a reason."

"Then don't project your voice. Have some toast?" Susan offered. Peter heard Madison grumble something. "Fine don't eat. Just don't look at me when you starve."

"You can stop pretending to be asleep Peter," Madison said her tone still flat. Peter opened his eyes to see, everyone but Madison, look at him in surprise. Madison wasn't looking at him at all, she was looking into the trees.

"Nobody was asleep," Susan muttered.

"If you want breakfast you need to come over here Peter," Lucy said gently. Peter got stiffly up and walked toward the group. He was never going to sleep up against a tree in the cold again. Madison didn't look up at him once he sat down. Her eyes were closed as if trying to remember something. After awhile she shook her head, and opened her emerald green eyes.

"Why did you shake you head?" Susan asked after a moment.

"I'm trying to get this voice out of my head. It keeps repeating the same thing, over and over and over again. It's starting to get annoying. Like a song that just doesn't want to leave your head. But it's not the words that are bothering as is the person saying them. His voice sounds so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I heard him before. And it's driving me crazy!"

"When did you start to get these voice," Mrs. Beaver asked worriedly as she handed some bread and jam to Peter. Her face showed a very motherly look on it.

"A bit before I woke up and heard you four talking."

"What's the voice saying," Lucy said and cocked her head to the side.

"'I love you'. But its a deep voice, one that sounds like thunder and yet kind and gentle at the same time. Its difficult to explain but if you heard it, you would understand perfectly," Madison sighed and rubbed her temples. Peter couldn't help but worry about Madison, even though she was yelling her head off at him last night. "We better get moving. Which way to the Table?" With that everyone got up and started to walk.

_Susan and Lucy both want to stay_, Peter thought as he walked with the group. _Madison is right, the creatures here in Narnia are fighting another Axis. But I can't be a king, I'm just an ordinary boy whose father is in the war. What does she expect from me?_ Peter looked at Madison curiously and a bit confused as she continued to talk with Susan about something. _What did she mean by 'smell the scent in the air'? I don't smell anything that smells like it should be a part of war._

If he would be honest with himself, what happen yesterday night did scare him. The way Madison acted was unlike her, she acted like a warrior. The way her voice bellowed through the trees and how she moved, circling, ducking, popping up. The way she had such certainty behind her words. The way she would just jump at him out of the bushes. How she would circle him, making him a bit scared. Like there was no way out.

"It wasn't a debate, Susan," Madison voice said annoyed.

"Then what was it?" Susan asked. Madison thought for a bit.

"A talk," Madison suggested a cheesy grin on her face. Peter couldn't help but smile and shake his face at Madison.

_That wasn't a talk,_ Peter thought. _It was more like trying to scare the living daylights out of me while giving me a lecture on how I should act._

"If you two were talking. Then how come we could here you quite clearly from camp?"

"I don't know," Madison admitted.

"Can you show me how to debate? You did say that you were the president of the debate club at your school," Susan said.

"Where do you go to school?" Lucy asked before Madison could give an answer to Susan's question.

"The Academy of Lady Marian, and, Lucy it is very rude to cut it during a conversation like that. You wait until Susan and I would be done with it before saying anything. Is something wrong, Susan?" Susan had stopped walking, surprise was all over face.

"No wonder, I thought I knew your name from somewhere. But they called you Maddy which threw me off," Susan said.

"What are you talking about, Su?" Peter asked.

"She's the girl I kept on writing about in my letters. You're the best fencer at the Academy and thanks to you we have one every single fencing competition in the past three years. You are also the president of our prestigious debate club, one that has been known throughout Great Britain as one of the best places to debate-"

"And the most closest thing to politics," Madison muttered, her face was turning pink in the praise Susan was giving her.

Susan ignored her and continued to go on and on, about how such a great student and athlete Madison was. Soon Madison was a deep red. "She also has-"

"Susan," Madison finally interfering. "I'm glad you look up to me and everything but must you say all the awards I've won. Don't you dare start talking about the V.I.P.s awards!"

"I forgot about those," Susan said and now had a wicked smile. "She has also won the V.I.P award six times in a row for her year levels and is Head Girl. And has also been the best prefect for each of her grade levels before getting promoted to Head Girl. She's a good catch."

"You were doing that on purpose, weren't you?" Madison asked quietly.

"I was just telling everyone about you're awards that's all," Susan countered with a smile. Madison nodded her head.

"Be careful of where you sleep at night, Susan. Come on people. We need to keep moving," Madison stated.

_She has changed_, Peter thought. _But, she is right. I do have a duty, here. Even if I don't want it._

"Hey! Peter, what's keeping you?" Madison yelled her emerald eyes hard. The Beavers, Susan, Lucy and Madison were now a few meters away, all waiting for him.

"I was thinking about something," Peter answered and quickly sprinted to the others. Madison just nodded her head and continued to walk.

Sleigh bells started to ring. "It's the Witch," Madison stated and started to run.

_A/N it's a cliffhanger! The Academy of Lady Marian does not exist! I made it up. I watched Mamma Mia! Last night and it was AWESOME!!!! I'll try to update on Tuesday as I'm getting some teeth pulled and such. Anyways everyone have a great New Year! Please__ review._


	13. I Don't Believe This

Chapter 13: I Don't Believe This

"Follow me," Mr. Beaver said and started to run. Everyone ran after Mr. Beaver. He quickly veered to the right and jumped. "Jump down everyone." Everyone jumped down.

Peter, who was first to jump, looked behind him to see a small cave. "In here," Mr. Beaver's voice called. Peter quickly went to the back followed by Madison, Lucy, Mrs. Beaver and Susan.

Peter felt Madison's warm body against his. Her eyes seemed scared, like, she was watching a horror movie or something. He subconsciously wrapped an arm around Madison and brought her close. She didn't struggle. The bells stopped.

Madison moved her head and whispered, "I'm going to look."

"No," Peter urgently objected. He then added as he looked into Madison's emerald green orbs. Ones that he wished he could look into for eternity, "I'm the one who has to go to war. I'm the one who is going to look."

"No, I am. Neither of you two are worth anything to Narnia dead," Mr. Beaver broke from the group. Peter and Madison broke the connection and looked at Mr. Beaver startled.

Mrs. Beaver added as he started to leave the cave, "And neither are you Beaver." Mr. Beaver gave a weak smile and disappeared.

_They truly want freedom. Just like the Allies_, Peter bemused. _I'm staying._

Madison bit her bottom lip. Susan and Lucy were holding each other. Mrs. Beaver had a worried look on her face. Peter just tightened his grip on Madison. After a few silent, tense moments.

"It's all right! It isn't her!" Mr. Beaver hanged upside down from the top of the cave. "And I hope all of you have been good 'cause there's someone here to see you." With that, he disappeared again.

"Let's go see," Madison murmured. Peter released his hold in her, reluctantly, and followed her out of the cave.

"Come and see this! This is a nasty knock on the Witch! It looks as if her power is already crumbling." Mr. Beaver said. Peter and Madison shared a puzzled look. But when they got to the top, they stopped.

It was Old Saint Nick.

TP

"I've come at least," Santa said. "She has kept me out for a long time, but I have got in at least. Aslan is on the move. The Witch's magic is weakening."

"There really is a Father Christmas," Madison breathed and shook her head. _Boy, if Tom could see this._

"Yes, I am real Protector. And, now for all of your presents. There is a new and better sewing machine for you, Mrs. Beaver. I will drop it off at your house as I pass."

"Thank you," Mrs. Beaver said, her face full of gratitude, "Very much."

He chuckled and then looked toward Mr. Beaver, "For you Mr. Beaver, when you get home you will find your dam finished and mended and all the leaks stopped and a new sluice-gate fitted."

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Beaver said and did a little bow. Madison smiled.

"Peter, Adam's son," Santa said as he pulled put a huge red bag and opened it up.

"Yes, sir," said Peter and he stepped forward to Santa.

"These are your presents," he said. He pulled out a sword and a shield. The shield was silver with a red ramped lion on it. The sword's hilt was made of gold and the blade double folded. Santa continued as he passed the presents to Peter, "These are tools not toys. The time to use them is near at hand. Bear them well."

"Thank you," Peter said in a solemn voice. He pulled out the sword and held for a bit before putting it back. "I'll do my best."

_Oh boy, boy with a sword_, Madison thought amusingly.

"I'm sure you will." Santa turned to Madison. "Madison, Eve's daughter."

"Present," Madison said. She folded her hands around her back as she approached Santa.

"I have a few things for you. This one is first," he pulled out a sword with a silver hilt with flecks of gold and a sheath. The sword belt was deep brown. Madison took the sword into her hands, her breath was shaky and her eyes started to become watery.

"Impossible, they said they couldn't find it among his belongings. Is this Tom's? Is this Lightning?" Madison asked and held the sword close. She could almost feel her brother's arms give her a hug.

"Yes it is. Here is another," he then handed her a bow with ornate vines and flowers with a quiver made of leather and arrows.

"Wind. I couldn't find this at _all_ after Sassy died. I thought she took it with her." Madison said and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. Her hands traced the bow. It was small but she knew it was powerful. As her hand passed over the bow, she could almost hear her sister supporting her, cheering her on.

"There is a lot about your family that you didn't know." Santa quietly said. "You come from a long line of Protectors, Young Madison. You'll do well."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sir. I'll take care of Wind and Lightning as best I can," Madison did a small curtsy to Santa. "Thank you." She turned to go.

"Hold on. You have one more. Every Protector must have three weapons, it's a rule." He took out another sword. This one hilt had an equal measure of gold and silver. The difference between the two was that Lightning was made to use around the waist while the new one was made for across the back in a criss-cross with Wind. Madison put the two sword belts on and clicked them into place, before putting on Wind and the quiver of arrows. Lightning on her left hip and the new sword on her right shoulder blade.

"Take care of your weapons, and, they will take care of you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. He then whispered so only Madison could hear, "I personally don't approve of women in battle, but you. You're something else. Your family raised you for this role and they have done a good job. You will do well and honor the role of Protector very well." He then went back to the normal volume. "Use your weapons only when you have no other choice. Promise me." Santa said.

"I promise," Madison smiled and quickly hugged the man. "Thank you." She separated from him and stepped next to Susan. Battling the need to cry from happiness of finding her siblings belongings that were so precious to them.

"Susan, Eve's Daughter."

"Here," Susan stepped up, a bit cautiously.

Santa chuckled and reached into the bag and brought out a bow, a quiver of arrows and an ivory horn. "These are for you. You must only use the bow in great need. For I do not mean you to fight in the battle, but if you must. It does not easily miss. And when you put this horn to your lips and blow it, then, wherever you are; help will come to you." Santa said, pronouncing every word carefully.

"Thanks," Susan said with a smile and stepped back.

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter."

"Yes," Lucy said excitedly, a little spring in her step as she came forward with a full-blown smile.

"Here," he handed her a little glass bottle with a red juice in it and a small dagger. "In this bottle there is a cordial made of the juice of one of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If you or any of your friends are hurt, a few drops of this will restore them even if they are an inch from death. And the dagger is to defend yourself at great need. For you also are not to be in the battle."

"Why, sir?" asked Lucy. "I think I could be brave enough."

"That is not the point," he said. "But battles are ugly when woman fight unless they have to. And now," he reached back into his bag, "here is something for the moment for all of you!" He pulled out a large tray with six cups and saucers, a bowl of sugar, a jug of cream and a big teapot all sizzling and piping hot. He sat it on the ground and went back into the sleigh. "Merry Christmas! Long live the true King!" He yelled and flicked the rains. As he pulled away, Lucy turned to Susan and said.

"Told you he was real." Susan lightly glared at Lucy, while Madison shook her head a smile on her face.

"I guess we should stop here and have some tea," Madison said and started to brush the snow from a log. Peter was showing Mr. Beaver his sword. "What are you going to name it?" Madison asked over her shoulder a few minutes later.

"I have to name the sword?" Peter asked confusion was in his voice.

"No, but most do. Tom, named his Lightning, so it can be as quick as lightning. My new sword will be named… Thunder," Madison smirked. "So it can be loud and spook our enemies back to where they came from. Sassy, named her bow Wind, so it can shoot arrows as fast as the wind. So are you going to name it?"

"I don't know. I'll wait for an inspiration to come," Peter smirked gently.

Peter was about to say more when Mrs. Beaver called out, "Tea time!"

Soon tea was being passed around as well as talk. Once the teakettle was empty, the group continued on.

_A/N next chapter we get some excitement! And I just have to say I love my drama class, especially the boys that have to play women parts so they have to have falsettos. It's very hard not fall out of your chair. And there is some foreshadowing, in a way, in this chapter. Love foreshadowing, so much fun. Please review._


	14. Waterfalls are Better than Rapids

Chapter 14: Waterfalls Are Better Then Rapids

"Madison, can I talk to you?" Susan asked.

"Sure as long as we keep up with the people in front of us," Madison replied with a shrug.

"Have you ever missed anyone? Not your family, but like there is someone who should be in your life but isn't for whatever reason. Have you ever felt that?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure," admitted Madison. "When there is a full moon, I always feel like there should be someone there. If it is Halloween and full moon, I am good for nothing."

"Why is that?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I'm just the most emotional at that night. Trust me its sucks. I just wish I knew why. Why do you ask?"

"Just to see if you had a boyfriend back in Ireland."

"I don't. No one caught my attention as you know," Madison shrugged. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Susan nodded her head and went to the front of the line. Madison was in the rear, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.

Peter cursed and Madison almost bumped into him. "What!"

"The river," Madison looked over Peter's shoulder. The river was breaking apart at an alarming rate. Madison put in a curse of her own but in Yiddish.

"We need to cross now," Peter said hurriedly.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver piped out.

"There is a path that leads down toward the river. We'll use that and slowly cross over the river." Madison pointed out.

"Come on," Peter grabbed Lucy. The Beavers and Madison right behind him.

"Wait! Will you think about this for a minute?" Susan asked.

"We don't have a minute and time is going fast," Madison retorted and started down.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan stated.

"No, you're trying to be smart; as usual," Peter replied and quickly went down the hill. A wolf's howl echoed and Susan started down the path as well.

They got to the bottom, which was not very easy, as the path was narrow and very slippery. The ice waterfall towering over them with little icicles and the ice on the river was making cracking sounds as it drifted away. Peter took a small step on the iced river, it cracked a bit.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed. Madison's hand slowly went towards Peter's. He squeezed it and she squeezed back. Silently supporting each other.

Mr. Beaver walked across slowly tapping the ice with his tail.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well you never know which meal is going to be your last," Mr. Beaver objected. Madison gave a small smile at the two beavers, reminding her of Tom and Sassy. Mr. Beaver then added quietly, "Especially with your cooking."

"Let's start moving," Madison said and put on a brave face. Peter nodded his head and stepped forward with Lucy. The ice moving ever so slightly, they were followed by Mrs. Beaver, Susan and Madison bringing up the rear. Lucy let out a little screech when she got some water in shoes. Madison was having to jump/step from one piece of ice to another. Making her lag behind a bit.

They were half way through the river when Susan piped up, "If Mum knew what we were doing-"

"Mum's not here," Peter replied back sharply.

"My Mum would just say it brings out character and balance," Madison supplied. She could have sworn that Peter let out a little smile when she said it, but couldn't be certain. Bits of ice started to fall and the breathing of dogs sounded. Madison looked up to see two wolves run across. Behind her were a few going down the path she had found.

"Oh, no!" Lucy screamed.

"Run," Peter ordered. Everyone started running. They were just a few meters away from the end when one of the wolves got down on the ice and the other wolves behind Madison raced toward her. She took out Lightening and put it in front of her just like how Tom did his guard position. Two of the wolves jumped across the ice just before it broke off and separated from the other side.

"No!" Peter yelled.

"Peter!" Susan screamed. Madison couldn't look around to see what was happening. She had to focus on who was in front of her and make sure they didn't get near the Pevencies.

"Put that down boy, girl," a voice said. It sounded like the one who attacked Swifty. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Susan coming closer to her left side and Peter toward her right. Both seemed to be looking at the dog in front of them _not_ behind them. "Some one could get hurt," the wolf went on.

"Like you," Madison said over her shoulder, her eyes still on the two wolves in front of her.

"Don't worry about me," Mr. Beaver shouted. "Run him through."

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you. The last Protector was a coward. He and his sister bugged out of here right before the Queen seized the castle. She killed his wife and daughter. You, girl, will probably be just like him. Run out right before the battle starts," the wolf sneered.

Madison wanted desperately to cut the stupid dog into little pieces. Calling her a coward was never a good idea. Not to mention the same animal that threatened a friend, well he wasn't on her good side.

"You think I'm coward," she whispered under her breath. Fury and rage went through her veins. "Then watch this!" Madison lunged at the wolf closest to her and stabbed the dog with Lightning. She quickly turned to her right and cut the next one down. "Two of your minions are down. I'll take you on!"

"Stop Madison! Maybe we should listen to him," Susan grabbed at Madison's coat and pulled her back, almost choking her.

"Smart girl," the wolf chuckled, not caring that two of the dogs were dead.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him, now! Like Madison!" Mr. Beaver roared.

"Oh, come on this isn't your war," the wolf sneered and walked closer to the group.

"Peter either you kill him, or let me!" Madison spat at Peter.

"All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Over my dead body," Madison sneered back. "Let me kill him!"

"Peter, Madison, look; just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword, doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled close to hysterics. "Just drop it!"

Peter just gave a look at Susan, Madison snorted.

"No Peter, Madison! Narnia needs you both! Gut him while you still have the chance!" Madison finally saw Mr. Beaver and how he was held by another wolf just like Swifty.

"Let me do it," Madison pleaded to Peter. Fury at the stupid wolf ravaged her body and brain. All she wanted to do right then was kill the wolf.

"What's it going to be, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve, I'm not going to wait around forever. Neither will the river," the wolf sneered.

"Please," Madison begged

.

"Peter! Madison!" Lucy shouted.

"What!" The waterfall started to crack. "That might be a problem."

"Madison put back your sword and hold on to me everyone!" Peter yelled as he raised his sword high above his head. Madison quickly put Lightning back and grabbed on to Peter's coat just after Susan and Lucy also grabbed on. He thrust his sword into a crack. The waterfall broke, showering a million deadly icicles and breaking the ice.

All thoughts of killing left Madison's mind. As the ice broke and dived into the river. Madison gave a yell of excitement as the ice dived catching her with her mouth wide open. She swallowed a lot of water and accidentally let go of Peter's coat. Madison was pushed away from the group by the current as she headed up toward the surface, her lungs screaming for air. When she broke the surface her long hair was all in her face, she quickly brushed that away and took big gulps of the still chilly air.

She looked all around her but couldn't find the others. The current pushed her along. Madison knowing it was futile, let the current move her along. She swam around the ice making sure not to hit it, keeping her long hair _out_ of her face, as well as keeping hold of her arrows that were in her hand at the moment. _I'm surprised they didn't get carried out of the quiver_, Madison thought to herself.

"Maddy!" Peter screamed. His voice sounded scared, frightened, and a bit hysterical as well. He was at the top of a cliff of some sorts. "Where are you?"

"Maddy!" Lucy joined her brother both sounding torn and unhappy.

"Over here!" Madison yelled. The roar of the water drowning out her voice and she swallowed a lot of water in the process. A piece of land got closer and Madison quickly swam to it. She pulled herself halfway before relaxing and taking some more breaths of air. She started to feel lightheaded.

"Maddy!" Peter yelled.

"I'm here," Madison yelled but was really just a horse voice that didn't go far.

"Maddy!" Madison saw Peter on top of the hill just a few meters away from her, but much taller. Peter looked stricken, his eyes darting in the water. Madison was starting to get dizzy but still took Wind and an arrow and aimed it just a bit in front of Peter's body. She shot. And got where it need to be. Madison's eyes reluctantly closed just missing Peter's sapphire blue.

"Maddy!" Peter yelled. Tears threatened to fall, but Peter wouldn't let them. _No! I can't lose her again_, Peter thought his eyes looking into the river. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an arrow fly toward him. He quickly moved back and looked for the shooter. He looked down a few meters away to see Madison just close her emerald eyes. "Maddy!" Peter yelled. He pushed past everyone, not noticing them, and headed down to his angel. When he got to the bottom, he raced over to Madison, picked up her body, and held her.

"Maddy," he whispered and brushed some wet hair from her face.

"Peter!" Susan yelled as she walked down. "Don't do that-"

"Maddy!" Lucy yelled and cut off Susan's scolding. Lucy raced to Peter and Madison.

"Maddy," Lucy whispered. "Wake up." She didn't stir. "Why won't she wake up, Peter?" Lucy asked a panicked expression on her face.

"Oh, move out of the way. She probably swallowed too much water. So move," Susan shoved Peter and Lucy away. She put Madison on to her side and gave her mouth-to-mouth reassertion. Madison woke up and quickly got up on all four's as she vomited. Peter picked up all of her hair and held it back, while she vomited. Once Madison was done, she took a deep breath and fell backwards into Peter, taking more deep breaths. Her face flushed.

After a bit, Madison said in a weak voice but big smile, "That was fun. Let's do that again." Everyone sighed with relief and hugged Madison, even the Beavers.

"Don't scare me like that again," Peter scolded Madison.

"I'll try not to," Madison replied softly.

"I thought you had died," Lucy admitted as she hugged Madison.

Madison snorted, "If I'm going to die. I want to do it with honor. Drowning doesn't count."

"We should have just given you some of Lucy's cordial," Susan realized.

"It's in the past. And I'm fine now," countered Madison and took a deep breath.

"You really shouldn't have killed those two wolves, Protector," Mrs. Beaver said quietly. Madison took a sharp breath of air and her emerald eyes closed.

"Don't listen to her. You did the right thing," Mr. Beaver stated.

"No. I let that stupid wolf leader get to me, which is what he wanted and I gave it to him. Those two were innocent. They were just waiting and growling, there was no provocation. I shouldn't have done it," Madison put her head into her hands into her face and cried. "I shouldn't have done it. I was just so mad at what he said about the last Protector and calling me a coward and what he did to Swifty. I shouldn't have done it; I killed because I wanted to, not because I had to. I shouldn't have done it."

"Maddy," Peter said strongly as wrapped his arms around Madison. "You were trying to protect us. I was worried about the two dogs behind us to do anything. In a way, it was provocation because we were in danger. It's your job to make sure we stay _out _of danger. You did most of it by killing the two dogs." Madison nodded her head but still cried but it was more sniffling now. "You were just trying to protect us. You were just doing your duty." Madison nodded her head.

"Doing my duty," Madison said softly.

"You're right, about the freedom," Peter said. "I'll be staying even after we get Edmund back." Madison had small smile and nodded her head. Their eyes met and Peter saw in those beautiful emerald green orbs admiration and hope.

"Well we better start moving," Mr. Beaver said. Madison and Peter reluctantly looked away from each other and at Mr. Beaver. "Aslan will be close."

_A/N We meet Aslan next! And if memory serves, we'll learn more about the Protectors. A few people reviewed last time. I can please have some more reviews. Trust me they help._


	15. Meeting the Great Lion

Chapter 15: Meeting the Great Lion

The weather had turned for the better and the coats had long been forgotten. There was green grass, trees, and flowers. Everything looked alive. The trees started to grow high and far apart. The grass was springy, perfect for running. Madison smiled to herself and subtly started to push Peter into a tree that was coming up. Said boy didn't even realize that he was being pushed into a tree until it was almost to late. Peter quickly turned and went to the other side of Madison.

"Is there a reason why you were pushing me into a tree?" Peter asked.

"The tree was there, you were on the correct side. Must I continue melekh?" Madison said in a voice that held complete innocence.

"Melekh? King?" Peter asked his eyebrows raised a small smirk on his handsome features.

Madison nodded her head, her mouth was suddenly dry and didn't trust it.

"So are you going to call me that instead of King?" Peter asked his sapphire blue eyes trailing Madison's loose hair. He picked up a strand of hair and sniffed it.

"Probably," Madison said carefully. Her mouth was still a bit dry, "Why are you sniffing my hair?"

"It still smell likes vanilla and coconut," Peter gave a sly smile to Madison and put the strand behind her ear. Madison could feel her cheeks get red and that she was about to run into a _tree!_ Madison quickly turned while shoving Peter's body into the tree and ran laughing.

"Hey!" Peter ran after Madison, laughing as well. Madison hid behind another tree trying to cease her giggles but was failing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter coming toward her, she waited. When he was close enough for her to hit she ran off to another tree. Peter just a few seconds behind. A feeling of familiarity ran through her veins as the two continued their game. The group kept on moving forward with Peter and Madison chasing each other as they brought up the rear.

Madison hid behind a tree and waited for Peter to come closer. He approached from her right side so when she took off for the left he quickly jumped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Got you!" Peter laughed and started to choke on some hair.

"Ha! That's God getting you for me," Madison laughed. Her cheeks flushed, not just form the running and laughing.

"Come on humans! While we're still young," Mr. Beaver joked toward Peter and Madison. Both had forgot about the Beavers, Susan and Lucy. They both turned a deep red.

"Right sorry," Madison apologized as Peter let go of her. Madison's body felt like it was on fire, but without the pain.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Beaver said excitedly as they reached the top of the hill.

"What should we be looking for?" Madison asked as they started the decent into a clearing that was in between the woods, in the clearing was a stone table with words of some kind written on it's side.

"We're here," Mr. Beaver exclaimed happily as they went passed the table.

A camp of red, gold, yellow and bronze came into view. To one far side of the clearing you could see creatures battling, racing and practicing archery. The other side had what seemed to be small tables on the ground, near where the stone was. A fire pit sat in between every four tables, which formed a rough rectangle. Flags of a red rampant lion on the flags of gold and yellow. A huge red and gold tent stood in the middle of the camp, glittering bright. A blast from a horn sounded, one that was quiet familiar to Madison.

"It's a shofar," Madison realized. The horn blew again and Madison looked up to see a centaur blowing on a long curly horn.

"A what?" Susan asked.

"A shofar. We use them during the High Holy Days to help bring in the New Year. It's a horn that is made out of a ram's horn. Tom once blew it, before he shipped out," Madison went quiet and let the sound of the horn clear her mind.

Then, like a feeling a great presence. Madison turned to her right and what she saw brought her to her knees in a kneel, while taking out her two swords and pointing them toward the ground. She saw Aslan.

He was in a crescent, flanked by two leopards, and four other Centaurs, Dryads, Naiads, pelican, eagle and a dog. Madison heard Peter, Susan and Lucy also kneeling on the ground, and Peter taking out his own weapon and pointing it to the ground. The Great Lion approached the group and said in a mighty voice that could shake the sky,

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Madison, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver."

Madison looked up into the eyes of the Great Lion. Into amber eyes filled with wisdom, strength, love and pride.

"But, where is the fourth?" The Lion asked, his eyes suddenly held worry and sadness in them.

"He has betrayed them and joined the White Witch," Mr. Beaver said gravely.

"That was partly my fault, Aslan. I was angry with him and I think that helped him to go wrong," Peter admitted as he put back his sword. Aslan didn't say anything; just looked at Peter with non-accusing eyes.

"Please Aslan, can anything be done to save Edmund?" Lucy asked, worry was still on her face.

"All shall be done," said Aslan. "But it may be harder then you think." Aslan shook his mane making the golden hair dance and warming Madison's heart. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take the Daughters of Eve and Son of Adam to their tents."

"Come along Daughters," a musical voice said, it came from a lady who appeared to be made of petals, but not. Madison followed the lady, a feeling told her that she could trust her, and was brought to a tent. Another lady in petals swooped close to Madison and glided next to her, a perky smile on her face. "Inside here Madison and your Majesties."

Madison went into the tent not realizing that Susan and Lucy were following her. When she entered the tent, she did a quick scan over the area. There were three cots, more like beds on ground, and trunks that were all very ornate and decorative. The pillows and blankets were all made of silk and embroidered with designs of plants and animals. At the head of each cot was a small side table with a pitcher of water, a bowl, soap and a towel. There was nowhere anyone could hide unless you were a toddler or one of the small and young creatures. Once Madison deemed the tent safe, then did she let Susan and Lucy in.

"Why did you keep us out there for five minutes?" Susan asked sounding a bit annoyed.

Madison shrugged, "We don't know who set up this tent, or if there is a traitor in this camp. I doubt there is one, Lucy. But its my job to keep you safe, which means until this battle is over, you will tell me where you're going at all times, or stay within my eye sight." Madison had a curious expression on her face and mumbled so that Susan and Lucy barley caught it. "Where did that come from?"

_'Never trust anyone you don't know personally no matter how friendly they seem'_, Tom's lesson came to her. He said that right before he got shipped out when he, Sassy and her had spent a night just being kids and played King and Queens again. Another lesson came into her mind, one her father taught her, '_Never trust a map until you have set your foot on it. But still don't trust it, as a map can easily be tampered.'_

"Maddy? Are you okay?" Susan asked concern on her voice.

"Yeah, just remembering some things Tom and Aba taught me," Madison replied. "So which one is which?"

"Yours, Madison, is the one closet to the entrance. Queen Lucy is the one on the right side. Queen Susan is the one in the back," one of the Naiads said, with a lilt to her voice.

"Thank you," Lucy said with a smile.

"Your welcome, my Queen," the Naiad left leaving the three girls alone.

"Why do they call us King and Queen?" Lucy asked. "Why not just, Lucy and Susan?"

"It would seem disrespectful. You're a Queen and they are your subjects. You don't go up to the King of England and say 'Hey what's happening, George?' You call him King George, same rule applies here," Madison shrugged.

She knelled down in front of her trunk and opened it up. There were five different skirts and blouses, and underclothes. Madison stripped down out of her tattered skirt and worn blouse and slipped on the underclothes. The shirt was made of some material that was stretchy and a bodice that would have to be tied up, with leather string. The skirt was made of the same material as the shirt but could be wrapped around Madison's waist and knotted. It exposed her navel but not too much. She then picked out a warm chocolate brown skirt with green leaves embroidered around the hem, and a light brown blouse that short sleeved and went down to her waist. All in all, it complemented her body very well. A pair of sandals shaped like ballet shoes, but were made of leather, were sitting under the cot. Madison put on the shoes and laced them up her calf.

"Madison? Which one should I wear?" Susan voice asked. Madison looked up to see Susan in a dress made out of the same material as her own undergarments. She had in her hand a forest green and a sandy brown.

"Hmm," Madison got up and passed slowly around Susan, "The brown one would complements your hair, while the green one would enhance your face a bit more."

"So the brown one," Susan decided.

Madison looked toward Lucy to see her sitting patiently on her cot in a baby blue dress. Madison's eyes landed on a red ribbon on her bedside table. She pulled her hair back and put it into a ponytail, just enough to keep out of her face.

Madison put on her weapons and turned to face Susan and Lucy, "I'm going to be walking around. Stay close with your brother if possible."

"We'll be in the pavilion," Susan called out to Madison's retreating back. She gave a wave showing she understood.

TP

Madison stood on top of a hill looking down on the camp and the Stone Table. Her hand casually gripped Lightning as she let her eyes wander. _Did what that wolf say, is true? Did the last Protector just leave with his sister just hours before the seize? Why did he leave behind his wife and kid? Why did he leave to begin with?_ Her eyes roamed over to the pavilion. _Will _I _be able to take care of them? Why was I burdened with this job? This is something that Tom or Aba are more suited for. Their good at this sort of thing. I'm not._

"You doubt yourself to much, Madison, Daughter of Eve, Protector of the Royal Family on Narnia," Aslan said and approached Madison.

Madison turned slightly to him. "Can you read people's mind?" Madison asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No. But anyone could see that you were doubting yourself. Why Maddy?" Aslan asked, he laid down on the grasses and motioned for her to join him, she did. There was something calm, peaceful in the air. Almost like Madison could trust the huge lion with anything, and he could trust her back.

Madison pulled some of the grass up from the ground and started to twist it, "I don't think I can do this. This is something meant for my brother and father. They are the ones who are good at this type of thing, not me."

"I don't think so. You know to pack medicinal herbs when going on a long journey. You tried to go after the second Son of Adam. You protected the Son of Adam and the Daughters of Eve that were in your charge against the wolves multiple times. And were able to convince King Peter to stay and fight. As you said we are both fighting for the same thing, freedom. You were able to make amends with Queen Susan and kept Queen Lucy to believe in what she knew was the truth. You have helped and protected all of them multiply times. I'm sure everyone will agree about you being a Protector." Aslan smiled at her.

Madison blushed a bit at Aslan's praise, "But Aslan, what happened in the river I killed two innocent wolves, when I shouldn't have. I had no grounds to have done that. I got angry at that head wolf and wanted him to feel pain. But I did what he wanted. I shouldn't have killed those wolves."

"Ah, but that further proves you are meant for this role. No one should like to kill anyone. You were protecting your charges, as is your duty. Fenris provoked you, true. But you were able to get rid of some of the danger. You made sure that nothing could harm them from behind; you tried to attack the main threat. True you failed, but you still tried to protect them. That is your duty, Madison. To protect the monarchs from any danger, whether provoked or not. Do you understand what your full duty is?" Aslan asked.

"To fight along side Peter and protect him and his family," Madison answered with a shrug.

"A Protector is someone who protects the monarchs and fights along with the King, side by side. The Protector; just like the King, is the first to charge and the last to retreat. The Protector's first priority is to make sure the King and Queen are safe. Then to kill or get rid of anyone who might threaten the monarchs whether provoked or not. As Protector, you must do all in your power to protect the Royal Family, even if it's at the cost of your life. That is the duty of a Protector. Yours is a bit different. You have another duty to add to that," Aslan looked toward Madison. Madison looked toward the Great Lion and looked deep into his great big amber eyes. "You must care for the High King and the two of you become one."

Madison closed her eyes and faced back toward the camp. When she opened her eyes, they fell on Peter who was walking with his sisters toward the pavilion. He smiled at his sisters as they walked into the pavilion and Madison just saw him throw back his head in laughter. Her stomach turned inside out as she watched him walk away from her. Subconsciously counting the steps he took.

"A wise woman I once knew said 'love can be the strongest feeling in the world and yet be the scariest'. She was a kind and wise lady; she married the very first Protector. He protected the first King and Queen of Narnia. King Frank and Queen Helen and their children. Until he to vanished along with his wife."

"Do all Protector's vanish?" Madison asked uncertainly.

"They do. But they always come back," Aslan said strongly.

"How many Protectors have their been?"

"Counting you, three. One at the beginning of time. One before the White Witch's reign. Now you."

"Why did the last one leave right before his battle with the Witch and leave his wife and child to her?" Madison asked.

"That is his story. I tell only your own." Madison let out a low groan.

"Can I be a good Protector? I'm not a boy," Madison said softly.

"I can see that, dear one," Aslan chuckled. "It's in your blood. There is more to your immediate family then you realize." Madison looked toward Aslan but he was gone. Vanished. She looked around but didn't see Aslan. She shook her head and started to walk towards the pavilion.

The walk seemed too short for Madison, and soon met up with Peter, Susan and Lucy. "Hello," Madison said brightly and put on a smile.

"Maddy, you need to see this," Lucy squealed and brought Madison over to where Peter and Susan stood. Both of them were looking down on something. A small whimper was heard. "Look at the cute puppies."

Madison looked down to see little puppies curled up next to female dog. "Hello Madison," the female dog said sounding tired.

"Hello. You've got a lot there." The dog chuckled.

"Yes, but I could care less about how many puppies I have as long as they are raised in freedom."

"Freedom," Madison whispered.

FLASHBACK

"On the count of three my Queens," Tom smirked. A thirteen-year-old Madison smirked and winked toward Sassy. "One," Tom started.

"Two," continued Madison and readied her self for the invisible opponents.

"Three," Sassy yelled. The three gave mock war cries and lunged at their opponents. Madison's mother and father walked out on the back porch, both of them watching their children with keen eyes, particularly Madison.

"Take that you vampire," Madison yelled at the air. "For freedom!"

"For freedom," her siblings joined.

"For freedom," her parents said quietly.

END FLASHBACK

Madison shook her head. "You're pups are beautiful ma'am. I'm sure they will become strong fighters."

"Thank you, Protector," the dog laid her head down and went to sleep.

"It's dinner time. Let's see if we can find something to eat." Madison turned to her right and her gaze caught Peter's. Her stomach did a flip-flop as she looked into his sapphire blue eyes. Blue eyes that showed that he was content, but there was something missing. What it was, Madison wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.

TP

Peter looked into Madison emerald green eyes. He wanted to be with her badly, but didn't want to risk their new friendship. The game the two played while walking here, remind him of when they used to do that when they were younger. Chasing each other in the park, in and outside of the house and at school. It seemed like they were back to those carefree days, right before she had moved away. He looked deep into her eyes, eyes that hadn't changed over the last few years. They were still the same bright emerald green. Still the same green eyes you can get lost in.

"Peter? Madison?" Susan asked tentatively.

"Yeah," the two said not breaking their connection.

"Dinner, this way," Lucy's voice piped up. Peter reluctantly looked away from Madison's eyes and nodded to Lucy.

Madison started to walk, her skirt swaying with her body. She chatted lightly with Susan and Lucy as they walked toward the picnic tables. Her outfit was made of a brown silk, and her slippers gave her a daintier look. His own wardrobe looked plain next to her. A blue silk long sleeved shirt with a leather vest, and brown silk pants and dark brown boots.

"So, where did you run off to?" Lucy asked.

"Up to that hill and to look around the camp," Madison stated.

"Did you talk with anybody?" Susan asked.

"No, except Aslan."

"What did he tell you," Lucy asked excitedly.

"Lucy!" scolded Susan. "That's rude, no matter how curious you may be."

"It's all right," Madison cut in. "He told me what being a Protector is all about. That there have only been two before me. The first one protected the first King and Queen and their family. He married a wise woman and both of them just disappeared. The second one we know about. The one who disappeared with his sister right before the White Witch took over. Then me. I asked if all the Protector's vanished, he said they do, but they always come back. I argued that I couldn't be a Protector, he pointed out that I could. He said it was in my blood and there was more to my parents and siblings then I originally thought. That's about it."

"That's a lot to think about," Susan concluded. Madison didn't say anything. The group fell into silence as they walked toward the dinning area.

"I wonder what they serve here," Peter wondered out loud. Susan and Lucy both groaned, while Madison gave a slight smirk.

"Well you are just going to have to wait," Madison answered. Her fingers lightly touch Lightning, as if making sure it hadn't left her.

Peter glanced at Madison worriedly, but her face was pensive, as if remembering memories from long ago.

"Aslan!" Lucy called happily. Peter looked away from Madison to see Aslan, waiting on his hindquarters.

"You will be eating here," Aslan pointed to a table. It was set on the ground, the wood going horizontally on little stilts. The cooking tent was in perfect view. "You're food should be here in a few moments," he concluded and walked away quickly before anyone could say anything.

As soon as Aslan left, a group of fauns and satyrs approached with food. There was chicken, fruit, toast, jam, and tea. One of the little fauns, probably a boy, put some dishes in front of everyone and cups. The fauns and satyrs bowed and then left the group to eat.

"Where are the utensils?" Susan asked and looked around the table.

"Susan, we're supposed to eat these with our fingers. That is why the chicken and fruit are cut up small enough to put it in your mouth without cutting it," Madison explained and started to put some chicken on her plate.

"Cool," Lucy giggled and started to also pick up some chicken. Peter shrugged and also started to pick up some food. Susan face held surprise for a few seconds before she reluctantly joined in the meal.

"So are you liking it here?" Peter asked Madison.

"Yes. It's so beautiful. Fresh. Crisp. I don't think anywhere in England has a piece of land like this. Eema would have liked it here," Madison said quietly. "She always liked to be outdoors. She was never very fond of the city. The wide, open spaces, where you can see for miles, is where she liked to be. Sassy was more partial to the woods, where if you were quiet enough you could here animals that you would never had heard before sing. Smell the different scents of the flowers. Aba and Tom both liked the mountains. Aba used to say, 'You're at the top of the world there. Where you can look down and wonder is there anywhere higher you need to climb.' Tom just liked it for the adventure he got with scaling up a cliff."

"You?"

"The ocean. Hearing the waves lap along the shore. The seagulls calling to each other. To taste the salty sea air, and let it spread through your body. Feeling the sand roll over your toes, whether soft or rough. To me there is something calming about that. A peace or tranquility that I can't find anywhere else." Madison commented. She put a grape in her mouth and chewed on it. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious," Peter shrugged. _She hasn't changed _that _much. She still loves the ocean_, Peter thought. It was comforting to know that she hadn't changed her opinion on the ocean over the years.

Madison gave Peter an odd look, shook her head and poured some tea. Blowing lightly on the hot tea before taking a sip.

"Peter? Where is your tent?" Lucy asked.

"About two tents away from yours. Closer to the pavilion. Why do you ask?" Peter replied and ate some chicken.

Lucy shrugged, "Just so I know where to wake you up." Peter knew there was more to that reason then that, but didn't push it.

Madison got up from the table, licking the juice from her fingers, and said in a sharp voice, "Do any of you know where I can take a bath?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Why don't you ask one of the Naiads?" Susan suggested as she put some chicken in her mouth.

"Good idea, Lucy and Susan. Will either of you two like to come with me and take a bath? Boys are not allowed, sorry Peter," Madison asked as she got up.

"I will after I'm done with dinner," Susan stated.

"Same here," Lucy agreed.

"All right. I can wait," Madison shrugged and sat back down.

"Maddy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Madison answered.

"Did your family go anywhere during the holidays?"

TP

Madison didn't say anything for a few minutes. When she did they was a hint of pain in her voice, "We went everywhere. We went to the mountains all the time. We would go to the beach even during the winter. We didn't care where we went or the weather was as long as we spent time together. We even once got caught in a blizzard for five days. That was the coldest days of my life; but also the greatest."

"How can it be the greatest when you're freezing cold?" Susan asked.

"Because I had my family. We had a fire. I was fourteen. We had a story contest-" Madison started her eyes got a far look and she started to tell a story.

FLASHBACK

"Why don't we have a story contest? The one with the best story wins," suggested Sassy.

"Well then Sassy wins. We all know she tells the best," Tom drew Madison closer to his body. Madison smiled at her brother and snuggled Sassy closer to her own. Sassy rolled her eyes and brought the blanket higher. The wind from the blizzard making noises, but no one paid much attention to it.

"So what about it?"

"I think it's a good idea," Aba reasoned. "Who will like to start?"

"I will," Eema nodded. "A long time ago, in another country far from here. A place where fauns, stayrs, dryads, naiads, centaurs and talking animals roamed free. A man known as a Protector, protected his King and Queen," the story went on about how the man helped the King with his duties and helped watch the kids. There were stories about sailing and the discovery of many lands beyond this country's border. When Eema was done, Madison's mind was wild with delight. The rest of her family gave knowing looks to each other and raised eyebrows to the patriarch of the family.

"I'll be next," Aba said after a moment. "The Protector fell in love with a lady. This was no ordinary lady for she knew magic. Not your witch's magic or the fake stuff. But true magic. She was known as a wise woman. For she could predict prophecies and other sort of things. She was a good friend to the Queen." Aba went on about the wise woman, about how she helped the country with her magic. When her father was done, Madison didn't know who she would have liked to have been. Either the Protector or the Wise Woman sounded good to her. Tom gave a small smirk at the story, and Sassy gave a knowing smile to her mother. Her mother gently glared at her husband.

"Whose next?" Aba asked brightly as he tried to drift his wife's attention from him.

"I'll go," Tom took a deep breath and started his own. "Many years later once the King and Queen died and many others had come and gone. A young man and his little sister came into that world." Tom went on to talk about how the young man became another Protector and how his sister became a famous medicine woman.

Maddy smiled, the young man and the medicine woman sounded like her brother and sister. _Probably based it off him and Sassy_, she thought. This time it was Sassy's turn to glare at her older brother. Tom just raised an eyebrow at the girl. Their parents smiled to themselves.

"Right I'll go unless you want to go Maddy?" Sassy asked. Madison shook her head. "All right. Let's see. What most people don't know is how difficult it is to become a medicine woman. It takes time, patience and a good eye." Sassy talked about how the medicine woman saved many lives against the darkness that tried to take over the country. When she was done Madison had fallen asleep a happy smile on her face.

END FLASHBACK

"- So I never did learn who won the contest but the next day the blizzard was gone and we started to go back to the nearest village. But know that I think of it, it is odd that this country they talked about, it sounded like Narnia and Tom and Aba even talked about the adventure the two Protector's had." Madison bit her lower lip, her eyes screwed in concentration.

"Maybe they just had good imaginations?" Susan suggested.

"Maybe," Madison replied softly. "Maybe."

_A/N has to be one of my favorite chapters. Please review guys. Trust me, it helps with motivation._


	16. Bathing

Chapter 16: Bathing

"First thing, is we need to locate somewhere to bathe," Madison said, as she, Susan and Lucy walked back toward their tent. Peter was going back to the pavilion to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"Let's ask one of the Naiads," Lucy bounded over to where a group of Dryads and Naiads were talking. When she approached the group, they looked toward Lucy and bowed.

"How may we help you're Majesty?" one of the Naiads asked a lilt was in her voice.

"Do you know where Susan, Madison and I can bathe?" Lucy asked politely.

"Yes, but you will have to ask Aslan's permission to go," a dryad stated.

"Why?" Madison asked as she approached the group. They waved to Madison and bowed to Lucy.

"Madison," the group said to Madison and then turned to Susan, "My Queen."

One of the Naiads spoke up, "Because the river is a bit far and out of this camp's perimeter. But if your Highnesses and Madison feel a need for a bath, we can supply one for you."

"You don't have to," Susan objected.

"It will be no trouble at all, My Queen," another Naiad said firmly. "We will consider it an honor."

"If you truly want to," Madison said, "We thank you. Where will it be?"

One of the Dryads looked around, "Over there. You see that rock where that tree is." Madison, Susan and Lucy looked around to see a huge rock and next to it a big tree that covered the rock in shade. "That will be where you will bathe."

"Won't males see us?" Susan asked nervously.

"We'll take care of that, My Queen," the original Naiad said with a smile.

"All right," Madison shrugged. "Come on, Susan and Lucy, we need to get our soap and towels from our tents." The two nodded and followed Madison. When they got into their tent, they picked up their individual soap; Madison was surprised that her soap smelled of her favorite coconut and vanilla mixture, some lotion and hair creams. Their towels were bigger and softer then expected, wrapping around them like clocks.

Once they were done getting all of their bathing needs they headed out to where the dryad said they could bathe. Just like she said, there was a small watering hole behind the rock, the tree blocked people from looking in from the right side but the left side was still open for people to look in.

"Just one more moment, Madison and your Highness," a naiad said. Trees started to move closer to the trio until they blocked the hole. "You may bathe now. Just let us know when you're done. We'll stand guard, Maddy." With that the Naiad left into the trees.

Madison gave a small smile and started to take off her weapons and clothes. Lucy quickly joined. Susan was a bit hesitant. Once Madison was done with her outer clothes she then took off her under clothes and went into the small crystal clear pool. A cloud of dust appeared but then quickly went away.

"Neat," Madison murmured. Lucy jumped in with a splash, creating her own dirt cloud that soon vanished. "Come on in, Susan. The water's warm."

Susan looked very nervous, her underclothes were still on, and she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Umm. I think I'll just put my feet in."

"Susan, were all females, no males can be sneaking in on us. We all have the same body parts," Madison sighed.

"True," Susan nodded.

Madison pulled herself up half way out of the water and brought her hair and body lotions closer to her while saying causally, "Have you ever seen your mother naked?"

"No!" Susan said firmly and looked a bit startled.

"That's probably why," Madison muttered to herself. "Well you can join us if you want to." Madison put some of the hair lotion into her hair and started the scrub.

"Why? Have you seen yours?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. When I was younger, she would take me in to the bathtub with her. She would wash my hair and body. I would do her hair. If she could, she would go swimming naked. But couldn't because of males being around. So, to me a body is a body. We're all the same. We all have the same organs, so what's the difference." Madison dunked her hair back and the lotion disappeared.

"Privacy," Susan stated. Madison smiled and started to rub her face and the back of her neck with soap, making sure to get rid of all the sweat that had been accumulating over the days.

"Well we are in a private place where no one can look in on us. But if you want, I'll turn around. I'll be right back," she took a deep breath of air and dived into the water. Once she submerged, she scrubbed all the soap of her body. Once she was done, she zoomed to the surface and took a deep breath of air. Her burning lungs slowly stopped burning.

"Please join us, Susan," Lucy begged her older sister.

"All right," Susan resigned. "But turn the other way, while I get into the water." Madison and Lucy turned around. Susan finished undressing and jumped into the water.

"Can we turn around?" Madison asked.

"Yes." Madison turned around and got a quick look at Susan. The thirteen year old was still relatively flat chest, but bumps were starting to form. As well as other parts._ No wonder she didn't want to be looked at,_ Madison thought and chuckled to herself.

"Well hurry and get washed you two," Madison ordered but with humor in it. Soon everyone was washed up and clean. Madison hoisted herself out the pool and brought the towel over to cover her. She then tied it and helped Lucy up. Susan got out and quickly wrapped a towel around her.

"That was fun," Lucy said happily.

"Yep," Madison agreed. She quickly dried of her body and put on her underclothes and then her main clothes. While Madison was attaching her weapons to their proper places, Susan was helping Lucy get dressed. When everyone was ready, they grabbed their things and went out of the circle.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" a Naiad asked.

"Yes, very much," Susan replied.

"If you ever want another one just let us know," a dryad said. The trees went away to reveal only a huge rock, tree and grass. The pool was no longer there.

"Magic," Madison raised and eyebrow, she then started to ring out her hair of the excess water.

"Look the sun is setting," Lucy pulled on Madison shirt and Susan's hand. The shofar blew again and different creatures headed out of the pavilion and went to the little tents that doted the camp.

"I think it's time for sleep," Susan observed. Madison nodded her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Peter come closer to the group and, not realizing she was doing it, counting how many steps it took for him to walk over to them.

"That was the sound saying 'go to bed'," Peter said as he approached the group. "So good-night everyone. I'll be in my tent. Night."

"Don't let the vontz bite," Madison said at Peter as he started to walk away. A small smile on his face he turned back around.

"Vontz?"

"Yes, it means bedbug in Yiddish, Peter. So don't let the bedbugs bite," with that, Madison wrapped one arm around Susan's shoulder and another around Lucy's and the three walked off to their tent. Madison just missing, Peter hake his head and his eyes filled with happiness.

"That's one way of saying 'good-night'," Susan chuckled.

"What's Yiddish? I thought Jews spoke Hebrew," Lucy asked.

"Yiddish is more for the common tongue, while Hebrew is more for studying the Torah and that type of stuff. But Yiddish is a combination of Hebrew and German. My family hasn't spoken Yiddish ever since the start of the war," Madison was thoughtful for a bit. Neither Susan nor Lucy said anything until they entered the tent.

Lucy yawned and her eyes started to drop, "I'm tired."

"We all are," Madison said as she removed Wind, Thunder and then Lightning. She put them on top of her trunk.

"Did you need help getting undressed, Lu?" Susan asked.

"No." Lucy said but then struggled to with taking shirt off. The shirt was overhead blocking her face from view when she said, "Yes. Please help me, Susan."

"Maddy, do we sleep in our underclothes?" Susan asked as helped Lucy with her little problem.

"I don't know, Su. Let's see," Madison opened her trunk to see three different white nightdresses. "Nope. We get nightdresses." Madison took of all her clothes and slipped one of the nightgowns on. It looked like it came from the Greek Empire, but the material was silk and quite comfortable to wear. It fell all the way down to her ankles and the sleeves went midway down her arm. There were silver moons in its different phases all along the hem and color of the dress.

Madison sat down on her bed and brushed her long hair. Once Susan was done with Lucy. Lucy put on a blue nightdress and promptly fell asleep. Susan chuckled at her sister as she also put on a nightgown hers was also white.

Susan walked over to Madison and sat on her bed, "Maddy?"

"Yeah, Susan," said Madison, her thoughts were on the Protectors of the past and why they disappeared.

"What do you think of Peter?" Susan asked.

"What?" Madison asked trying to keep her surprised tone low so that Lucy could sleep.

"At the Beavers you said that you were trying to figure out what your feelings for him are, as well as trying to remember something about him from your childhood. Have you figured anything out?" Madison shook her head.

"I think I'm more confused," Madison admitted. "At times I feel, at peace with him or a familiarity, other times I'm mad at him or upset but I don't know why. It's like my subconscious is trying to tell me something, but my brain can't interpret it."

"Hmm, well good night," Susan said and walked over to her bunk.

"Good night," Madison smiled and also went to sleep.

TP

_Madison stood in what appeared to be gardens. Gardens with a multitude of plants and fountains. It was quiet and very tranquil. She heard a group of footsteps and Madison's hand automatically went toward Lightning's hilt. Madison briefly wondered what Lightning was doing here, but brushed it aside._

_The footsteps got closer. Madison took out Lightning and held it in the guard position._

_"Hey watch where you're pointing it," a voice laughed._

_"Tom!" Madison put Lightning back and looked around for her brother. "Tom where are you?"_

_"We're behind you," Eema's voice cooed. Madison looked behind her to see her family. Madison ran over to them and hugged them._

_"Eema!" Madison laughed happily._

_"Maddy is something troubling you," Aba asked getting to the point of things._

_"Yes," admitted Madison. "A few things. But the one really troubling me is about the last Protector." If Madison had paid attention to her sibling's reactions, she would have seen Tom stiffen up and Sassy close her eyes sadly for a few moments._

_"What about the last Protector?" Aba asked._

_"Why did he leave his wife and child behind? Why he did he and his sister leave, right before battle? Aslan wouldn't tell me," Madison huffed._

_"I know him," Tom shrugged. "He didn't want to go. If he had been given a choice he would have stayed in Narnia and fought alongside his King or would have died trying to protect his own family. He wasn't even aware of disappearing until he did. Leaving Narnia like that has haunted his mind." Tom was silent for a bit but then added quietly, "He didn't want to go."_

_"So he didn't choose to go."_

_Tom nodded his head, "He was force to."_ _Madison sighed._

_"Tell him that he has redeemed himself in my book." Tom nodded his head and gave Madison a hug._

_"Is that all Maddy?" Eema asked._

_"Yes," Madison smiled._

_"We know you're lying," Sassy said warmly. "But we'll let it go. Your heart can only take so much at one time."_

_"Are you saying I'm weak?" Madison glared at her sister._

_"No, dear sister," Sassy replied with a smile. "On the contrary I meant it as a compliment. You take things one-step at a time instead of rushing into them. Your heart is the same thing. It can only take one thing at a time."_

_"How come no one can stay made at you?" Madison asked as she shook her head. She wanted to be angry at her sister, but just couldn't for the life of her. Sassy shrugged and the family chuckled._

_A/N okay guys, you have a huge answer and only my avid readers can answer it. Do you want me to add in a Horse and His boy into the story, if you do, then it will still take me forever to get out these chapters, but I don't think the quality will be as good of the story then will be as good as it is now. If you don't and want me to strictly be just LWW, then these chapters will be going out a whole lot faster. I'm not kidding. So it's up to you. Personally, I would rather have better quality story then to stretch it out and have it become lame. But it's up to you. Please either review the answer or pm me. And also just review the story. Thanks._


	17. First Day

Chapter 17: First Day

"Wake up," a gentle voice said and shook Madison gently. Her soft and smooth hands only made Madison go further in to the blanket. "Protector, you must get up. Her Majesties, Susan and Lucy, are already awake."

"Maddy you need to get up," Lucy said sternly. Madison just mumbled something and went on to her other side. "She is usually the first one up." Lucy bemused. "Madison if you don't get up by the count of the three I'll jump on you." Madison just snored. "One," Lucy started and prepared herself to jump. "Two." Madison let a small smirk play across her hidden face. "Three." Lucy jumped and Madison quickly turned her arms out stretched and yelled, "Boo!" Lucy gave a small yelped and jumped back. Madison laughed. "That is not funny Maddy!" Lucy pouted.

"You should have seen you're face, Lu," Madison said in between her fits of laughter.

"I think she is up," Susan said, her face was stern but the corners of her lips were pointing upward. Madison's laughter slowed down and she got out of her bed.

"You're clothes are in your trunk, Protector," that female faun said. Madison nodded her head and went over to her trunk. "Queen Lucy? Will you like your hair done?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucy said and skipped over to the faun.

Madison opened her ornate trunk to see a combination of different blouses and skirts. Madison picked out a deep forest green outfit. It was embroidered with leaves and trees in brown silk thread. Madison slipped the two articles of clothing on after taking of her nightdress and putting on her undergarments. There was a pair of sandals, just like yesterdays but matched the outfit perfectly. As soon as Madison was finished dressing, the faun was done with Lucy's hair.

"Here you go, your Majesty," the faun said and passed a small hand held mirror to Lucy. Lucy gasped and Madison turned around to see what made Lucy gasp. Her coco brown hair was in an elegant French Braids that had flowers interwoven between the braids. The two separate braids then were curled so Lucy's straight brown hair fell in shinny brown locks.

"Hey Su," Madison said. Everyone looked over to Madison who gave a small smile and joked, "We are going to have to bat the boys away with all of my weapons and your arrows." Susan and Lucy both smiled, while the faun gave a small smile. "May I be next?"

"Of course," the faun said. Madison got up off her cot. The folds of her skirt moved elegantly with her body as she walked over and sat in front of the faun. "Anything special?" she asked.

"My hair is getting to long. It's time I cut it. Can you do that?" Madison asked.

"Yes. How much do you want off?"

Madison took a minute to think, "Cut it to the middle of my neck." Madison said as she showed the faun where to cut. The faun nodded her head and started to brush the hair and then cut it. It took about fifteen minutes to do. But the result was exactly what Madison had wanted.

Her very long hair was now cut much shorter and would be easier to handle. And was even more wavy then before. It was cut so that the end of her hair was right in between her head and shoulders, so in case she went to battle, she could fit it into a helmet. The hair framed her face and accented her eyes wonderfully. "Thank you." Madison said and hugged the faun.

When Madison let go the faun was blushing, "It is no problem at all, Protector." The faun then turned to Susan, "Do you also want me to do your hair?"

"Not today. But thank you though." Susan said gently. "I think it is time for breakfast."

Madison and Lucy nodded their heads and the three left the tent. Madison now noticed that Susan and Lucy were both wearing dresses made out of some type of materiel that Madison couldn't identify. Susan's dress had little animals over the deep chestnut brown of the dress color. Lucy's was sky blue and had little patterns along the hem and cuffs of the dress.

"You look so different with your hair short," Susan smiled.

"It feels different to. I'm used to having a flock of hair and now it's like my neck can bend and breath again. I can't explain it Susan. But I wonder if Peter will notice," Madison mentioned and looked a bit worried. Susan raised her eyebrows and Lucy who gave a sly smile to Susan in return.

"Why? You have never cared what Peter thinks about you before," Susan pointed out.

"I don't care what he thinks. I'm just curious if he'll notice," Madison argued back.

'He'll notice and she cares,' Susan mouthed to Lucy who nodded eagerly.

Madison's mind started to travel. _Why do I suddenly care on what Peter thinks of me? Why do I see his face every time I close my eyes? Why do I want to look nice, pretty and beautiful for him? What Is Going On With Me?_ Madison thought to her self.

"Hey look it's Peter," Lucy said out loud and tugged at Madison's hand. Madison's head looked quickly up and saw Peter sitting down at the table waiting for something or someone. When Peter heard his name he looked up and his eyes automatically fell on Madison. He didn't even realize his mouth dropped. It took all of Madison's will power not to laugh at Peter's face. But she did let a smile envelop her face. Madison looked over to Susan and Lucy to see their mouths covered by their hands.

"You do realize that you don't look very attractive with your mouth open like that," Madison said, struggling to keep her laughter down. Peter then obviously realized that his mouth was open, closed it and blushed a very deep red. Madison rolled her eyes and sat down opposite of Peter. Lucy and Susan sat down a few seconds later once they got their giggles under control.

As the food started to make it's way over, Peter was still staring at Madison as if she were a goddess, which was making Madison very uncomfortable. "Peter, will you _please_ stop starring at me like that," Madison finally asked.

"Sorry," he mumbled and his eyes looked away from Madison but soon traveled back. "You cut you're hair. It looks more beautiful that way," Peter sincerely said his cheeks a faint pink.

"Thank you," Madison replied and could fell her own cheeks heat up. Her throat and mouth got dry for some reason.

"Took him long enough," Lucy whispered to Susan. Susan nodded her head. A group of fauns and satyrs waltz over and put down the platters of food on the table. There was toast, milk, cheese, pancakes, scrambled eggs, a fruit salad, juices, and teas.

Madison raised an eyebrow and started to put food on her plate. The Pevencies following soon after. "Peter, can you pass me the fruit salad?" Madison asked. Peter nodded his head passed the bowl to her. Their fingers very briefly touched. But long enough for both to turn a bit pink. "Thanks."

"No problem," he answered back. "Does anyone know what were going to do today?"

"You will be taking classes," Aslan said. Everyone jumped and looked at the lion that was lying down behind Lucy. Lucy looked very surprised about the lion being so close to her. "Peter and Madison, you both will be taking classes after breakfast and up to lunch with Orieus. He will teach you how to use your swords. After lunch Madison and Susan will take archery lessons from some of the dwarfs here at camp. While Peter goes back with Orieus to learn how to use his shield, Lucy will go with Peter to learn how to use her dagger. Your archery, shield and dagger lessons will be every other day starting today. On the days you don't have those classes all of you will learn how to ride a horse; your teachers will be the noble beasts themselves and the fauns. Do you understand?"

"So," Madison said and started to paraphrase what Aslan just said. "After breakfast, Peter and I go and learn how to wield our swords and that goes up to lunch. After lunch Susan and I go to have archery lessons, while Peter learns how to use his shield and Lucy learns how to use a dagger. Our afternoon lessons are every other day starting today. So tomorrow for our afternoon lessons we all go and learn how to ride horseback. Did I get it right?"

Aslan chuckled, "You did Daughter of Eve. You did."

"Well I'm done with breakfast," Madison got up and put a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Can you tell me where my lesson is going to be?"

Aslan nodded his head and got up. "Just go straight and you should find a field of grass with some of the other creatures battling. That is where all of your lessons will be."

"Thank you." Madison curtsied and looked toward the path Aslan told her. She took a deep breath as she walked, ready for a new challenge. She stopped for a moment and looked behind her, "Susan, Lucy. You two have not told me what you will be doing while I'm taking lessons."

Susan looked at Lucy, Lucy shrugged, "We'll go see the Beavers and see how they're doing."

"All right. I beseech you my Majesties," Madison ended with a flourish and walked away from the group.

TP

Peter watched the angel known as Madison walk away. When he first saw her all those weeks ago, he thought she was _the_ most beautiful creature ever, especially when she smiled. But this one was even more stunning. The way the skirt blew around her legs and her blouse and new haircut brought out her magical eyes just made him fall more for her. Even more then yesterday. And it was killing him that they couldn't be together. There was no other creature more beautiful then her. There weren't many people who were beautiful, intelligent and caring all in one, but she was one. One that was so unique and precious and beautiful.

She cared about her family even if they weren't alive and she still loves them. She cares for Lucy just like an older sibling. Sure Susan and her got into fights but they were really starting to become like sisters. She was an angel to him. Madison walked away, and Peter subconsciously counted how many footsteps she took for her back to disappear from him.

"Son of Adam," Aslan said. Peter could feel his face heat up.

"Yes, Aslan," he asked and was remained that his sisters and Aslan were at the table.

"You'll never get anything, unless you try to get it," Aslan advised and walked away. Peter looked toward Susan and Lucy both had small smiles on their faces.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Peter asked. The two nodded their heads. "You're not going to tell me are you?" They nodded their heads again. "Bye." Peter said and left the table. He then started to follow the path Madison took. As he walked toward the training area. When he got there he saw Madison talking with a centaur pleasantly as she scratched. The centaur was looking at one of Madison's sword with much curiosity. Madison was on the ground stretching.

"This looks like it was made by my people, not by any Son of Adam," the centaur said.

"Why do you say that Orieus?" Madison asked.

"This hilt, if you look carefully, you will see has the little flecks of gold in a pattern. The blade," he switched he sword around so Madison could see the blade, "has this mark right here. You see that dog, it is the symbol that we, centaurs, put on the Protector's blades. Which I conclude to mean that this is not your brother's but if it is, Father Christmas changed it." Orieus explained.

Madison said after a bemused moment, "That symbol has always been on there. Tom once pointed it out to me. The pattern could just be another thing that just happened to be coincidence. Nothing very special about it except that my brother wielded it." Madison got up off the ground and Orieus handed Lightning back to Madison.

"You're very different from the last Protector. I was very young when the White Witch took over but I remembered the last Protector. He cared about Narnia like I had never seen before. He was always ready to go on an adventure, very much so if it was dangerous. When he disappeared before battle with his sister, we all assumed that the two were ambushed. I still believe it even if there is no trace left."

"How am I different from the last one? Gender not withstanding," Madison asked.

"You seem to be more observant and quieter. The last one was observant but could miss the obvious at times," Orieus explained. Madison nodded her head, her emerald eyes deep in thought.

TP

Madison traced her finger along the hilt of Lightning. Taking reassurance in the cool metal as she got up from her stretches. "Ah, King Peter, you have joined us," Orieus stated. Peter tentatively walked forward and blinked his eyes a few times at the centaur.

"Yes," Peter answered.

"I have a few questions to ask before we begin. First off, have either of you had any experience with a sword?"

"My brother taught me how to block and a simple attack maneuver. But, I can do fencing well enough," Madison shrugged.

"Rapiers and swords have two different ways of operating. But, it's good that your brother taught you something. King Peter?"

Peter shook his head, "No."

"Hmm. Last one, have you ever seen a duel?"

Peter spoke up first; "I once saw a duel, at a fair. But that was it."

"No, unless you count Tom battling thin air. No," Madison replied.

Orieus nodded his head, "Run from here to the Archery Ring and back."

"In how many minutes?" Madison asked as she sat down on the ground and started to take off her shoes.

"Today you set the time. So, tomorrow you can start to beat your own record."

"All right," Madison shrugged and took of her weapons. "How many miles is it?"

"Around two miles," the centaur shrugged. Peter looked quite startled by this.

"Didn't you run in school?" Madison asked as she got up. She wiggled her toes into the deep moist ground.

"Yes, but not two miles," Peter grumbled.

Madison looked at Peter curiously. Her family was known for being great in track and field. Tom and her use to do five miles races whenever they could. She had always assumed that others did the same thing to. _Might as well tell him that he'll need to be quick on his feet_, Madison thought.

"You'll be moving constantly in battle. You shouldn't be stopping for a moment during the battle. Unless your opponent doesn't know how to attack, if that is the case, just knock him out." The grass was bouncy under feet, perfect for running. She didn't even notice Peter getting ready next to her.

"Just like the old times," she murmured to herself.

"Get ready," Orieus commanded. "Get set and go."

Madison lurched forward and jogged, keeping her pace smooth and even. As she jogged to the ring, memories of her Tom and occasionally Sassy entered her mind. How her brother would run ahead and call out behind him, "Come _on_, Maddy! I know you can do better. Stop walking! Just put your hands above your head until the pain goes away! Do I have to drag you?" She usually sped up to catch up to him and shove him into the nearest plant. How she wished her brother were here, being his usually happy, joking self. She missed him, more than most people would ever know.

"Come on, Maddy," a voice said. She looked up to see a ghostly outline of her brother lazily relaxed against the boulder in front of her. Sassy was on top of the boulder, one leg on top of another. "You're running as slow as Grandma!" Tom yelled.

"Oh yeah," Madison murmured under her breath. She started to pick up her pace, wanting to get to her siblings, even if they were only her imagination.

"Go Maddy! Go Maddy!" Sassy chanted a grin on her face. "Uh, yeah Maddy! Go Maddy." Sassy started to do a weird little dance. Tom looked at her, then back to Madison.

"Maddy, hurry up. Sass is starting to scare me," Tom said. Madison smiled as well, not noticing that she was going three times as fast as she meant to. When Madison reached the boulder and touched it her siblings disappeared. Madison sharply turned around, trying to find her siblings again. They were on the grass by Orieus.

"Don't make me have to go over there and pick you up," threatened her brother, but she knew he was joking. Madison sprinted back to her family, wanting to show them this world. When she got to Orieus, they disappeared again.

"Good job Protector. A bit unorthodox, but you got done nine minutes straight," the centaur said in an even voice.

"Yeah," Madison huffed as she got oxygen back into her system. None of her siblings were in sight. Her heart dropped, she wanted to be with her siblings, she loved them and it hurt her emotionally and at times physically. Peter ran up to the two of them and dropped on the ground, his face beaded with sweat.

Madison looked at the boy; the sweat shimmered of his face and outlined his shirt. _He looks cute like that. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_ Madison shook her head. _I can_not _fall in love with him! I don't want to be hurt again!_

"Ten minutes and fifty nine seconds," Orieus said.

"You'll get air to your lungs easier if you stand up," Madison advised, not looking at Peter.

"If I can," grumbled Peter.

"What's next?" Madison asked as she took deep, slow breaths and started to put back on her weapons and shoes.

"Now you will learn to battle. You must get up, your Highness, if you are to learn how to wield a sword."

"Right," Peter nodded and got up stiffly.

"Peter," Madison said.

"Yes," Peter responded.

"Your sword."

"My what?"

"Sword. The gift Father Christmas gave you," Madison bluntly and tried to not look at Peter, but her eyes kept on coming back to him.

"Oh, right," Peter realized and put on his sword and shoes.

"Let's start," Orieus said. The lesson began. Orieus showed the two how to hold the sword properly and in the correct stance. Madison had trouble with this because she was use to a saber or foil and fencing stance. The two were very different. He taught them the basic attack wards and defense. By the end of the lesson Madison and Peter were battling each other, using the attacks and blocks they had learned.

"Keep that sword point up, King Peter," Orieus says as he paces around the two teenagers battling.

"I'm trying," Peter replied.

"You're arms hurting?" Madison asked as she attacked Peter on his right side. Peter blocked it.

"Yes," he answered and attacked Madison straight on. She sidestepped and maneuvered Lightning to go under Peter's sword and push it upward and away from Peter's grip. It worked. Peter's sword went flying and landed point down into the ground a few feet away from the two. "I give," Peter said and put his arms up in the air. "White flag."

"Got it, Peter," Madison nodded to Peter and quickly looked away. Madison had noticed how Peter's muscles moved to block and attack hers. If it weren't for her hard training to become the best fencer she would've lost all focus on the match and just gazed at Peter. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Madison yelled in her brain. As pictures of Peter learning to wield his sword flashed in her mind. _You can't love him! He'll just turn on you in the end. No matter what that stupid prophecy says._

"Very good," Orieus said, pulling Madison out of her inner battle and pulling her to the present. "With time you should be the best swordsman and swordswoman Narnia has ever seen. Go have your lunch and King Peter. I'll meet you and your sister, Queen Lucy, here after lunch." With that the centaur galloped away.

"Right. Time to head for lunch," Madison said and started to walk away as she put Lightning back into its place.

"Maddy?" Peter asked as he caught up with her.

"Yes," Madison replied, looking straightforward.

"I have a question."

"I have an answer." Madison saw out of the corner of her eyes Peter smirk. She felt her legs turn to Jell-O, but was able to stay upright and not break her pace.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in England?" Peter sounded worried, like not really wanting to know the answer but at the same time yearning for it.

"Just as I told Susan, No," Madison said curtly, and tried to look forward and not on Peter and his handsome face and body. _No! No! No! No! No! Do _not _fall in love Maddy_, Madison thought to herself. But there was a part of her that wanted to give in and kiss Peter's fine lips. The only scary part is that the part that wants to give in is starting to overpower the part that doesn't.

"Do you have any crushes?" Peter sounded less worried.

Madison scuffed, "No. My friend, Kate, thinks I've gone wacko since I'm not interested in anybody. Never was and never will be," the last part was meant more for herself then for Peter.

Peter didn't respond but he did look much happier. Madison noticed on how the sun caught his hair turning it into a shimmering sun of its own. The way his eyes glittered with excitement, and happiness made her stomach do a flip-flop.

_No! Stop! You can't fall in love,_ Madison's brain screamed to her heart and body. Nothing was listening.

TP

Peter and Madison got to the table just in time to see Susan and Lucy sit down as well.

"How was class?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Sore," was all Peter said and dropped to the ground. Lucy looked at Madison.

"It was different," was all Madison said.

"We had to run two miles," groaned Peter.

"It wasn't that bad," Madison countered.

"Says the girl, who jogged then ran and then sprinted during the course."

"I did not," countered Madison.

'Yes she did,' Peter mouthed to his siblings. Lucy and Susan grinned at each other. _But that's why I love her. So unpredictable and yet predictable. _

"I wonder where the food is?" Madison asked. At that moment a group of creatures came out with platters full of food. "I just answered my own question." Everyone at the table chuckled. "Thank you," Madison nodded to the group as they sat down the lunch.

"Your welcome your Highness's and Madison," a faun bowed as did the rest of the group and they left.

"Let's eat," Peter said.

"Blintzes!" Madison yelled and swiped eight little thin rolled up pancakes onto her plate. "What? I like blintzes." Madison said at the group's stunned look.

"What are blintzes?" asked Susan.

"These, thin little pancakes that are rolled up with some filling in the middle." Madison explained with a shrug. "You've never had blintzes, tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Didn't your mother use to make those, with a cheese filling in it and strawberries on top?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Madison nodded. "You've had them, I presume?"

"Your mum use to make those as snacks for us to eat. So we wouldn't go bugging her on when lunch will be." Peter meet Madison's eyes they seemed sad, like trying to find your favorite toy but you just can't seem to locate it. _Doesn't she remember? Those were some of the best times, when we were eating her mother's blintzes_, Peter thought to himself.

"I don't remember," Madison said tentative almost afraid. Peter nodded his head and quickly took some tea trying to hide the sadness and hurt that filled him up and almost made him want to cry. The mood that was originally light, airy, peaceful and funny was now tense and quiet, especially between Peter and Madison.

Peter put some salmon, fruits, vegetables everything but the blintzes. Little did he realize that Madison never ate the ones on her plate either. The children were silent until a horn blew and the creatures around them started to get up.

"I guess lunch is over," Madison stated. "Come on, Susan, we better get over to the archery ring."

"Yeah, see you two at dinner," Susan said and the two girls departed.

"Peter?" Lucy asked in a concerned voice and touched his shoulder gently.

"Yeah," Peter answered. As he picked at what was left of his food.

"She'll remember," was all Lucy said and got up. "So where is our lesson going to be?"

TP

Susan and Madison didn't talk at all until they reached their tent, so Susan could pick up her bow and quiver of arrows.

_Why can't I remember anything about him?_ Madison thought. _I didn't even know the boy existed until Grandma and Grandpa sent me away. Why am I caring so much about this? So I don't remember the two of us eating together. Big deal. But it does manner_, a little voice spoke up. _You fancy him and you want to remember what you two use to do together. Like when you made this pledge of love to him_. _I never did other wise I would have remember it_, the original voice said. The small shot back, _maybe you don't remember it because it hurt too much to remember it. Ever think about that?_ The original voice didn't say anything and the small on didn't say anything either.

"Maddy?" Susan asked a she got out of the tent, her bow and quiver of arrows in hand. "Do you know anything about archery?"

"Uh? Archery? No, not really, except Sassy use to do it," Madison shrugged. She blinked and a picture of Peter smiling at her crossed her mind. Madison shook her head getting his face out of her head. Madison briefly wondered why this was happening to her. Why was she now getting feelings for this boy and yet there was still a part of her that was scared and worried. Not your typical 'does he like me' or 'is my hair in the right place'. No it was more like 'I don't want to leave him again. I don't want to go through the suffering again.' But what suffering and pain, except during the full moon but that can be blamed on her womanly cycle.

"Your brother dueled, you fenced, and your sister did archery. What did your parents do?" asked Susan sounding intrigued.

"Well my father was a doctor and my mother had a thing for dead languages. She knew Latin, Gaelic, Aramaic; you named she probably learned it. So she helped different colleges and universities translate documents and stuff. But when Aba wasn't at work or on call he danced, he danced with Eema, Sassy or me. Line dancing, circle dancing, pair dancing, anything. Eema, would read mythology of the different cultures and tell us the different stories and what her interpretation of it was.

"But she would sing to us when we were scared. Not in Hebrew or Yiddish or English, but some language that flowed and had a magical lilt to it. They always calmed me down and put me to sleep," Madison explained.

"You have such an interesting family, Maddy. I wish I remembered them. I was only three when your family left Finchly. So I was to young to remember anything. Now I wish I could," Susan sighed as they continued their walk. "Who's going to be teaching us?"

"I don't know. Aslan only said that the dwarfs here at camp would teach us. That's all I know," replied Madison.

"Is this it?" Susan asked as they stepped on a field. On the far side was a line of targets. A line of centaurs, satyrs and fauns were all in a row shooting at the targets. Two dwarfs approached Madison and Susan.

One was red haired, with a stout belly and unruly hair. His beard fell to his waist and was tucked into his belt.

The second was black haired, and looked much younger then the red haired one. His beard fell just covered his face.

"Queen Susan and Protector Madison," the red haired dwarfs said and the two dwarfs bowed. "It's an honor and a privilege to be teaching you."

"No the honor is ours, for being able to be taught by men of your standards," Susan smiled. Madison also put on a smile but for a different reason entirely. The dwarfs gave huge smiles to each other and looked just like kids who just got a second serving of dessert.

_She will make a good diplomat_, Madison thought. _Either that or I'm a good teacher._

"My Queen will go with my son, Cuddlehop, he'll teach you. Protector, my name is Peridian, I'll be teaching you," the red dwarf, Peridian, said.

Susan went with Cuddlehop, while Madison went with Peridian.

"As my Queen said, it is an honor for me to be your pupil," Madison gratefully.

"No Protector. It is mine. The Witch," spat Peridian with the up most disgust, "turned my love, my wife, into stone. That was five years ago when young Cuddlehop still hadn't started to grow his beard yet. Ever since then Cuddlehop and I have been against the Witch and her ways. So you being here and knowing that her time is ending is warming my heart. No it is I that holds that honor." With that Peridian bowed to Madison.

"If you insist, friend," Madison took out Wind and an arrow. "Now, Mr. Peridian, how do I aim and shoot?"

Peridian chuckled and started the lesson. He taught her what the different parts of the bow and arrow were called. How to aim and how to shoot. The first few times the arrow didn't get even close to the target, but as she practice the arrow got closer and closer to the target. By the end of the lesson, Madison could hit the outer rings of the target.

_Twang_, the arrow flew through the air and landed on the second to the outer most ring, "That's been my best for this lesson."

"That is very good, Protector. By the end of your next lesson you should be able to hit the inner most ring in the middle, if you continue at this pace," Peridian pointed out as they started to walk back to Susan and Cuddlehop. "Just remember to keep the arrow _up_ not straight!" Madison laughed out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. "Also to pull back the string tight and far back."

"I will," Madison promised. "But just in case, remind me at our next lesson."

"If you insist, Protector?" Peridian asked.

"I do."

"Did you have a good lesson, Maddy?" asked Susan.

"Yes and you?" Madison asked.

"Yes indeed. Cuddlehop is a very good teacher. You should be quite proud of him, Mr. Peridian, Susan dipped her head briefly.

"I am, My Queen," Peridian put his hand on Cuddlehop's shoulder. "It has been an honor." A horn blew, sounding for dinner. "We shall meet here two days from now. It has been a pleasure My Queen and Protector. May we see each other soon."

"Yes, good-bye Mr. Peridian and Mr. Cuddlehop," Madison said, she and Susan departed the group.

"Seriously did you like Cuddlehop?" Madison asked.

"Yes, he was quite nice and helpful and you?" Susan asked back.

"He's a good teacher, very patient and likes jokes. I see him as a good ally and a friend," advised Madison. "But still, I just met him. I will need to get to know him better before anything else happens."

"Sounds like a plan."

"When we first met them, you used the greeting I taught you to use when meeting someone new," Madison raised her eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I did. I admit it, but if I am going to ruling a country, why not start now?" Susan suggested.

"You're not ruling one yet. But I bet its not going to be a stroll through the park," Madison advised.

"I'm afraid you're right," Susan admitted. "But I'll try to be the best."

"I'm sure you will be," soothed Madison.

"Maddy! Su!" Lucy yelled. "Wait up!" Madison and Susan stopped and looked behind them to see Peter and Lucy running to them.

"Lucy! Slow down!" Peter shouted to his little sister. She didn't listen.

"Maddy! Susan! Maddy! Susan!" Lucy shouted and jumped on Susan. Knocking the girl down into the ground. "Guess what?"

"Don't you dare, Lucy," threaten Peter as he reached the group. He placed his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths before standing up straight. "Don't!"

"Oh come on Peter. It was funny!" Lucy stated.

"What was so funny?" Susan asked.

"So Peter was blocking attacks from our teacher Orieus. He then missed a step and went rolling down a hill behind him. All you hear is Peter, cursing as he rolls down the hill. When he finally stops, you just see a heap of him and his shield covering his body. It was so funny looking. Like when Dad accidentally dropped the Christmas tree on himself you remember Susan?"

"Yes." Susan said trying to hamper her laughter.

"That was exactly what he looked like. So he's lying on the ground, Orieus, fifteen others and I go down the hill to make sure Peter was okay. Orieus kept on asking for forgiveness and Peter was so disorientated. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen to be honest." Lucy and Susan were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides.

Usually Madison would have been laughing at the two for how they looked at the moment but for some reason she didn't find the situation funny at all. "Seriously are you hurt," Madison asked very worried.

"Uh, yeah," Peter replied looked shocked. "Except for a few bruises, I'm fine." Peter sounded surprised.

"That's it?" Madison asked still worried. _Why do I suddenly care if he got hurt or not? Because you fancy him and don't want him to be hurt. I do _not_ fancy him!_

"Yeah. Why?" Peter looked hopeful but why Madison didn't want to know.

"Come on let's stop at our tent," Madison said and started to walk to her tent. "All of you!" Lucy and Susan stopped laughing and followed Madison, Peter just a few seconds behind. "I still have some herbs left over. It will help heal your bruise." Madison said over her shoulder.

"Oh. Uh, thanks," Peter stammered. Susan grinned and Lucy had a knowing look in her eyes, when they saw Madison blush. Madison just nodded her head; she didn't trust herself to look at Peter. To look at his golden hair shinning in the sunlight. Piercing sapphire blue eyes that you can get lost in. _Stop! Stop thinking about him! You can't fall in love! Falling in love means getting hurt. You don't want to get hurt so don't fall in love!_ Madison's mind screamed at her. But that little voice spoke up, _Tom said that all of Peter's intentions were good. So what's there to fear? He comforted you when you needed it the most. He listened when you 'advised' him to stay in Narnia. Did he not go calling off your name at the waterfall? Do you not feel safe when he wraps his arms around you?_ The original voice didn't say anything.

Madison shook her head and entered the tent. "Right, I put the herbs in my trunk." Madison opened the trunk and dug through all the clothes in it.

"Your tent is bigger then mine," Peter murmured.

"Probably because there is three of us and only one of you. So we need the bigger tent to fit all of us," Susan stated.

"So where is this bruise?" Madison asked as she started to smash the bulb of a plant in a bowl.

"Uh..." Peter nervously scratched the back of his head. "Is... Uh... Well... its..." Peter turned bright red.

Madison turned to Lucy, "Do you know?"

Lucy nodded her head and giggled, "It's right here." She poked Peter on his right breast.

"Ow! Lucy!" Peter scolded.

"Right, take off your vest and shirt." Madison commanded, trying to keep her face neutral. But her cheeks still turned a faint pink. Peter turned a bright red.

"What?!"

"If you want the bruise to go away. I need to see it. Which means you need to take off your vest, shirt and whatever is under that," Madison supplied trying to keep her voice even as she added water to the smashed bulb and stirred it around until it was a thick paste.

"Fine," muttered Peter. He took of his vest and wince once and then the shirt. Madison looked up from the paste and took all of her self-control to not drool and ogle at Peter's chest.

His chest was well formed and to Madison looked like it was sculpted by gods. Even with this huge bruise on his right breast."This might sting and smell but it will help," Madison stated and started to rub the white paste against Peter's chest. Oh, how much Madison wanted to feel Peter's chest. Feel his muscles move under his pale creamy skin. To trail his skin and feel his heart beat under her palm. _No, just finish this, wash your hands, and forget this ever happened_, Madison's body ignored the brain.

As Madison rubbed the paste gently into Peter's bruised skin, Lucy and Susan past a knowing look to each other. Peter who was at first nervous and stiff about Madison touching him soon relaxed. The occasionally wince often came but otherwise he didn't move. When Madison was done she got up and pulled away, a bit reluctantly.

"You can put back on your shirt and vest now," Madison stated, looked away and started to wash her hands.

"Thanks," Peter whispered. Madison barely caught it and her face started to feel a bit hot.

"No problem."

"Now can we get some food," groaned Lucy.

"Sure," Peter agreed and stepped out of the tent with his shirt and vest on.

"Come on," Madison then went out of the tent. The rest of the trip to dinner was spent in silence. Madison's eyes kept on darting to Peter and Peter's eyes darted to her. Madison wondered what Peter's lips felt and tasted like. She wanted to smell that sharp spice scent again. To feel his arms wrap around her. To hear his voice whisper into her ear. _No stop! Stop thinking about him! You'll only get hurt! Besides when he's King he'll have hundred beautiful ladies to be with! Why would he want you? Sure, he might have liked you when you were a kid but now. He'll have princesses and ladies to choose from. Why would he want you? A tomboy, a fencer, an orphan, what do you have to give him?_ The little voice didn't say anything. Madison knew that voice was right, but the prophecy said they'll be together, but it was a prophecy not something set in stone.

TP

"Maddy, is something wrong?" Peter asked. He had watched Madison face grow from pain, to fear, back to pain and now sadness. It worried him on how fast it went and wondered if it was because of her family.

"Huh, no. No," Madison shook her head. Peter didn't believe a word of it.

"Maddy," Peter said softly and walked closer to her. They were in the back with Susan and Lucy chatting happily in the front.

"It's nothing, Peter," Madison objected. Peter stopped, grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"It is not nothing when your face changes from pain, to fear, to pain and then sadness. What is going on in that brain of yours? Please, tell me Maddy," Peter begged her quietly.

"I can't," Madison shook her head. "I just can't ruin the friendship that we just built up. I just can't." Madison pulled away from him and ran away from Peter. Leaving the boy confused and slightly hurt.

_A/N I love toying around with Madison. Now back to watching Voyager. What can I say, I love the characters. Please review guys; you put a smile on my face._


	18. Family Meetings

Chapter 18: Family Meetings

"We have to do something," yelled Sassy.

"Like what?" Tom asked his sister as he put his brown boots on the table in front of him.

"Tom get your feet of the table!" scolded Eema. "I agree with Sassy. We need to do something."

"But you're still recovering," Aba pointed out.

"I'm dead. So don't worry about me," Eema objected. "She needs us. If her mind continues like this she might lose her sanity."

"What just because one half of her brain is saying don't like him and the other half is saying you all ready like him. Everyone gets its, it's not that big of a deal. Might as well as admit it though," Tom asked. He didn't look liked he cared but everyone knew that he cared a lot about Madison.

"She scared of getting hurt, and why she is scared of that is because she doesn't remember anything about their past together and of Tom's relationship with the whore," Sassy slammed her fist on the table in front of her.

"Sassy, honey, you need to calm down," Aba said gently. "And don't call Victoria a whore. It's not nice."

"I know," Sassy said a bit coldly then she meant to. "But she's my sister." Sassy got up and traveled to one of the many windows that were in the room. "She's a Protector and I just don't like to see her hurting." Sassy admitted.

"No of us do," Tom agreed and went to his youngest sister and put a hand on her shoulder. The two looked down into the garden to see a young woman with black hair playing with a four-year-old girl who had dark red hair. "We all love her and want the best for her."

An idea clicked into Sassy's head and she looked at her brother and said firmly, "She'll listen to you. She admires you and will listen. You were there when they made the pledge. You were there when they made the promise." She then turned to her parents and started to talk much faster, "It will be more easier to do because Eema can project you into Madison's brain. That will take less energy but Tom can still interact with her can't he?"

"In theory yes, but I've never done it before. Usually we just bring her here or I send you two over," Eema pointed out.

"But it can be done?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Wait minute," Aba said getting into the conversation. "You're mother is still recovering from sending you two over during the day as ghosts and only having Madison seeing you two. Give your mother one more day to recover."

"But-"

"Maddy is not going to be losing her mind in one day, Sassy. She is a strong warrior, do not worry," Aba said in an end of discussion voice.

"Fine but one day and then were sending Tom," with that Sassy left the room and slammed the door shut.

TP

"Peter? Where's Madison?" Lucy asked as Peter walked toward the table. Madison wasn't with him or at the table.

"I don't know," admitted Peter.

"What did you say to her?" Susan asked as Peter sat next to Lucy. Worry was evident in his eyes and they seem to glisten for some odd reason.

"I don't know. I asked her what was wrong. She said she couldn't tell me and ran away," Peter said softly.

A group of creatures put the dinner in front of the group and left. Lucy took a shaky breath as she poured out some tea, "Have you told her you love her?"

"She should know from our pledge," Peter responded.

"Peter that was ten years ago. She told me that she doesn't remember a pledge. Have you told her?" Susan said sternly.

"No," admitted Peter.

"You need to tell her."

"I know!"

"Then why won't you?" asked Lucy. _Why can't he just go up to her and say, 'I love you'. It's not that difficult._

"'Cause... Because... I don't want to hurt our new friendship."

"Anything that is good has risks to it," Aslan said from behind Peter. Making everyone jump.

_He wasn't there two seconds ago_, thought Lucy.

"Yes, sir," nodded Peter after a moment.

"Do you understand, Son of Adam?"

"You're saying that if I want something good to happen, like being with Madison. I need to also take the risk, like her not wanting to be with me."

"Correct. Daughters of Eve, your friend needs you the most now. She is in your tent, take some food and drink. Farewell." With the Aslan walked away.

"You need to tell Maddy," Susan stressed once again.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." Susan and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement.

"We better go, Su," Lucy said and started to put some food on a plate for Madison.

"Agreed," Susan started to pour some tea for Madison and the two left to comfort their friend.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," Peter repeated to himself. Suddenly he had a lost of appetite.

_A/N so this is a filler, but I had to set up the meetings. Warning huge chapters coming up soon, I think, at least one is huge. Please review guys._


	19. Troubles of the Second Day

Chapter 19: Troubles of the Second Day

Madison awoke the next day very early. It was still dark outside to be exact but the actual time, Madison didn't want to know.

She dressed quietly, put on Lightning, Thunder and Wind and left the tent. The light snores of Susan and deep breaths of Lucy soon died as Madison stepped out of the tent and started to walk to the pavilion. It was a nice and cool out; there were a few other creatures up and about but not much.

The pavilion was quiet, to quiet for Madison's taste. Madison's emerald green eyes darted from one place to another. There was something spooky. Almost scary. Madison rested her right hand on Lightning and her left on Thunder. _There's something wrong here! Very wrong!_ Madison thought.

It could have been because it was still dark out even though the sun was starting to come up. Or just because of the quietness of the camp. But something just felt wrong.

"Hold still, Daughter of Eve," a familiar voice ordered.

Before Madison even registered the motion she had both Lightning and Thunder out. One on either side of her pointing to the middle the point up. "Show your self!"

"I carry message from the White Queen," a wolf stepped up. It was the same wolf that hurt Swifty the wolf that Madison hated the most.

"What is it?" ordered Madison. "How did you get in? Who let you in?"

"No one let me in. How you ask? I slipped through the guards. Give this message to your oh so noble King and his sisters. 'Edmund will die soon.' That is all. I hope to see you soon and for dinner," the wolf gave a sick smile and bounded away before Madison could even hit him.

"Damn," Madison muttered. She put her swords back and quickly ran to the nearest tent. Peter's. "Peter!" Madison yelled and stormed through the tent and over to Peter's bed.

Peter snored. "Boys," Madison muttered. She got down close to Peter's ear. An evil smile on her face. "Peter!" Madison yelled, making Peter jump five feet up and in tangling himself in his blankets. "Peter!"

"Maddy? Maddy! What are you doing here?" Peter asked looking very embarrassed that she caught him with only a tunic on. She only looked at his face; she just wanted to get out of the tent before anything happened.

"I have some news regarding your brother. Get your butt to my tent. I want to tell all of you at once," Madison said gravely and departed from the tent. Leaving a bewildered Peter behind.

Madison then ran back to her tent. Throwing the flap over her shoulder, "Susan! Lucy! Get up!" Madison yelled.

"What?" Susan mumbled.

"Five more minutes, Mum," Lucy turned on her other side.

"Get up, Peter is coming in here. I just got some word about Edmund," both girls sat up quickly and started to get dressed. Madison just paced as she brushed her now short hair.

When Peter came in, a few minutes later, Susan and Lucy were finished dressing and Madison was pacing back and forth.

"Good now I can tell the news," Madison said grimly.

"You said you got word of Edmund," Peter asked.

"Yes, the wolf that hurt Swifty and cornered us at the waterfall. He came into camp saying he has a message for you three." Madison stated.

"What is it," Susan asked worried for her brother.

"He said and I quote, 'Edmund will die soon.' That's it. No time. No place. Nada," Madison said. Peter's eyes grew wide. Susan put her hand to her mouth and Lucy looked like she was going to cry.

"How did he get in?" Peter asked after a moment of silence.

"He said he slipped past the guard," Madison answered. Madison knew it wasn't her fault that Edmund might die but she just couldn't help the feeling that it was her fault. If only she had stopped him from approaching the castle, or stopping him when he was still at the Beavers. "This is my fault. I'm in charge of your well being and Edmund is going... Is going." Madison couldn't finish the sentence.

"This isn't your fault Maddy. You didn't know this was going to happen," Peter corrected.

"If you hadn't held me back at the Witch's castle-"

"You wouldn't had been able to reach him in time and I _don't_ want to lose you again," Peter said strongly. His face showed honesty and... love?

"Then at the Beaver's. We could have stopped him then," Madison shot back. What Peter just said and how he said it made her more then uncomfortable but wanting more of it at the same time.

"Maddy you had other things occupying your mind at the time," Susan said gently. "None of us knew this was going to happen. I think it's a little bit of all us."

No one said anything.

"We should tell Aslan of this," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah," Madison agreed softly. Her eyes stared down at her shoes. She could feel someone's gaze on her and knew immediately whom it was. "Peter, please stop looking at me," Madison asked.

"Oh, sorry," Peter apologized. _Yeah, me too_, Madison's little voice said. The usual negative one didn't say anything.

"What were you doing up?" Susan asked.

"I woke up, did feel like sleeping so I got up and decided to walk around," Madison shrugged. Susan didn't inquire anything more.

She had a habit of waking up earlier then need be on the day before her monthly friend came around. It annoyed her as much as the pains she gets on a full moon.

"Everyone is starting to get up and move," Lucy stated. The sun was starting to rise in the sky and the night sky started to fade. "I think now will be a good time to talk to him."

"I agree," Madison said and left the tent. The other soon following.

TP

Peter looked worriedly at Madison. She seemed more quiet and serious then she was yesterday. What was going on with Madison yesterday?

"Susan," Peter asked quietly.

"Yeah," Susan said.

"What was wrong with Madison yesterday?"

"Um, you know how once a month mum becomes a bit difficult to be around?"

"Yes," Peter answered. No one liked it when that time came around.

"Well Madison, went through a preliminary of that yesterday. According to her she will be very moody today with bad mood swings," Susan replied.

"Joy," Peter muttered.

"You don't have to sleep with her," Susan pointed out.

"Good point," Peter nodded.

"But what's odd is that she had these mood swings way before she reached puberty," Susan added.

"She didn't have them when she lived back in Finchely," Peter stated.

"Hmm. I hope I will never experience it," Susan shook her head.

"If you wanted to know why I was moody you should have asked. I only get that moody on a full moon and only if that's on Halloween. Otherwise I just feel lonely no matter how much company I have with me," Madison corrected.

"Why were you moody yesterday," Peter asked figuring he might as well get it from the source.

"I was just missing my family," Peter had a sneaking suspicion that she was lying but didn't say anything.

"Why do you get very moody on Halloween and lonely during the full moon?" Peter asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Madison shot back a strange fire blazing behind her eyes.

"Curiosity," Peter said and caught Madison's eyes. He looked deep into the blazing emerald green eyes. Oh, how he wanted to rub his thumb across Madison's cheek. To hold her in his arms once again. To feel her soft, gentle skin against his own. How he wished they could be one again. To be more than friends. To kiss her lips once again.

"I don't know why," admitted Madison. "Tom thought it was because I was missing someone. When I asked him if he knew who, he shrugged and said he didn't know. It's a great mystery. My friend, Kate, says it had to have been a boy who broke my heart on a full moon," Peter subconsciously stiffened. "I don't believe it. I just think it's my brain wanting to be with someone but my heart doesn't. Probably doesn't make any sense does it?"

Peter quietly exhaled, "Actually it does make sense. I hope your loneliness will end soon."

"I hope so to," Madison murmured.

"It's Aslan," Lucy cried happily and tugged on Madison and Susan's hands. "Aslan! We have some news on Edmund! Tell him Madison."

"Aslan, a wolf from the Witch's army came here with a message. 'Edmund is going to die soon' that was all and the wolf left," Madison said after she curtsied to the Lion.

"How did he get in?" Aslan asked.

"According to the wolf, he slipped passed the guard."

"Where did you meet him?"

"In the pavilion."

"When?"

"Um, a few hours ago. It was still dark but some light was showing," Madison answered.

"Hmm," was all Aslan said and nodded his head.

"Aslan, what are we going to do?" Susan asked.

"He must be at the Witch's camp. I'll go and lead a rescue party," Madison stepped up.

"We do not know where the Witch is or where Edmund is. That is not a good plan at the present time," Aslan advised. Madison nodded her head and backed away respectfully. "You still have much to learn, Protector. But don't worry you'll learn. Get to breakfast, children, you will need all of your strength." With that Aslan bounded away.

"Right. Time for breakfast," Peter agreed after a few moments of silence. He looked at Madison to see her eyes downcast. Not in shame or sadness but in bemusement as if she was thinking of something that could decide the fate of the world. "Maddy?"

"Hmm?" Madison asked, her gaze not wavering.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked getting more worried by the second.

"Okay," Madison murmured as if there was some deep meaning behind the word. "Okay. Such a funny little word. It can show so many different emotions. Like worry, madness, happiness, confusion and so much more. But what does it mean?" Madison shook her head and looked up to meet Peter's worried sapphire blue eyes. "I'm fine. Just having an epiphany."

"All right," Peter said. _Oh, Maddy_, he thought to himself as he watched her walk away from him, _you can be the bravest and yet the stupidest girl I have ever met. But that's what makes you, you. And that's why I love you. But how do I tell you? This is starting to sound like a song. _Peter chuckled to himself and started after the group.

TP

"You will be learning on how to duel with two swords now, Protector," Orieus told Madison. _Great, I can barely wield one! Now I have to do two!_ Madison thought. She wiped the beads of sweat, that came from running, out of her eyes.

"All right," Madison agreed and put back on her weapons. She took out Lightning and Thunder, and waited for the training to begin. Orieus taught her on how to block with one and attack with the other at the same time. This caused a few problems since she was use to working with one blade and not two. But she slowly got the idea. Soon she and Peter, who learned some new attacks and blocks, battled. They were taking it much slower today.

"Good," Orieus said as he circled around the two, "Swords points up."

Madison blocked Peter's attack and set one to Peter's side. Peter barely blocked it. Peter quickly faked to his right and knocked Lightning out of Madison's hands.

"I'm not forfeiting yet!" Madison yelled a fire blazing in her eyes. _No one knocks Lighting out of my hand with out _my_ say so!_ Madison started to attack with more ferocity. Block. Attack. Block. Attack. Adrenaline rushed through her body and sweat continued down her face almost getting into her eyes at some points. Block. Attack. Block. Attack. The pattern repeated inside her head and her arms obeyed.

Peter sweat showed through his shirt and leather vest and dripped down his face. A part of her wanted him to rip of his shirt and vest and battle that way. Madison was glad he didn't.

Block. Attack. Block. Attack. The pattern continued and Peter's movements started to get slower and less force behind them. They were wrapped up enough in their battle to not notice Aslan walking on the court to Orieus.

"You are correct, my King, she does battle harder with two swords or when Lightning gets thrown out of her grasp. The young King, battles hard but his endurance is still low unlike Madison's," Orieus told Aslan quietly.

"That's because of who sired her and who her family is. She grew up to be in this role, so her endurance was high to begin with. The Son of Adam's will grow over time," Aslan said and then left.

Madison dodged an attack on her left, quickly turned and knocked Peter's sword out of his hands. She then knocked him off his feet and put Thunder right under his chin. Both of their chests moving up and down quickly, as they took in huge gulps of air. "Yield?" Madison huffed.

"Yield," Peter agreed. Madison removed Thunder and put it back to its place. She then walked over to Lightning and put it back into its place as well.

"Well done, King Peter and Madison," Orieus clapped.

"What can we approve on?" Madison asked as she wiped, fruitlessly, her sweat from her forehead.

"You mustn't let your feelings control your actions, Protector, and keep a better hold on your weapons. King Peter, you must remember to block _both_ sides of your body, not just one side," Orieus reminded.

"Yes Orieus," Madison answered and gave up with wiping her forehead clean.

"Remember to block both sides," quoted Peter, "I will."

"Mmm. Good. You are dismissed," Orieus said and galloped away. Madison turned on her heel and started to walk away from the court.

"How do you do it?" Peter asked as he came up besides her.

"Do what?" Madison questioned.

"How are you able to last so long? When I was getting tired, you were still going _with_ two swords. How do you do that?"

"I don't know. I'm use to being out and about. Always moving. Dodging this and that. Attacking. Tom and I always had races against each other to see who was faster. He always won, but I got faster each time, until we were neck to neck. Then he would put on a spur of speed and win. I was never angry, for he was teaching me. Maybe that's why. From fencing. From going on hikes. I don't know," Madison shrugged.

"Maddy! Peter!" Susan yelled and ran to the two, Lucy right on her tail.

"Hi Susan and Lucy. Had a nice time with the Beavers?" Madison asked.

"Yes and Mrs. Beaver wants to know when the two of you are going to visit," Susan pulled up next to the two.

"Umm. I really don't know," Madison admitted. "Peter?"

"Where are the Beavers?" Peter asked as the children sat down at their table.

"In between the archery and swordsmanship ring," Lucy said.

"Well we I can stop there after lunch. Today we're learning on how to ride horseback, have you ever done it before?" Madison asked and started to put food on her plate.

"No," Lucy shook her head.

"None of us have," Peter admitted and took a bread roll. "You?"

"A few. I know enough to know which end is the front," Madison joked. Lucy giggled, Susan laughed, and Peter smiled at Madison. Madison felt her heart melt at the smile and smiled back.

"Well that's more then us," Peter replied still smiling.

"Not much," Madison pointed out. Peter chuckled and Madison could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Please pass me the pasta, Maddy," Susan asked. The rest of the meal was spent in much higher spirits. Soon the end came.

"We better get to where the horses are. But let's stop by the Beavers to say 'hi'," Madison suggested.

"Sure," Peter agreed. Susan and Lucy shared a look and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then lets move out," Madison got up and started to walk away. Peter was soon next to her and Susan and Lucy not far behind.

"So how was lunch?" Peter asked.

Madison looked at Peter in confusion, "You were sitting at the same table as me. I think you should know how lunch went."

"True, but the lunch itself. Was the food good? To dry? To moist?" Peter explained.

"Ah! It was good. Quite satisfying. The company helped," Madison winked at Peter and quickly fell behind to Susan and stroke up a conversation. "You want to learn how to debate?"

"Yes," Susan nodded.

"Then lets start," Madison clapped her hands. Madison started to talk about the different points in debating.

TP

Peter was _confused_! What did that wink mean? What did she mean by 'company'? Did she enjoy _his_ company? Or did she mean his sisters? Or all of them? What did she mean? Girls just didn't make any sense to him. _I wonder if I will ever understand the female mind_, Peter pondered.

He looked to Madison who was teaching Lucy and Susan how to do something or other. Her fiery red hair glittered under the sunshine. He just wanted to stroke it like he did when they were young. To smell her vanilla coconut scent. He cared about her and wanted to make her happy, but how?

Was it to tell her that he loved her? That he will always be there for her? To know she has a shoulder to cry on? To have someone else who would listen when she needed to vent? Just to know that he was there and that he loved her more then life itself?

"Here we are," Lucy called and dashed into a small tent. Susan, Peter and Madison had to bend down to get in.

"Why hello, Maddy and King Peter," Mrs. Beaver said happily once she saw Peter and Madison.

"Hi, Mrs. Beaver," Madison said cordially and smiled.

"How are you doing dears?" she asked.

Madison shrugged, "I'm fine. Peter?"

"Same," agreed Peter and smiled.

"Where's Mr. Beaver?" Susan asked.

"He went to go get us some food," Mrs. Beaver commented. "Is it true? Is Edmund going to die?"

"Where did you hear that?" Madison asked, her face neutral.

"News travels fast," Mrs. Beaver shrugged.

"Someone overheard me," muttered Madison her eyes narrowed in anger. "That was a private conversation between us and Aslan."

"I'm sure who ever overheard was doing this for the good of the army," soothed Peter and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they didn't mean any harm."

"Maybe," muttered Madison. "Edmund is not going to die. She wouldn't keep him alive for this long to just kill him now."

"True," Susan nodded, "but we don't know this Witch. She might have waited to get all of us."

"I'm teaching you well," Madison gave a small smile. "I think she just sent him as a warning. I don't think she is going to kill him just yet. We need to go to our next lesson. We'll come and stop by soon, Mrs. Beaver."

With that the group said their good-byes and left the tent. They made their way to the riding ring in silence. No one wanted to say anything and there was nothing to say. When they got to the ring they saw four fauns and four horses.

The fauns were joking around and slapping each other on the back. The horses were more mellow but were talking to each other and occasionally throwing their heads back as if laughing. When the children got closer they saw the fauns and horses stop talking, looked at each other and then approached them.

The fauns bowed, the horses stuck out a foot and bowed their heads low. When they raised them the oldest faun, a faun with curly white hair and silver eyes, and the biggest horse, a midnight black stallion, approached the group.

The faun spoke first, "My name is Mr. Sassuel."

"You may call me Saphira. As my actual name can not be pronounced my Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve," the horse said.

"This is my brother Ketan," Mr. Sassuel said and pointed to a curly brunette. "My cousin Qbhanek and Migdom." A red head and black haired.

"We horses are all family to each other," Saphira commented. "This is Stella, Cain and Fern." Stella was black mare with a white star on her forehead and two white socks. Cain was bay stallion, and Fern was a brown pony with a fern on her side.

"We will be working with you, Our King," Migdom said as he and Cain approached Peter.

"All right. Call me Peter," Peter said.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Cain asked.

"No."

"Right," Migdom started to instruct Peter on how to mount Cain and ride him bareback. Soon he and the children were all riding circles around each other. The horses telling their riders if there doing something wrong and what the consequence would be if they had done that with one of the dumb beasts.

Madison was the first one to get it. So now her teacher, Ketan, and horse, Stella. Were instructing her on how to use her swords and launch and arrow while still keeping a good hold on her ride. Peter wasn't far behind. Soon Susan and then Lucy joined. By the end of the lesson the children were riding like they had been doing it for years.

TP

Madison smirked to herself as she cantered Stella around everyone. Stella's mane just barely touching her face. Madison briefly let the memories of her and her family riding come back to her mind.

The way Tom would always have his arms over his chest and commented on Sassy "bad" riding skills. While Sassy would just smirk and jump over something and say, "beat that Tom!" The way Eema and Aba would be straight backed with poise and elegance as they watched their children playing.

_I wish you were here_, Madison wished.

"Hey, Madison!" Peter called from the other side of the circle.

"What?" Madison asked as she turned Stella around so she could look at Peter.

"Want to race?"

"Let me ask, Stella," Madison looked down to Stella and ask politely. "Stella want to see if we can beat them at a race?"

"I'm fine with that, Madison. It's been a while since Cain and I have raced," Stella replied.

"All right then. Yes, Peter we will. Where is the start and finish line?"

Peter looked around before answering. "From that tree there," Peter pointed to a tree that stood alone, "to that fence." The fence Peter pointed to was the fence that separated the archery ring, from the riding ring.

"All right," Madison agreed and trotted Stella to the tree.

"Go Maddy," cheered Lucy.

"Beat Peter," agreed Susan with a smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Peter muttered.

Madison put on an evil smirk and said to Susan and Lucy, "thanks for the confidence girls."

"You're doing that on purpose," Peter stated, not asked.

"Yes," Madison agreed. "One your marks. Get set. Go!" Stella lurched foreword into a gallop. The two horses going neck to neck with each other.

Soon Stella started to pull foreword toward the end and beat Cain and Peter. Stella made a happy noise and threw her head up and down in merriment, "I beat you, Cain. I beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cain muttered.

"Good race, Peter," Madison commented. Peter smirked at her, not in spite or hatred but in exuberance and happiness.

"Thanks Maddy. Good job with winning," Peter winked at her and Madison could feel her face get a bit red.

Madison just nodded her head. "Madison," Stella asked.

"Yes, Stella," Madison said and turned her head down to the mare.

"May you please loosen your legs? You're making it quiet uncomfortable to move," Stella asked.

"Oh sorry," Madison realized that her legs were tight with tension and relaxed them.

"It's quite alright," Stella accepted the apology.

"I believe it's time for dinner," Sassuel said. "We can resume our lessons in two days."

"Sounds good," Peter nodded his head and dismounted Cain. Madison, Susan and Lucy soon following.

One of the first things Madison noticed once she was down was that he legs hurt, her spine and neck. As well as her shoulders, but most of all her butt.

"Is anyone else sore besides me?" Madison asked as she walked, painfully, to her friends.

"I am," agreed Peter.

"Yep," Susan said.

"Little bit," Lucy answered.

"Your bodies will get use to it as you do it more often," Ketan replied.

"Practice makes perfect," Peter muttered. "Well let's get to dinner. I thank all of you for this great lesson and can't wait for the next one."

The fauns and horses seemed happy about that and soon left.

It was after dinner and Peter was walking around camp trying to figure out a way for him to tell Madison how much he loved her and wanted to be together. He barely noticed a Naiad coming up to him until she spoke.

"Sire," the Naiad asked.

"Yes," Peter answered and looked to the Naiad.

"We do not mean to offend you but would you like a bath?" the Naiad asked.

"That would be nice," Peter agreed. "Where should I go?" the Naiad gave him directions where to go and Peter left to pick up some soap and a towel. If he had watched the Naiad's face he would have seen her gave a sly smile, and left with a knowing look in her eyes.

TP

Madison sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't know what to do about Peter. She wanted to be with him and yet she's scared of being with him. But why? Why is she scared of him? She didn't really know. All she knew was that she didn't want to be hurt again.

Madison walked along the perimeter of the camp to see a cluster of trees and a little stream running through the trees. They had come in during her afternoon lessons to provide food and water for the army.

"Protector?" a Dryad asked.

"Yes," Madison asked as she looked from the trees and river to the Dryad.

"Not to be rude or mean any disrespect-"

"What is it," Madison cut in.

"We were wondering if you would like another bath. As you know you will not be able to take another for some time," the Dryad asked.

"I can't take one for three days or so probably starting tomorrow. Maybe," Madison replied. "Is that it?"

"Yes, Protector."

"Then your dismissed," Madison sighed as the Dryad floated away. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

_A/N Next chapter is one of my favorites. Please review guys and have a happy Valentine's Day!_


	20. More Troubles

Chapter 20: More Troubles

_You guys are so going to hate me at the end of this._

Madison walked to her tent and opened her trunk to see a robe made of velvet. _Hmm. Maybe I'll take the bath after all_, she thought. Madison smiled and made up her mind, she was going to take the bath. She took off her weapons and top clothes leaving the under clothes still on. She slipped the dark forest green bathrobe on. Put back on her weapons and left the tent with soap, and hair lotion.

_I wish I could whistle_, Madison thought. Her mind slowly drifted to Peter. His face showed clearly in her mind as if he was right in front of her. Memory-Peter smiled at her. He approaches her with an air of elegance and strength. He wraps his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear so gently but as sure as thunder, "I love you Maddy. My Protector." His mouth inched nearer to hers.

"You're here, Protector," a musical voice said. Madison tumbled back to reality.

"Uh, yes, um, yeah," Madison stuttered.

"Have a nice bath." The Dryad departed with a smile on her lips.

"Right," Madison whispered to herself and entered the small grove of trees. Once Madison was out of view she started to undo her weapons and then bathrobe.

She had just finished taking off her bathrobe and put it over her right shoulder, her weapons straps were on her left arm. She stepped out of the trees and gave a yelp of surprise. Peter quickly turned around, soapy hair splashed into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Huh? What?" Peter asked and brushed his hair aside. Madison could feel her entire face burning and could bet that it was as bright as a stoplight.

"I didn't see anything!" Madison exclaimed and covered her eyes. "I swear!"

"Maddy? What are you doing here?" Peter asked. Madison could hear Peter getting out of the pool and walk over to Madison. Her hands still covered her eyes.

"I was planning on taking a bath, but I'll leave," Madison said and turned around, started to walk forward, tripped and landed face first in the ground.

"Here let me help," Peter took a few things out of her arm. Madison just wanted the ground to come up and swallow her. "Are you going to stay there all day and night?"

Madison nodded her head. She felt two hands touch her shoulders and hoisted her up. "You know you have dirt all over your face now?" Madison felt a hand touch her face and brush things off it. "You do know you can open your eyes now?"

"It would be disrespectful to see you naked and I would feel _very_ uncomfortable," Madison replied, eyes still closed.

"I'm wearing a towel and I know you mean no disrespect. Don't be uncomfortable, please?" Peter asked. Madison hesitantly opened her eyes and met a wet, soapy, handsome, sapphire blue-eyed hunk named Peter wearing only a towel that covered his lower waist. It took all of her self-control to not drool.

"You're all right?" Peter asked. Madison throat went dry, so she nodded her head. Her gaze went down to her feet and realized that she was wearing only her under clothes, where in the dry places were a light tan, but it the wet places, see-through. Madison could feel her face go red again. "I'm finished, you can use it."

"What?" Madison asked. "No, you still have soap in your hair," she then added in a much quieter voice, "and on your body."

"I know, but you probably need it more then me," Peter objected.

"No, you finish. I'll come back."

"No you stay."

"No you," Madison tried to get mad at him for being practically naked in front of her and being so god dam hot, but failed miserably.

"We both stay," Peter suggested.

"No you st- what?"

"We both stay and you have some dirt and leaves in your hair," Peter took a few things out of Madison's hair. Her face went even brighter. Peter chuckled. "Do you know on how adorably cute you look when you blush?"

"No," Madison blushed harder.

"I never knew anyone could blush so much in such a quick amount of time," Peter teased.

"Yes... Well... I shall leave you," Madison turned around to leave.

"No! Please don't leave," his wet, soapy hand caught hers. He turned her around so she could look him in the face, "I'll like some company. Someone to talk to." Madison opened her mouth to complain but Peter took his other hand and covered her mouth. "Please?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Peter removed his hand from her mouth. She could still smell the spice that came off of his hand. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Thanks," Peter smiled. Madison felt her legs get all wobbly.

"No problem," Madison wondered how red her face was.

"Do you want to go in or me?"

"The water is crystal clear!"

"Point?"

Madison smacked her head, "I don't know about you but I would feel uncomfortable. Seeing you naked and in a pool or crystal clear water! I want to save some dignity here."

"The water is dark," Peter pointed to the water. Madison looked to the pool to see it had turned from crystal clear to navy blue. "We can go in one at a time or both at once."

"Uh," Madison said and nervously scratched the back of her head. "You finish. I'll wait." Peter shrugged.

"Close your eyes for a second." Madison obeyed and heard a splash. "All right. I'm in," Peter said. Madison took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Peter was treading water near the perimeter of the watering hole. The only parts showing were the top of his bare shoulders and up.

"So what do I do while your in the pool," Madison asked and sat down on the ground, in the sun, hoping to dry up her underclothes.

"Talk," Peter dunked his head in the pool and tried to get the soap out but failed.

"Do you need help with getting the lotion out of your hair?" Madison teased once Peter came back to the surface.

"Yes," admitted Peter. "I usually don't get most of the lotion out back at home."

"In other words you want me to wash your hair," Madison decoded. She's had trickier sentences to decode then that.

"If you want," Peter shrugged. "I'm not going to force you." _Hmm. Help Peter wash his hair. Good things, skin-to-skin contact, run hands through his hair, have an excuse to look at him. Bad things, lose dignity, possibly lose your self, and lose self-respect. Goes against my morals. Goes against my promise to Tom saying I won't touch a boy unless he's there. I'll help._

"All right I'll help. This was your idea, so what do you want to talk about," Madison asked as she walked to the edge of the water and sat down. Peter swam over to her and stopped at the edge. Madison put some of Peter's hair lotion on her hands.

Peter shrugged, "I don't care." Madison nodded her head and started to run her fingers through Peter's hair.

"What did we do together when we were younger?" Madison asked as she started to massage his head.

"You don't remember?" he asked quietly.

"I might remember if you tell me. Maybe I do remember I just haven't realized it was you," Madison pointed out.

"Well, where do I start?" Peter pondered. He soon started to tell a story about the two of them.

Madison needed her finger through Peter's hair, and massaged his head. Making sure that every strand had soap on it. For some reason, Madison was not uncomfortable on the contrary she felt like she should always be doing this.

"Peter," Madison cut in, when he stopped to take a breather. "Hold your breath under the water for a few seconds."

Peter nodded his head, took a deep breath and dunked his head. Madison quickly started to get all of the soap out Peter's hair, causing a cloud of white to appear and then disappear. Peter broke the surface and took a huge gulp of air.

"I think I got most of the lotion out, come here," Peter treaded water over to her and nodded his head to her. Madison quickly looked around the damp golden hair. "Yeah I did."

"Then it's your turn. Turn around so I can get out. Then you can come in," Madison turned around and closed her eyes. She had liked the feeling of her running her fingers through his damp hair. Listening to Peter talk about their days together, even though she knew she didn't remember one single bit. She had wanted to massage Peter's shoulders and snake her arms down his chest. She wanted to jump into the water, push him up against the wall and kiss him with all her might. She wanted to feel his lips against her own. Let him do so many other lusty things to her and do it back to him. She hated being a horny teenager.

"You can jump in now," Peter said. Madison opened her eyes to see Peter, in his towel, eyes closed.

Madison watched his face to make sure he wasn't peeking as she undressed. Once she was, she slid into the dark water. "All right. I'm in." Madison said. She watched Peter open his eyes and walked up to her.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" he asked.

"If you want," Madison shrugged and felt her stomach do a flip-flop.

"Wet your hair then," Peter ordered in a mocking voice. Madison gave a small smile, slipped under the water, and rose back up. "Which one do I use?"

"The one with mother-of-pearl sheen to it."

"All right." He said and put some on his hands and started to work it into her hair.

The feeling was unexplainable. It felt so _right,_ and good, and magnificent, and marvelous. The way he gently caressed her hair, to make sure that every strand had soap on it. Her entire body was a tingle and she liked it, no,_ loved_ the feeling. He then started to get to the roots and the feeling increased by a hundred fold. The way he massaged her head, his fingertips touching her scalp and moved them so as to not get tangled. Madison let out a very quiet moan that Peter barely caught. Her body and mind were taken over by hormones and she never wanted Peter to stop. The feelings of wanting to grab him, kiss him and to bring him into the water with her almost won. But she kept a semi-good hold on them.

Her heart was going twice the speed it should be. Adrenaline rushed through her body. She just didn't want him to stop. She loved the feeling too much. Pressure was taken away from her scalp and a sultry voice whispered in her ear, or at least that's what it sounded like and felt, "Dunk your head." Madison obliged willingly, she felt his hands comb her hair to make sure the lotion got out, and some pressure to scalp to make sure none nestled there either. Madison came up to breathe and the voice said again in his sultry, passionate, velvety way, "Want me to do anything else?"

"You can do my shoulders and the bottom of my neck," Madison hoped. She didn't want his fingers to leaver her skin.

"All right," the voice said. He applied the new lotion to his hands, moved her hair out of the way and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Her body burned with his touch, and her mind got dizzy, but she didn't notice it. Her eyes were closed, and the only noises were the birds chirping and the breathing coming from him. His hands moved from her neck to the middle of her tight shoulder muscles and worked them until they become relaxed. A smile came upon her face and she let out another quiet moan. She never wanted this feeling to end.

TP

Peter heard her let out another small moan and wondered what was going on in her mind. Was it the same thing he had? He loved the way she combed through his hair. When she got to his scalp all he wanted to do was crash his lips onto hers. To pull her into the water and brace her against the wall. He moved his hands to her shoulders and Madison let out another moan.

_Might as well tell her now_, Peter thought. "Maddy," he asked.

"Mmm," was the reply her smile showed how content she was.

"I need to tell you something," he whispered.

"What?" she asked a sly smile on her face.

"I love you."

TP

"I love you," the sultry voice said. Madison subconsciously stiffened up and all her previous feelings left. Now all that was left, was anger.

"What," she said and pushed away from the wall. "No! You don't love me. You only want my body," Madison seethed but the small voice said trying to calm her down, _no! He isn't! He loves you for who you truly are."_ Madison wasn't listening.

"No!" Peter answered looking very hurt.

"Yeah like I haven't heard the before," Madison retorted. "Every summer since I was thirteen at least fifty boys go up to my doorstep asking if I will go out on a date with them. I'm giving you the same reply. No! Not now! Not ever!"

TP

"Not now! Not ever!" Peter felt his heart break. Those same words that he didn't want to hear. Was afraid to hear. Now heard.

Peter fought hard to not cry and said his voice hallow, "Sorry. I'll leave." He quickly put on his robe and left. Forgetting his sword and other accessories.

He rushed toward his tent. His eyes burning to let out the tears that wanted to fall so desperately. He flung himself into his tent and fell on his bed. There he let out the tears.

He loved her so much, and not because of her body. But because of who she is, was, can be. He wanted to spend his entire life with her. Grow old together and die together. Now, it wasn't going to happen. All he wanted to do was die.

"_Peter," a little voice chanted. Peter opened his eyes to see a young girl about Edmund's age, looking at him. She looked at him through deep brown eyes. "Hello Peter. My name is Sassy." The girl smiled at him and walked toward him. "You know who I am. Why not admit it? I'm Maddy's sister."_

"_But you're supposed to be dead," Peter stated._

"_You're brilliant, Peter," Sassy said a sly smile on her face as she clapped her hands. "You're a keeper."_

"_What do you want?" Peter said in a not very nice tone._

"_She doesn't really mean it," Sassy sat down on the grass and patted a spot next to her. "Come sit." Peter looked wearily at her before sitting down. "One thing you need to know is that _you _hurt _her_." Peter looked at the girl in confusion. "You're the reason her heart hurts during the full moon and why she hates Halloween when it's on a full moon. Half of her is afraid you'll hurt again, while the other half wants to be with you. Trying to balance those, emotions are not easy, even more so when you're a teenage girl with hormones, whose family just died. So, do not give up hope. You'll get a second chance, don't worry." Sassy winked at him and disappeared._

TP

Madison watched Peter's retreating back with emerald green eyes filled with pain, sadness, anger and hurt.

"I. Hate. Males," she slapped the water. "Stupid hormones. He only wants me for lust and nothing else. He doesn't care about my feelings."

_No! He does care! He comforted you at the Professor's. When you escaped from the wolves and saw the statues. He comforted you. He told you, "You're the one crying, and I'll try to comfort you the best I can." He said that to you! He cares and you know it! This is more than being hurt, isn't?_ The little voice screamed, more like yelled.

"Well I don't. He only comforted me because he wanted to use me for his own pleasures. He doesn't even know me!" Madison yelled at herself and kicked at the water.

_Maybe he knows you better then you think_, the voice spat.

"How can he know me better then myself?" Madison spat back.

_Because he cares enough about you to try and put the pieces together. He remembers you from your past together and cares for you. He knows how to comfort you and knows how to make you smile and laugh. He cares!_ The little voice shot.

"Arrg, get out of my head!" Madison hoisted herself up. Put on her clothes, grabbed her things and left.

Once she got to her tent, she found it empty. Madison quickly changed into a nightdress and fell into a fitful sleep.

_A/N you guys hate me now don't yah. Just remember that "tonight" is when Tom will talk to Madison and Sassy say's he'll have a second chance. I'm not that cruel. Please review, even if it is flames._


	21. I Love Him

_A/N now for the chapter you have all been waiting for! Enjoy and see you at the bottom._

Chapter 21: I Love Him

_"Protector Madison. Maddy." A voice said quietly. Madison opened her eyes. She was at an ocean, the dark sky glistening with stars. Her brother sitting on a wooden bench that was close to the surf. He was wearing a Narnian outfit that was sky blue. It looked almost like his King costume he wore that Halloween so many years ago. He also looked much stronger and if she hadn't already known him for her entire life she would have said that he looked like those people that you just don't want to mess around with._

_"Tom!" Madison called and ran to her brother. Tom looked over at her and got up. He held his arms open, which Madison jumped in to. "I've missed you, Tom."_

_"I know. Sit down. We have a lot to talk about, and we can't put it off any longer," Tom said and sat his sister next to him._

_"Why isn't Sassy, Eema and Aba here?" Madison asked as she looked around before settling next to him._

_"We all deiced, mostly Sassy, that I'll be the best to talk to you about this," Tom said as he looked out at the surf._

_"What do you need to talk to me about?" Madison asked._

_"Number one, I love your hair short. The second is about the prophecy." Tom looked over at Madison who now looked uncomfortable._

_"I understand that I'll fight with Peter, Susan and Lucy. Hopefully Edmund soon. I understand that I need to protect them and everything else. What's the big deal?" Madison asked with a shrug. She had always confined things to her siblings but this was one thing she was scared of to even talk about._

_"Not that one. The one that deals with Peter. You're heart is spilt in two. Half of you wants to be with Peter; the other half is terrified of the other half and wants nothing to do with love. You need to decide which path to take. You can't take both," Tom stated. "So why don't we start talking about him. Why does he scare you?"_

_Madison was quiet for a while and kicked the soft sand. "I don't want to be hurt. You were hurt and badly. I was hurt when all of you died and left me alone. I don't want to be hurt. Not again," Madison said quietly but surely. She stared at the beach. "If I don't love anyone. I can't be hurt." She looked at her brother, his face was impassive._

_"That would mean that you can't be friends with anyone and have to give up the ones you have now. You can't love our grandparents or aunts, uncles and cousins. You would be a very sad and depressed person then. I would hate for that to happen. There's more. What is it?"_

_"What if it isn't love? We just assume it is because the prophecy says we'll get together. What if there is no feeling between us? What do I do then?" Madison asked._

_"Look deep inside your heart. What does it tell you?" Tom asked._

_Madison closed her eyes and thought back. Did she love Peter? Pictures of him smiling, learning on how to wield his sword and ride a horse, making decisions, caring about his family. Putting soap into her hair. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed or smiled. Feeling Peter's warm skin against her own. The way he comforted her. Did she love him? The way he would touch her, gentle, soft and caring. His hair shining gold in the sunshine. The smell of spice filling her nose and senses. The way he could make her feel so good. Did she love him? Yes._

_"Yes, I do love him," she said once she opened her eyes. "But what if he doesn't like me? Or he doesn't want to be with me? He will be a King, Tom, beautiful princesses and ladies from other countries would fawn over him, I know it. Why would he want a me, a tomboy, an orphan and a fencer? What do I have to give him? Nothing. Tom, can you just tell me what to do? It would be so much more easier," Madison begged her brother._

_"I can't make the decision. Just because it's easy doesn't make it right. Only one person can make the decision. That's you," her brother said and rumpled her short hair playfully. "Peter does not strike me as one to go after ditsy princesses who has no brains." Tom smirked as if he knew some insider's joke. "You have a lot to give him. You probably don't remember. But when we used to live in London, we visited the Pevencies every other day. You couldn't wait to play with Peter. Always jumping around in the car, it was quite annoying at times. Even when you were a few months old you use to smile whenever we mentioned his name or you saw him. We could put the two of you in a playpen with a few things to play with and you'll have a marvelous time together and never cry once. That was the only time anyone got any sleep at all, I swear. Stop giggling. Anyways, once you were able to talk and walk the two of you would play in the garden doing I don't know what. But one Halloween the two of you dressed up as a bride and groom. I think it was Eema and Mrs. Pevencies idea to be honest, but you two looked so cute. You would share you're candy and every house we went up to remarked on how cute you two looked. Some even said that the two of you should be married. Mr. Pevencie even took a picture of the two of you with your candy." Madison started to blush._

_"When we were about to leave. You and Peter threw a huge fit about being spilt off for the night. So Eema and Aba left, I stayed behind to watch over you. We all stayed in Peter's room for the night. When you two thought I was asleep you started to talk. You talked about being married, where you would live, how many children you would have. You deiced that you would be married in a park, you would live in a two story beach house and have four children." Madison moaned, her face went to an even deep red, and she put her face in her hands. Tom chuckled, pattered her back and kept talking, "I looked at the two of you. He had his arms around your waist and you were against his chest. You two looked so adorable in the moonlight together with a blanket over the two of you. You said in a very serious voice might I add, 'I hope you will be in my life always Peter.' He responded back, 'I always will. I'll never leave your side.' You made a pledge of love to each other and the two of you kissed-"_

_"What?!" Madison screamed and the waves hit the shore loudly. Her face growing even more red._

_Tom laughed which made Madison went even redder, "You two kissed. On the mouth, may I add. What are you blushing for? You two looked so adorable and both of you were very serious about always being there for each other and the pledge. Anyways you two fell asleep in that position. About two months later we left Finchely. You and Peter were so unhappy and throwing fits left and right. In the end the two of you hugged. I don't think our parents heard but Peter said in a very confident voice, 'I'll always be with you. I'll try to visit you as soon as possible. I love you.' You said back, 'I know. I love you to Peter. Never forget me.' When you two broke the hug you were both crying. The two of you really didn't want to be split off. I mentioned it to Eema and Aba about it a few years later. They always knew you had a soft spot for Peter. You never really got over him for a long time." The two of them were quiet for a few moments not saying anything._

_Madison turned to her brother, "You never let me hang out with any of the boys. Always chasing them off. I never minded but why didn't you do that. That Halloween night when... we kissed. If I did that to some other boy you would have had a cow. Why didn't you do it with Peter?"_

_"Good question," Tom said and folded his arms over his chest. "Somehow I always knew that you two liked each more then friends. Also something told me to let it take its course. When you two did kiss I did want to shout but something told me to let it happen so I did. I still don't know why but I did. When we moved, I didn't want any of the boys to take Peter's place in your heart. I felt that since he was the first he should be the one. That was why I chased all the other boys away. Did you know that Sassy and Edmund were conceived in the same year and around the same time?" Tom asked Madison, she shook her head. "That is why their birthdays are so close together. I think their birthdays are two weeks away from each other. I believe they were created so the two of you wouldn't feel so blue and had something else to do and have another thing in common. That has always been my impression at least._

_"That was why Grandpa wanted to see you get together with Peter. So I think your emotions for each other have always been there its just became more pronounce when you became older and the prophecy came to light," Tom shrugged. He hugged his sister and kissed her head, "I'm proud of you whatever road you choose. Keep good care of Lightning and Wind. Close you eyes." Madison closed her eyes she felt something warm on her forehead but it left as soon as it came. "Open your eyes. You will see what that was with all the others." Madison opened her eyes to see Tom starting to disappear._

_"Tom! Don't go! Are you actually talking to me? Or are you just part of my imagination?" Madison asked in one breath._

_"I'm in your mind but the same time I'm not. I love you Maddy." _With that her brother and the ocean disappeared. Madison awoke to see herself in her cot, it was still night. She got up quietly so as to not wake up Lucy and Susan. She quietly put on a shirt and a skirt and took Lightning, Thunder and Wind with her to put on outside. Once she was fully dressed and had her weapons on she started to walk. She started to walk to the forest that had appeared earlier that day and walked to the stream that was in it.

_So what do I do_, she thought to herself as she walked down a path to the stream. _You tell him and hope for the best. I wonder if he remembers that Halloween night? Do I?_

Madison mulled over that question as she walked along the path. Soon she hit the river. She took off her sandals and waded in the cool river. When she stepped into the water and the moonlight hit her, she remembered. Memories she had pushed down because it hurt her so much. She remembered the blintzes the two of them use to eat. She remembered what had happened that Halloween.

FLASHBACK

"Maddy! Maddy! Are you awake?" Peter asked. Madison lifted her head from her pillow and looked at Peter. Slightly annoyed that he had woken her up from her sleep.

"Yes. Why?" Madison asked.

"Your brother is asleep. I thought we can talk together if you were up," Peter suggested.

"Sure," Madison quietly got up and into Peter's bed and slid under the covers. She cuddled up close to Peter because that was where the warmth was and for some odd reason she always felt very secure and safe in his arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Will you marry me?" Peter asked a lopsided grin on his face even though his tone was very serious.

"What?!" Madison yelled.

"Shh, we don't want to wake up your brother or Susan or my parents. Will you?" he asked.

"Aren't we a bit young?" Madison asked a mischievously glint in her eyes.

"Will you when were grown-up?" he asked and looked slightly worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? You're my best friend and I love you," Madison said seriously.

"I love you to, Maddy," Peter said and hugged her fiercely under the blankets. "Where should we have it?"

"At a beach?" Madison suggested.

"Too many people," Peter stated. "How about that park that is close to your house? Not many people go to it but it has that gazombo in it."

"Sure. Can we live by the ocean?" Madison asked.

"Yes, we can live in a two story house right on the shore. So we can go swimming when ever we want to," Peter said and threw his hands in the air.

"Shh," Madison giggled and pointed to her brother who had his back to the two. "You don't want to wake him. He will be awfully grumpy if you wake him."

"Right," Peter whispered. Madison moved herself so she was sitting in between Peter's legs and her back was against his chest. She felt him slip his hands around her waist and held her close. Madison picked up the blanket and covered the two. It faintly outlined their position. "Beach house?"

"Yes," Madison whispered happily. "How many children should we have?"

"Four. Two boys and two girls," Peter stated.

"Okay," Madison looked Peter in the face and their eyes met. Emerald green and sapphire blue glittered in the moonlight. "I hope you will always be in my life Peter," Madison said seriously as she looked into his sapphire blue orbs.

"I always will. I'll never leave your side," Peter replayed back, his voice just as serious as Madison's.

"Now I really want to grow-up," groaned Madison.

Peter stroked Madison's hair, "We could make a pledge. A pledge saying that we will always love each other. Just like in the actual wedding ceremonies."

"But what do we pledge on?" Madison asked.

"How about the moon? A full moon, just like it is tonight," Peter nodded to his open window.

"All right. I, Madison Silverberg, pledge my love to Peter Pevencie. For all time, in sickness and in health. I pledge my love to him under the full moon on Halloween," Madison said sincerely and laid her cheek on Peter's as he continued to stroke her hair.

"And I, Peter Pevencie, pledge my love to Madison Silverberg. For all time, in sickness and in health. I pledge my love to her under the full moon on Halloween," Peter said just as sincerely.

Their eyes met and the two drew closer until their lips met. It was a sweet, innocent and caring kiss but the best one in either of their entire lives. In that kiss they sealed their pledge in time and set the second prophecy into motion.

END FLASHBACK

"That was why," Madison whispered to herself and looked up at the sky. "I was hurt because we promised each other to always be there and that never happened. Tom is right. I had loved him even before the prophecy was told to us. I probably would have realized that quicker if it wasn't for the problems that kept on arising. Talk about not seeing what is right under your nose." Madison kicked some water and watched it ripple. The ripples seemed to make Peter's face but it left as soon as it came. "I know what I'm going to do. I have chosen my path. I just hope I didn't ruin our chance," Madison murmured. "He did fulfill his promise to some degree." Madison smirked and remembered the painful day they left each other.

FLASHBACK

Five year old Madison and Peter were looking down at the ground kicking the cement wishing this day wasn't happening.

"So I guess this is good-bye," Madison whispered.

"No," Peter shook his head. He hugged Madison and brought her close, Madison hugged back, both of them swaying it the wind. "This isn't good-bye. I'll see you soon. I promise we'll meet again and have fun like we do now." Madison nodded her head into Peter's shoulder, a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'll miss you. We were going to go to do everything together this year. Finish school together and... and..." Madison couldn't finish. Tears were flowing too much.

Peter started to wipe his friend's tears away. He joked lightly while doing this, "My best friend is a baby."

"I am not a baby, Peter Andrew Pevencie," Madison scolded and lightly hit Peter in the arm. "So take that back!"

"Ow! You gave me an owie. You hit like a boy and not a baby or a girl."

"Watch it," Madison said coldly, but the effect didn't work as her mouth quirked a bit upward.

Peter gave a small smile and kissed Madison on the cheek. Madison and Peter blushed but both had on small smiles.

"Maddy, were going," Eema's voice said.

Madison and Peter slowly walked toward the front of the house, hand-in-hand. In the driveway, was Tom, Eema, Aba, Mr. Pevencie, Mrs. Pevencie, and baby Susan.

Peter quickly turned and gave his friend one last hug and whispered, "I'll always be with you. I'll try to visit you as soon as possible. I love you."

Madison nodded her head and whispered back, "I know. I love you too, Peter. Never forget me."

"Come on, Maddy into the car," Aba said.

Reluctantly the two broke apart and Madison entered the car with a sad face. Tom followed right behind. When the car pulled out of the driveway, Peter ran following it until he couldn't follow anymore and shouted, "Never forget me!" She never heard.

END FLASHBACK

Madison let a tear fall as she remembered the hurt she went through. _That was why I was so emotional during full moons. It was because we left each other on a full moon and we made a pledge on the moon_, Madison thought. She heard footsteps and quick as the wind she had her bow and had it knocked with an arrow. "Who's there?" Madison asked sternly and in a commanding voice.

"Wow! Didn't mean to scare you," Peter stepped out of the shadows and gave a small smile to her. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Madison looked at Peter, different emotions playing across her face. In the end she put on a small smile and put Wind and the arrow back into the quiver, "Woke up, couldn't get back to sleep. So I deiced to take a walk along the stream. Is that a problem?"

"No. Just curious," Peter said and walked closer to her.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Madison asked her mind was still reeling from all the memories she just remembered and the new emotion.

"I heard some noises that woke me up and I deiced to go and investigate and I found you," Peter said.

The two fell into a silence, neither saying a word. "Do you... do you... do you remember that Halloween," Madison said after a lot of mumbling.

"That Halloween," Peter said and moved his hand in a go-on motion.

"The Halloween before I left. Where I stayed over at your house with my brother," Madison said, got down to the water and splashed some on her face so she didn't have to look at Peter. _He is so good looking in the moonlight_, Madison thought as she splashed her face.

"Yes, I remember quite well. Why? Do you?" He asked the last part quietly as if not wanting to know the answer.

"Now I do," Madison said and got up. "What happened? Why did we never communicate to each other over the years?" Madison asked as she looked at Peter.

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "I know that I wanted to talk to you many times. But for some reason I couldn't ask my mum for your phone number to call or write you a note. At first it was because I wanted to let you settle in. I know when I was thirteen I wanted to contact you again but was afraid that you wouldn't remember me or was with someone else I guess. When I heard that your mother and sister died I wanted to go with my mum to the funeral to be there for you. Hopefully be able to talk. When I saw you, you looked so scared and lost. Unfortunately my mother told me before we left the car that I couldn't talk to anyone unless they talk to me first. So I couldn't talk to you but you didn't talk to anyone. Then we were shipped off to the Professor's house. There just never had been a good time to talk to you about it. But there were times when it seemed we were back to our childhoods together. Why do you ask?" Peter explained and looked at the stream.

Madison took a deep breath, "Just curious. I'll be honest. I forgot about you over the years. I think it was because of that promise we made. About always being at each other's side and then were shipped off to two different parts of the UK. But something always told me over the years to never fall in love with any of the boys in the town. I never did, none of them were my friends and even as a teenager I could care less about them. Maybe that was why. My self-conscious remembered that promise to be married and the pledge and wouldn't let my heart fall for anyone. But I was so out of it at the funeral. My friends were there and I never knew it. Only thing I knew was that the last of my family was gone. The ones that should have stayed safe, were gone. But to be honest I wish you did break that particular rule and gave me hug. I might not had remember who you were at the time but for someone to hug me and make me feel secure would have been nice." Madison looked up to see the full moon beaming down on them.

Peter smirked and opened his arms, "Want one now?"

"Sure," Madison fell into the hug and did feel safe and secure. Not like a mother's hug which had a mother's love in it or some others family members hug. This one felt like a castle. No matter what you hit it with, it just can't tear down. It was safe and secure. A place of refuge when you need it the most. Madison felt Peter brush his lips against her hair and she couldn't help but shiver at his touch and smile. Maybe it could work. Maybe she could love him like she did when she was younger and as an adult. She slipped her hands up Peter's back and rested them on his shoulders. While Peter had one hand on the small of her back and the other right in between her shoulder blades. Both of them pulled each other closer, not wanting to break the hug. "Peter?"

"Yeah," he murmured.

"I have something I need to tell you," Madison said.

"What is it," he asked still not letting go of his hug. Madison drew strength from this like a Lord would do under siege.

"I still love you. Even after all these years apart. I lied to you at the watering hole and I'm sorry." Madison felt one of Peter's hand move. He picked up her chin and their lips met. It was even better then their childhood kiss. This one contained love, passion and hope. One knowing that even if they are miles apart, they will always have each other to count on. One to love and be loved, by unconditional love. They never did know how long that kiss lasted but they didn't care. They were together again and their walls stronger then ever. When they broke apart to get some air, their breathing was rugged but neither noticed.

"You have no clue on how long I have waited for you to say that again. I forgive you as well," Peter whispered into her mouth.

"Do I still have to give birth to four kids?" Madison asked with a smile, her green eyes sparkled with mirth. She felt slightly dizzy and tingly but could care less, just as long as the moment never ended.

Peter chuckled and put his forehead against hers, "No. Unless you still want to." He put another kiss on her lips. This one was quick but it told her that he would always be there for her and that he loved her.

"Then its two," Madison stated and kissed Peter back. She put all of her feelings for him in the kiss and that she would always be there for him.

"Still want to live by the ocean?" Peter asked once the kiss broke.

"Only if you want to," Madison said, both of their eyes sparkled as the sun started to rise and the moon started to make a decent and neither noticed.

"So we will still live by the ocean," Peter shrugged and kissed her again, she kissed back.

"Is that park still there?" Madison asked.

"Yeah as well as the gazebo." Madison started to laugh. "What so funny, love?" Peter asked.

"Originally you said gozombo not gazebo. I just thought that was a bit funny. Hey Peter."

"Yes milady," Peter said and Madison giggled a bit.

"Keep sweet talking I like it." Peter smiled and their lips met. At the end of the kiss, Madison felt her brain going nuts but she didn't care. She was in love, with her childhood sweetheart and that was good enough for her. "I think we should renew our pledge."

"I'm first then," Peter smiled and brushed her cheek with smooth, soft and gentle hand. He put a lock of hair behind her ear, making her blush slightly. "I, Peter Pevencie, pledge my love to Madison Silverberg. In sickness and in health, I pledge to love, care and protect her, to the ends of the universe. I pledge my love to her on the full Narnian moon." He brushed his lips against hers.

"I, Madison Silverberg, pledge my love to Peter Pevencie. In sickness and in health, I pledge to love, care and protect him, to the ends of the universe. I pledge my love to him on the full Narnian moon," Madison smiled at Peter and added, "You may kiss the bride."

Peter chuckled and kissed Madison with all his passion, with all his spirit, with all his soul, and with all his being. Madison kissed him back with same amount. What neither of them knew was that at that moment the Narnian moon left the sky and a majestic lion smiled.

Aslan then whispered to himself a prophecy only he knew about, "Once pledge renewed, forever strong their love be. Their love now a castle. A love that will be the beautifulness and dangerous love any of the worlds will ever see. But love shall prevail." Aslan roared, this one didn't wake anyone up instead it made them feel good about themselves and made their slumber more peaceful.

_A/N Maddy and Peter are officially together now! This chapter was actually written at the very beginning of the story, like just a two or three chapters in. You guys love me now don't you? This should have been posted Saturday but Fanfiction had been having problems, but everything seems to be fixed now. Yeah! Please review._


	22. Rescuing

Chapter 22: Rescuing

"I wonder where Madison is? And what is taking Peter so long?" Susan groaned.

"Hungary?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," said the annoyed Susan.

"Then lets just call the food. They'll come when they'll come," Lucy stated and singled for the food to be brought forward.

"Here they come. I wonder what happened?" Susan asked. Lucy looked over to where her sister was looking and saw Peter and Madison walking together. Both looked a bit rumpled, their hairs were slightly messy, Madison hair was the worse but not by much. Both of their shirts were slightly rumpled. The hem of Madison's skirt and Peter's pants were wet. They were arm in arm together, Madison had her head against Peter's shoulder and he had his cheek on top of her head. Huge smiles on their faces.

"They are walking together and their clothes are slightly rumpled. Point?" Lucy asked. "Thank you," she said to the faun. She picked up a bread roll and started to eat it. "There's no bacon or sausage. Has there ever been any bacon or sausage?" Lucy asked. Susan wasn't paying attention.

"Where have you two been?" Susan asked and got up. Her hands on her hips.

"By the stream in the new woods, is that a problem, Su?" Peter asked a huge smile on his face. A smile that showed he was on cloud nine and wasn't due to come back anytime soon.

"No, but it would have been nice if you told us that you were going. So we didn't have to wonder where you two went," Susan said as Peter and Madison sat next to each other.

"I left when it was still dark actually dark and I didn't want to wake the two of you up," Madison said her smile matched Peter's. Something had been going on between the two. _Must be a teenager thing_, Lucy brushed off.

"And I'm in another tent," Peter clarified.

"I want it to be known that I wasn't worried. That the two of you would come back when you wanted to and I could care less about where you both went. Does anyone noticed that we have never had been served bacon or sausage here?" Lucy pointed out.

"And they never serve meat and dairy products together," Madison had on a bemused face for a while. She suddenly threw her head back and laughed.

"What's so funny, love?" Peter asked as he ate some toast.

"I just realized that their keeping kosher. I need to talk to the cook. Be right back," Madison smiled and shook her head as she got up and went into the cooking tent.

"Kosher?" Lucy asked. Susan shrugged while Peter continued to smile.

"You wouldn't remember, Susan, as you were to young and Lucy wasn't born yet. This was when Madison lived near us; her family never ate pork or sausage. But they would have meat and dairy products on the same plate. If you go to her paternal grandparents house, you would find four different types of plates. They never put meat and dairy products together and if you did. You had to wait like a year before using them again. Her grandparents actually have what I called 'dishes graveyard'. Because her grandparents would stick the plates in the ground for a year or so before using them again. So you would have rows of different dishes in the ground. It was actually quiet funny," Peter said with a smirk.

"So why did Madison want to talk to the cook?" Susan asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Lucy said and pointed to where Madison was coming back to the group.

"Madison why did you need to talk to the cook?" Susan asked when Madison was close enough.

"To tell him that he can put the dairy and meat products together and he can have the sausage and bacon out as long as it's on a platter or not touching my food," Madison said, sat down and resumed eating.

"Do you remember the dishes graveyard that was in your paternal grandparents home?" Peter asked.

"That I didn't forget. I still visit them. It grew larger when Sassy was born. She could never understand the separating of the diary with the meat. And the four different plates that were used. After awhile my grandparents told her that she wasn't allowed to pick up any of the dishes and put food on it without a parent," Madison smiled and probably thought back to the memory.

"They never let me near the dishes either," Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That was because you decide you didn't like the plate that was given to you. You wanted to use the Passover meat plate. So in a way you were asking for it," Madison smirked.

"I was three," Peter cried then added. "I think." Everyone burst out laughing.

Madison placed a kiss on his cheek, whispered something into his ear and got up. "It's time for lessons Peter. And I'm not going to go easy on you, so don't go easy on me. All right?"

"All right. Let's go," Peter and Madison left Susan and Lucy, arm in arm with each other.

"I think their together," Lucy stated with a huge smile.

"It appears so," Susan agreed. "I just wonder who said I like you first."

"We may never know," Lucy shrugged.

"Wait one second!" Madison cried and ran back to the table. "Where will you two be?"

"The Beavers, a naiad and a dryad, invited us to go get some supplies," Susan replied after a few seconds of shock was over.

"When will you be back?"

"We'll be back by lunch time," Susan reassured Madison. The latter didn't look very reassured.

"I don't like it, but there's not much I can do about it. Stay close to camp," Madison ordered and ran back the way she came.

"Right, let's go find everyone," Lucy said happily and the two Queens departed from the table.

TP

Peter and Madison were walking toward their lesson with Orieus, arm-in-arm, and whispering to each other.

"So your brother actually heard us?" Peter asked once Madison was done telling her dream to him.

"That's what he says," Madison shrugged.

"But his back was turned from us, so how did he know what position we were in and the morning we weren't in that position," Peter bemused.

"We may never know, might have seen a shadow or something," Madison shrugged.

"So you remember me from your childhood now?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Did you ever write a song, dedicate it to me and then sang it to me when I was asleep?" Madison asked a small smile on her face, Peter's face started to redden.

"Well... A... You were asleep," he stuttered and his became as bright as a tomato. Madison chuckled to herself and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"I still love you, Peter. I wonder if I wrote anything?" Madison bemused.

FLASHBACK

A thirteen-year-old Madison was looking out her dorm window, trying to think up some lyrics for her English class. She sighed, nothing was coming to her. She looked up to see a full moon; there was always this feeling of longing and lost during this time of month. What the longing and lost was she had no idea. But she felt this need to be in some one's arms. Not just any one's arms but someone special.

Madison looked at the moon and whispered, "Who is this person? Why does he make me feel this way? Can you tell me anything?" The moon didn't say anything, and the stars just twinkled. She sighed. It was better this way then on Halloween with a full moon. That just hurt. It was like breaking up with your boyfriend after being together for years. She always felt like crying then.

A soft snore came from the second bed that was in the room. Madison fell on her own bed and watched the moon. A voice, that sounded male deep and thunderous said, "I love you, Maddy." Madison narrowed her eyes, got up, went to the desk that was in the room and turned on a light. She took out a sheet of paper and pen and started to write.

An empty street, an empty house

A hole inside my heart

I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.

I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are

The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.

I try to read, I go to work

I'm laughing with my friends

But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)

I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are

The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again...

To hold you in my arms

To promise you my love

To tell you from the heart

You're all I'm thinking of

Reaching for the love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer

And hope my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.

Say it in a prayer (my sweet love)

Dreams will take it there

Where the skies are blue (woah yeah), to see you once again my love. (oh my love)

All the seas from coast to coast

To find the place I Love The Most

Where the fields are green, to see you once again.... My Love.

Madison finished her song with a flourish and re-read it. It was perfect. She looked back at the moon, and some how felt better. Better then she had felt in a long time. The feeling filled her up and that night when she finally went to sleep, she dreamt of a boy, with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and being together with children and living in a castle along the shore. When she awoke she couldn't remember the dream at all.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah I did," Madison mumbled. "Peter?"

"Yeah," Peter answered.

"When did you pick up your sword?"

"I don't know. When I woke up to follow the noise my sword was there as well as everything else I had left behind. Maybe a Naiad got it or something," Peter shrugged.

"Don't got easy on me, Peter," warned Madison.

"Why?" Peter asked and kissed her head. A slight shiver went down Madison's spine.

"Because I'm not going to be easy on you," Madison replied.

"I'll try," Peter smiled. Madison rolled her eyes.

TP

"Watch you're left side your Highness," Orieus called out as he watched the couple battle each other.

Madison jumped from place to place, always on the balls of her feet, ready to move. She started to get more comfortable with working with two swords as the day wore on.

From watching Peter move he also seemed to be getting more comfortable with working with a sword. He also wasn't going easy on her and she wasn't going easy on him.

_Practice makes perfect_, Madison thought as she continued to duel. But what confused her was on how quickly she was learning. Back in the United Kingdom, it had taken her a few lessons to learn on how to block and attack in fencing and yet here in about all of three days she was dueling with no armor on or even a shield. Only her two swords as protection against Peter's attacks.

Madison blocked one of Peter's attacks and thrust her own. Peter parried it and attacked to Madison's right, Madison moved to block it but he quickly pulled back and went for her straight on. Madison quickly moved Thunder to intercept and side stepped out of the way.

"Good, your Highness," Orieus said and continued to circle around.

Madison raised her eyebrows and continued the battle. Sweat rolled down her face, she licked her lips and felt the salty water.

A horn blew and the two teenagers stopped their battle and bowed to each other. "Good job, Protector and, my King," Orieus said as he approached the two.

"Anything we should practice with?" Peter asked as he whipped his brow and put his sword away.

"Just keep practicing. So you'll get faster. You're dismissed," Orieus bowed to the two and galloped away. Madison put Lightning and Thunder back and took a huge sigh.

"Something wrong, love?" Peter asked.

"I'm sweaty and I can't take a bath," Madison supplied.

"Well if it's any consolation. I think you look beautiful, even in sweat," Peter smiled, which Madison returned with a slight blush.

"We better get to the table. If you have anything like Tom's metabolism, you'll be starving," Madison chuckled.

"Actually I am quite hungry. But I want to wipe this sweat off. So I'll meet you at the table," Peter kissed Madison's lips gently before departing. Madison counted on how many steps he took before he was out of sight. Once he was gone Madison felt like the sun got cloud cover. Like Peter had brightened up her field of vision and once he was gone the sun went to. All of its securities, all of its warmth, everything good had seemed to have gone.

"I better clean up myself," Madison muttered and quickly ran to her tent. She entered it. Susan's quiver, bow and horn were missing as well as Lucy's cordial and dagger. "Good they took their weapons." Madison wetted a cloth and dabbed her neck and face with icy cold water. Which felt wonderful on her sweaty, hot and slightly dirty face. Once Madison was done she exited the tent and let her feet carry her.

She started to daydream a daydream about her and Peter. Growing old together and having a family together. Here in Narnia.

Madison was pulled from her thoughts as she realized that she was inclining up. She looked up to see Peter and Aslan talking, or more correctly, Aslan talking to Peter.

Aslan turned to her and said gently, "Come forth, Maddy." Madison slowly walked up the steps and curtsied to Aslan.

"I didn't mean to intruded. I was just walking to lunch," Madison said quickly.

"It's okay, Madison. There is Cair Paravel of the four thrones," Aslan nodded his head to a shinning light on the seashore. Madison approached Peter and looked at the shinning light. Somehow for some reason she thought of that light as home. She looked over at Peter and caught his eyes. He smiled at her and interlaced their fingers together.

"That's going to be our new home then," Madison murmured.

A horn sounded. It actually sounded more like a bugle but had a richer tone to it. An urgency, a will to run to the sound and draw her weapons sounded from her heart and pumped through her veins.

"It is your sister's horn. Susan is calling for help," Aslan said gravely. Peter turned to Madison and the two rushed off to the sound. To the pavilion. Aslan calling out, "Back! Let the Prince earn his spurs!" For some reason Madison felt her legs slow down to a jog while Peter continued to run.

Once Madison got to the pavilion, her eyes quickly took in Peter drawing his sword, the same wolf that tormented Swifty and herself, the same wolf that told her that Edmund was to die, trying to climb up a tree. Lucy running toward Madison. Susan on the second strongest branch of the tree looking like she might faint. Madison drew an arrow and Wind getting ready to shot the beast.

"No!" Aslan roared at Madison. Madison quickly looked behind her to see Aslan running to her. "This is Peter's battle. You can not interfere." Madison wanted to scream and shout in protest, but Aslan's eyes, face and tone stopped her from doing it. She reluctantly put back her arrow and Wind. Lucy jumped on Madison at the same time the wolf noticed Peter.

"Oh Maddy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Lucy cried.

"It's all right, Lu," Madison comforted the girl and herself. The wolf howled and launched himself on Peter.

It was only a second or two but it felt like ages to Madison as she watched the wolf leap on Peter. Every instinct told her to load Wind and launch an arrow at the beast. But couldn't for she was holding on to Lucy. She watched as Peter slashed at the wolf and for a second she didn't know who won. The wolf or Peter. Then the creature started to move and Peter's head popped out.

Madison let out a sigh not realizing she had been holding her own breath. She felt her muscles relax. "He won, Lu. Peter's all right," Madison cooed softly to the girl as Peter shifted the dog off of him.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled, jumped from Madison's arms and ran to her brother as Susan got down from the tree and the three hugged each other. Madison wanted to run down and hug him. Kiss him, hug him and never let him go. She wanted him to be in her arms, to make sure he was still alive and unharmed. To reassure herself that he was all right. But something told her to stay. So she did.

"Quick!" Aslan voice shouted pulling Madison from her thoughts. "Quick! Centaurs! Eagles! Horses! Protector! I see another wolf in the thickets. There-behind you. He has just darted away. After him all of you!" Aslan shouted.

"You can come with me Maddy," Stella who was right next to Madison neighed. Madison mounted Stella while Aslan continued shouting.

"Now is your chance to find the Witch and the fourth Son on Adam."

"Let's go!" Madison yelled and Stella leapt forward. The centaurs, horses and eagles following close behind. Madison held on desperately to Stella, her hair flying back from her face. "I want two eagles to scout ahead! Let us know how far we are from the wolf!" Madison commanded her voice booming. Two eagles gave a yell and flew up to scout ahead.

"Get ready to jump, Protector," Stella warned. Madison got ready and Stella jumped. Madison's heart sped up and blood rushed through her body as Stella started to decent. She hit the ground and continued to run. A smile formed on Madison's face. This was an adventure, like out of the fantasy novels. With knights in shinning armor rescuing the damsel. This was her own adventure and she was enjoying the freedom of it.

They galloped and flew for quite some time. Maybe an hour, maybe ten minutes, maybe just a few seconds, Madison didn't know she only wanted to get to Edmund before it was too late and if so avenge his death.

She had only known him as some mean bully who liked to pick on his kid sister, but, there was something that tugged at her heart that wanted to protect him and keep him safe.

"Were coming close, Protector," one of the eagles said as it descend down.

"Good," Madison muttered. "The quicker we get him the quicker we can get him home."

Madison could hear the noises of a sword or dagger being sharpened and saw a lady who looked a lot like her Aunt Leah but more pale and eviler raise a dagger.

"Get rid of that dagger!" Madison ordered. An arrow whizzed passed Madison's head and knocked the Witch's wand out of her hand.

The Birds and Horses, as well as Centaurs attacked while Madison and Stella went straight for Edmund and started to untie him.

"Lie him down," Stella said as she helped Madison lay Edmund into Madison's lap.

"I need some wine," Madison commanded. A Centaur handed a clothed jug to Madison, as she took out some herbs that were in a pocket she had found next to her breast. She quickly looked around to see everyone settling down, confusion on their faces. She put the herb into the drink and opened Edmund's mouth. "Drink this," Madison steadily poured some herbal medicine combined with the wine into Edmund's mouth slowly. His eyes looked like they were watching but not truly seeing. "Steady now. You'll be all right in a minute," Madison soothed. It was slow but she knew it would work.

"Did anyone get the Witch?" Madison asked as she coaxes Edmund to drink.

"I thought you had her," one of the Falcon's chirped.

"I didn't see her after I knocked the knife out of her hand," a Centaur stated.

"I was after the Dwarf," a Eagle said as he gently flew down.

"Do you mean to say she escaped?" Madison asked her voice a bit sharper then she meant.

"A chap can't mind everything at once, Protector Madison," a Hawk retorted.

"You're right," Madison sighed in disappointment. "I should have been the one to go after the Witch."

"Its your duty, Madison," Stella started. "To make sure the Prince was safe. Then you would have gone after the Witch. You did your duty." She nudged Madison in the shoulder with her nose, in a caring motion.

"Thanks," Madison nodded. Edmund's eyes were closed. "Let's get him back to camp."

Madison, with the help of an Eagle and Centaur, put Edmund on Stella and then helped Madison up. Madison gathered the boy in her arms.

"I think it will be best if we walk back instead of running," Stella suggested.

"Why do you say that? Don't we want to get the young King back to Aslan and the High King as soon as possible?" an Eagle asked.

"Yes, but if I trot, I fear he will fall off even if the Madison is holding him," Stella replied. "At a walk it will be less likely he'll slid off and Madison can get a better hold of him. As she won't have to worry about herself falling off while galloping."

"I can carry the young King, Protector, if you so wish," a Centaur said and stepped forward.

Madison looked at the centaur through her emerald green eyes. She didn't trust this centaur. His black skin and hide, with wavy dark hair and deep obsidian eyes, made her uncomfortable. _I don't recall ever seeing him in camp, let alone at the fight_, Madison thought.

"No," Madison said quietly, shook her head and brought Edmund's body closer to her, "I would feel more comfortable if I took him." Madison thought she almost saw anger in the centaur's eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. No, she didn't like this centaur one bit.

"If that is what you wish, Protector," the Centaur said and nodded his head to her.

"We best move quickly," Madison said. "We have spent too much time in Enemy territory as it is." Madison gently nudged Stella to start walking. Stella quickly walked and everyone followed but the dark centaur.

"Where shall we go, Protector Madison?" a white stallion asked.

"To the Stone Table of course," Madison replied quietly. The dark centaur had spooked her out and all she wanted to do was be held in Peter's arms and be comforted.

The group walked silently back to the Stone Table. The sun started to fall and soon was night. One of the eagles had told her that they should be at the Stone Table when the moon was high in the sky. Madison looked up to see the waxing moon almost to the half waypoint. Almost there, she thought. The stars and moon were brighter and bigger here then back in the UK. Different constellations shown in the night sky. Guiding their way back to the Stone Table.

Edmund quietly stirred and went back to his sleep. "Shh. Shh, my King," Madison whispered and brushed Edmund's hair. "You will be back with your family soon."

"Madison?" Stella asked quietly.

"Yes Stella," Madison answered.

"The woods are starting to become less dense." Madison looked around to see that Stella was correct. The underbrush was becoming less dense and the trees started to grow more apart.

"Great. Almost back to camp," Madison agreed. "Thanks for letting me ride you, Stella."

"It's no problem, Madison," Stella said. But Madison could bet that if horses could blush Stella would be bright red. Madison chuckled to herself and looked straightforward. The Stone Table was in sight as well as Aslan.

The group slowly walked up to Aslan and bowed. Madison dismounted Stella and faced the great lion. "We got Edmund but the Witch and her dwarf escaped," Madison reported.

Aslan just looked at her, "Hand me Thunder, Daughter of Eve, and kneel." Madison was puzzled by this odd command but obeyed. She drew out Thunder and gave it to Aslan and then knelled. Aslan touched Madison's shoulder with the flat of the blade and said, "Rise up. Sir Madison Keeper."

Madison rose, her mouth felt dry but she asked the question anyways, "Why?"

"You have won the title. Go to bed. Morning will soon be upon us," Aslan said a soft smile on his face.

"What about Edmund?" Madison asked.

"I'll deal with him. You go and rest," his voice held the do-as-your-told tone. Madison curtsied and left.

_A/N Sorry for the late update, but my hard drive failed on me, which meant losing all my stuff. But thankfully, this was not the document that got destroyed since this is actually on my gmail account. So the story is continuing on, I'm just going to have less time to write until we fix my laptop. The song that Maddy wrote is called "My Love," I do not know who it really belongs to since I only know the Westlife version. Please review, your reviews make me smile. Love you all._


	23. Welcome Back

Chapter 23: Welcome Back

"Peter," a happy voice sang in his ear. It wasn't the delicate, serious, velvet tone of Madison's voice. This one had a gay, valiant and merry tone to it. The tone that could only belong to Lucy.

"What," Peter groaned not opening his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep or have Madison waking him up again. Even if it means losing his hearing for a few minutes.

"Their back!" Lucy replied happily. "Edmund and Madison are back!" _Madison! Edmund!_ Peter quickly got up into a sitting position.

"Their back! When did they come in?" Peter asked.

"Late last night according to Mrs. Beaver," Lucy answered with a huge smile. "Edmund is talking with Aslan now and Madison is asleep in our tent. Rumor also goes that Madison was knighted last night when she brought in Edmund."

"Maddy is a knight!" Peter said a huge grin growing on his face. His brother was back and his girlfriend was knighted! "You need to get out so I can change. Where is Edmund?"

"With Aslan. Where they are I don't know. I better make sure Susan's up anyways," Lucy left the tent and Peter left his bed and quickly put on his clothes and sword and left the tent.

Aslan was talking to Edmund on top of a stone platform. Edmund nodded every now and then. Peter wanted to run up the hill and make sure his little brother was okay but held back. The conversation was private.

He looked over to the where the girls slept to see Susan coming out, Lucy right behind her. The two looked questioningly over at Peter who nodded his head to Aslan and Edmund.

Lucy gasped and a huge smile grew on her face, "Edmund!" She started to run to him. Peter quickly moved forward and stopped her. Lucy looked at Peter in confusion, he shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aslan and Edmund look at them.

"No," Peter said softly and let go of Lucy. He straightened up and looked at Edmund worriedly. _What if he didn't change? What if he is still a snobby, bullying little kid? Or is he growing up_, Peter thought.

Edmund looked at Aslan and started to walk down alone. His shoulders were hunched and his face was pointed down, looking up occasionally to make sure he was on the right path. Aslan followed behind slowly. Soon the two of them met Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"Here is your brother," Aslan said, "and-there is no need to talk to him about what is past." Aslan walked away.

Peter looked at Edmund. "Hello," Edmund said uncertainly. Lucy smiled and quickly hugged Edmund. Edmund slowly hugged her back. When they separated a small smile was on his face. Susan giggled softly and then they hugged. Lucy laughed.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked when they separated.

"I'm a little thirsty and hungry," Edmund admitted.

"Then you can have breakfast with us," Peter said sincerely. Edmund smiled, a smile Peter hadn't seen in a long time. Peter felt his own smile coming in.

"Shouldn't you change?" Lucy asked.

"Lu does have a point. Let's see if any of my clothes fit you," Peter said. "We'll meet you two at the table."

"All right," Susan said and his sisters departed.

"Come on," Peter gestured for Edmund to follow him to their tent. He opened the tent to let Edmund in. He slowly walked in almost like he couldn't believe he was there.

"Wow," Edmund breathed as Peter walked in.

"That's what I thought when I walked in here to," Peter chuckled. Peter looked to his left to see an extra cot and trunk. "When did those get in here?"

"What?" Edmund asked.

"That trunk and cot wasn't here when I woke up," Peter said and pointed to the trunk and cot. "Maybe it's for you?"

Edmund cautiously opened the trunk and lifted one of the shirts to him and said quietly, "It might fit."

"Well put one on," Peter teased lightly and sat down on his own cot.

"Is Madison here?" Edmund asked as he put on one of the shirts.

"Yes, according to Lucy when she woke me up, Maddy was asleep," Peter shrugged. "Why?"

"I think I saw her yesterday. I'm not sure though," Edmund said.

"She did rescue you yesterday and got knighted for it."

"Oh," Edmund whispered and put on the last bit of clothing. "It's comfortable." Edmund sounded surprised.

"They are and are very maneuverable to," Peter smiled, he saw a bit of the old Edmund coming back. "The girls will be waiting for us."

TP

Madison walked up to where the picnic tables were. She was hungry! _I had no lunch or dinner yesterday. I deserve some food_, Madison grumbled to herself. She looked to the table where she and the Pevencies sit to hear laughter. All four of the family members were grouped around the table. Laughing about something.

Madison smiled a wicked smile. She approached the group from behind Peter and Susan holding a finger to her lips. Edmund and Lucy seemed to get the idea and stayed quiet.

"Edmund?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter," Edmund answered. Madison drew closer.

"Why did you ask about Madison?" Peter was still oblivious to Madison approaching him.

"Well... I..." stammered Edmund.

"Boo!" Madison yelled. Both Peter and Susan jumped in the air.

"Maddy!" the two yelled for completely different reasons.

"What are you doing up?" Peter asked sounding happy.

"Why did you do that?" Susan demanded at the same time.

"I woke up and was hungry. I did it, cause I could," Madison said and sat down in between Peter and Lucy. "Edmund can you pass me and apple." Edmund nodded his head and passed an apple to her. Madison took a bite, "You're not as pale as you were yesterday. Good, I worried about that."

"Orieus wants me to battle with the shield now. Think you can handle it," Peter smirked.

Madison looked to Peter and gave an evil smile, "I'm sure I can still battle against you. Provided you don't go rolling down a hill again."

Peter glared at her but Madison just kissed him on the cheek and his cheeks got a bit pink. Susan chuckled and Lucy giggled at the two, Edmund looked confused. "Rolling down a hill?" Edmund asked in confusion. Lucy explained the story once again. Edmund smiled and tried to not laugh but it was futile.

"Welcome back, Ed," Lucy said once Edmund had sobered up. A horn blew in the distance.

"We better get to lessons," Madison said and started to get up. "Let me just grab a few things." She grabbed some toast, bananas and strawberries and put them in Peter's arms. "Thanks love," Madison smirked and took a bite out of her toast. Peter just grumbled. "What was that? Couldn't here you," Madison said.

"Nothing," Peter said in an annoyed voice.

"All right, love,'" Madison quickly kissed his cheek. "We better head off. Where will you two be?"

"I'll be practicing my archery," Susan replied.

"I'm with the Beavers," Lucy sang.

"All right," Madison said and started to walk away.

TP

Madison was reviewing moves from battling one handed against Peter while Orieus taught Edmund. It was more difficult to work against a shield then it was with out it.

"Halt!" Orieus called. Peter and Madison separated and looked to Orieus.

"Watch my left side right," Madison anticipated.

"Yes, Protector, as well as watch what your opponent carefully when they hold a shield," Orieus advised. Madison nodded her head in understatement. Orieus turned to Peter; "You do quite well with a shield in your hands, my King. But make sure to block your whole side not just a small part."

"Madison how did you jump out of the way of that one move?" Edmund asked.

"I jumped a lot which one are we talking about," Madison asked and whipped the light sweat away.

"The first time you jumped. When Peter was going toward your left you jumped into the high into the air and I think you tried to kick him. How did you do that?" Edmund asked, curiously.

"I did? I just jumped. True, I did try to kick him and failed but I didn't think I jumped that high," Madison shook her head.

"Not that high," Peter said. "Your foot was almost leveled with my face!"

"Well I wasn't aware I jumped that high," Madison said sternly.

"Well you did," Peter smirked.

Madison decided to steer the conversation away from her kicks. "I have an idea," Madison said and walked over to Orieus. "Sir, can we do a two against one battle? We might be against more than one opponent in the actual thing."

"Hmm. Good point, Protector Madison. You can but use two swords not one," Orieus said giving his permission.

"Of course, sir," Madison said and put back on Thunder and took it out. "You two against me. Then we'll switch."

"Permission to go easy on you," Peter asked.

"Permission denied," Madison said and started to attack Peter but quickly faked to Edmund who brought up his sword just in time. "As I'm not going easy on either of you two."

"Fine," Peter sighed and three started to battle. Everyone was constantly moving never stopping. It was whirl of body parts and the noise of sword against sword or sword against metal.

Soon a horn blew and everyone separated, taking in large amounts of air. Madison chest quickly drank in the air; she smirked at Peter and Edmund and decided to compliment the two fallen boys. "Good battle boys. Good battle." They just groaned.

_A/N sorry for the late update. But I plan to have the next chapter out by the end of this week. I have exit exams so I'm might have a lot of time on my hands. Please review, and Jadis makes an appearance._


	24. Jadis

Chapter 24: Jadis

It was lunchtime and everyone was gathered around their own table. Madison, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were at their own table, eating and laughing.

"I would have loved to have seen that," Edmund said once Susan and Lucy were done telling the tale of Madison yelling at Peter for what he had said to Swifty.

"No, you wouldn't," Peter said with a shake of his head. "She scared the living daylights out of me."

"No, I didn't," Madison objected.

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You do realize that you look adorable when you're angry," Peter stated with a smirk.

"No-a-what!" Madison said and her face almost blended with her hair. Susan and Lucy broke out laughing. Edmund looked confused.

"Is their something I'm missing?" Edmund asked.

"What do you mean, Ed?" Peter asked and took a sip of tea.

"Is their something between you and Madison," Edmund repeated sounding annoyed.

"In what way?" Peter asked again. His face neutral.

"Or form," Madison muttered and glared at Peter.

Peter smiled at her, "I was only telling the truth, Maddy." Madison just nodded her head and mumbled something no one caught.

"Any," exasperated Edmund.

"Well we're-"

"Why hello, Aslan," Madison interrupted Peter, receiving a small glare from said boy.

Aslan gave out what sounded like a chuckle, "they are courting."

"We're what?" Madison and Peter both shouted looking surprised.

"I was thinking along the lines of dating," Susan piped up.

"I was thinking the same thing too," Madison said.

"More formal then dating but not courting," Peter said at the same time. The two looked at each other, opened their mouths, closed it, and shook their heads at the same time.

A leopard approached the group, "Sire, there is a messenger from the enemy who craves audience."

"Let him approach," said Aslan. The leopard went away. Madison shared a worried look with Peter and placed a calming hand on Edmund.

"Don't worry," she said softly. "We won't let anyone hurt you." Edmund just nodded his head. The leopard approached with one of the Witch's dwarfs.

"What is your message, Son of Earth?" asked Aslan.

"The Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands desires a safe conduct to come and speak with you," said the dwarf, "on a matter which is as much to your advantage as to hers."

"Queen of Narnia, indeed," Mr. Beaver said from Lucy's side. _I wonder when he came in_. pondered Madison, but turned her attention back to the dwarf. "Of all the cheek-"

"Peace, Beaver," Aslan said. "All names will soon be restored to their proper owners. In the meantime we will not dispute about them. Tell your mistress, Son of Earth, that I grant her safe conduct on condition that she leaves the wise woman's wand behind her at the great oak."

"Agreed," the dwarf said. Aslan summoned two leopards to go with the dwarf to make sure the Witch obeyed the agreement.

"But supposing she turns the two leopards into stone?" Lucy whispered to Peter and Madison.

"It'll be all right," whispered Peter in reply. "He wouldn't send them if it weren't."

"Besides if they come back without the leopards, we will all know there was trickery and send her back out," Madison put in. A silence fell on the group, Madison noticed Peter stand closer to her in the protective stance.

Madison drew closer to him and whispered so only he would hear, "down wind, lover boy."

"Huh," Peter replied.

"I'm the one protecting _you_ not the other way around," Madison replied.

"Humor me."

"No. Like to, but no." Madison smirked. Peter gave her a small glare but backed down.

The animals around them started to growl and a tall, pale, skinny, lady who reeked of evil came down the hill. Edmund stiffened and Madison subtly put her self in front of him. She rolled her shoulders back and put her left hand on Lightning, she held her chin up and glared at the Witch ignoring the shiver that went down her spine.

The warm, bright, sunny day suddenly seemed to have gotten colder and darker. The Witch looked at Aslan but didn't meet his eyes. She almost seemed to be afraid to meet his eyes. _Odd_, Madison thought, but didn't say anything.

"You have a traitor there, Aslan," the Witch. Madison felt the corner of her lip turn into a snarl and gave a quiet growl.

"Well," said Aslan. "His offence was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" the Witch asked.

"Let us say I have forgotten it," Aslan answered gravely. "Tell us of this Deep Magic."

"Tell you?" the Witch's voice became shriller. "Tell you what is written on that very Table of Stone which stands besides us? Tell us what is written in letters deep as a spear is long on the trunk of the World Ash Tree? Tell you what is engraved on the scepter of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea? You at least know the magic, which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to a kill.

"Oh," Mr. Beaver said. "So _that's_ how you came to imagine yourself a Queen-because you were the Emperor's hangmen. I see."

"Peace, Beaver," Aslan said, with a very low growl.

"And so that human creature is mine. His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property."

Madison took out Lightning and stood directly in front of Edmund, "I'm not going to let you take him."

"Fool," the Witch snarled. Madison snarled back. "Do you really think your master can rob me of my rights by mere force? He knows the Deep Magic better then than that. He knows that unless I have blood as the law says all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

"It is very true," Aslan said. "I do not deny it."

"Oh, Aslan!" Susan whispered, "can't we-I mean, you won't, will you? Can't we do something about the Deep Magic? Isn't there something you can work against it?"

"Work against the Emperor's magic?" Aslan said with a look that reminded Madison of a frown.

"Bad idea, got it," Madison replied.

"Fall back, all of you," said Aslan, "and I will talk to the Witch alone."

Everyone slowly walked away.

Peter walked to a hill that overlooked the sea, his face to Cair Paravel. Lucy was hugging Edmund and crying. Susan watching the two sadly. Madison walked to Peter and touched his shoulder gently, "Don't worry. Edmund's not going to die anytime soon."

Peter just nodded his head sadly, "it's just. He was being such a jerk for a year now and then we lose him here. Now he's back to us, with him being like he use to and we just might..." Peter stopped and Madison understood what wasn't said. She looked at his eyes and saw tears starting to form. Madison felt herself fill up with his sorrow as well as hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on top of his shoulder, "Don't worry. Aslan will fix it. Why else would the prophecy have been told?"

"I guess you're right," Peter sighed. "I love you, Maddy."

"I love you to, Peter," Madison replied a silence fell on the two. Not an awkward or peaceful silence, just a silence.

"You can all come back," Aslan voice rang. Everyone walked back to Aslan and the Witch. "I have settled the matter. She has renounced the claim on your brother's blood." Everyone cheered.

The Witch turned back a look of fierce joy on her face that unnerved Madison. "But how do I know this promise will be kept?" the Witch asked.

"WOW!" Aslan roared and stood on his hind legs. The Witch picked up the hem of her dress and practically fled for her life. Madison stared at the Witch's retreating back; a solemn feeling filled Madison up. If only she could figure out why such a sad feeling was blooming inside when she should be celebrating. She caught Aslan's gaze, it held sadness and worry. Something was wrong, that Madison could figure out.

_A/N, I got this out quicker then I thought. I have also know officially finished the story, so now all I have to do is upload. So the more reviews, the quicker the updates._


	25. Moving

Chapter 25: Moving

As soon as the Witch was gone Aslan said, "We must move from this place at once, it will be wanted for other purpose. We shall encamp tonight at the Fords of Beruna."

So everyone went back to eating, Madison eat a few bites but her mind was wrapped up around what was wrong with Aslan.

"Maddy?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"Hmm," Madison looked up from the table she had been staring at, and met Edmund's eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," Madison agreed and the two got up from the table and started to walk away. "What do you want to talk about," she asked once they were out of earshot from his family.

Edmund licked his lips and swallowed, "there is someone besides the Witch, who wants to kill me. I wouldn't normally bother anyone with this information but Aslan-"

"Edmund," Madison said cutting the boy off in mid-ramble. "Who's trying to kill you?"

"I don't know his name but its a centaur, who is as black as midnight," Edmund stopped and swallowed.

Madison snorted lightly, "So that's why he wanted to take you."

"Take me?" Edmund asked.

"When we were about to leave from rescuing you, we got into a slight problem which was how fast should we get back to the Stone Table. A centaur that was completely black said he would carry you. I didn't trust him since I had never saw him before and my gut was telling me not to trust him. I didn't, and you spent the entire time with me. Be on the lookout for the centaur. Is that all?" Madison looked down at Edmund. Edmund shook his head and wrapped his arms around Madison and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," he wailed, startling Madison at the sudden mood swing. "I'm sorry. For everything I've called you. For not telling the truth and running away. For being mean and inconsiderate when you first arrived with us. I'm so sorry."

Madison felt a bit of shock at the younger boy's apology, but it quickly left and she wrapped her own arms around him. Holding him close, as she stroked his hair softly and rubbed his back while saying softly, "It's all right, Edmund. I forgive you." Edmund cried. She knew he had changed, and for the better. That so many things had happened that the only way to release it was through crying. She had been there before and would help Edmund in any way she can.

Slowly his tears left and Edmund sniffed a few times, "thanks Madison." He gave her another hug. "I can see why Peter likes you so much. Thanks and the two of you make a good couple." Edmund smiled. Madison blushed a bit but also smiled.

"Your welcome, Edmund. I'm glad you approve," Madison said. They soon separated, "Come on. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

TP

"As soon as she is finished in these parts," Aslan started as he talked with Madison and Peter. The entire army was moving toward the North West and Aslan started to tell the two his plan of campaign. "The Witch and her crew will almost certainly fall back to her house and prepare for siege. You may or may not be able to cut her off and prevent her from reaching it." Then he started to tell them of two different battle plans, Madison had a feeling to grab some paper and some ink and start transcribing what he was saying.

"If you meet the Witch in the woods, have your centaur archers in the back, then have the other centaurs on the right flank. The good dwarfs should be in the front, with the talking animals. Dwarfs to the right, cats to the left. Filling up the space in between will be the horses, dogs..." On and on it went.

Once the army got to the Fords of Beruna a group of winged horses were waiting there. The largest one walked up to Aslan and bowed.

"My Liege, we are sorry for coming so late but we had just got the message you had sent and came as soon as possible," the horse bowed its head.

"You are forgiven, Pegasus," Aslan replied.

"Protector Madison," Pegasus said and turned to Madison.

"Yes?"

"We, Fledge's Children, pledge our lives to never let this happen again. For it was our fault the Witch came down from the Wilds of the North and seized Cair Paravel. We promise to never let that happen again. We will be with you in battle." The winged horse gave a deep bow to Madison and left.

"Um," Madison said as Pegasus left. "Okay." Madison caught Peter's eye and he shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be better to camp on the far side of the river? For fear she might try a night attack or something," Peter asked after a minute of looking at the Fords.

Aslan shook his head as if rousing himself up from his thought, "eh? What's that?" Madison raised her eyebrows at the lion. What did the Witch say to make you so spacey, Aslan, Madison thought as Peter repeated his question a confused expression n his face.

"No," Aslan said in a dull voice almost like he didn't care. "No. She will not make an attack to-night." Aslan sighed deeply, almost sadly like. "All the same it was well thought of. That is how a soldier ought to think. But it doesn't really matter." Aslan then left the two.

"Is it me or has Aslan seem really spacey," Peter asked Madison.

"No, I have noticed it. And doesn't make me feel to good," Maddy agreed.

"What did you think the Witch and Aslan agreed on?" Peter turned to her, his blue eyes worrying and a little frightened.

"She mentioned sacrifice..." her sentence railed off. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. But would Aslan do it? Would he sacrifice himself to save Edmund? Would he really be willing to have himself being killed so Edmund could live? Madison felt her chest constrict itself, making it hard to breath. Aslan would be willing to do that.

"Maddy?" Peter asked and put his hands on her shoulder. "Do you have an idea?"

Madison pulled herself from her thoughts, she couldn't tell Peter. He was freaked out enough with going to battle with Aslan. Going without him, even she wasn't ready for that.

"No," Madison lied. She wrapped her arms around Peter's torso and laid her head on his chest. "We'll just have to hope he knows what's he doing," Madison said out loud. More to herself then to him. She felt Peter hug her and lay his head on her own.

"Agreed," Peter murmured. She felt his lips brush her hair. "I can't wait for this to be over."

"Can't wait for what to be over?"

"This battle. Everyone can sense it's going to be soon and the suspense is killing me." Madison smiled gently and kissed his lips. Tracing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I can't wait for it to be over, so I can, hopefully, spend more time with you." Madison slowly peeled away but held on to his hand. "Come on we better help set up camp." Peter followed and the two quickly busied themselves with setting up camp.

Once all was set up, dinner was served. No one talked and everyone went to bed early. But none would have been prepared for what was going to happen that morning, not even Madison.

_A/N did anyone notice that in the movie version of PC one of the men who pledges himself to Miraz says, "Tashbaan pledges it's troops." Tashbaan is all the way in Calormen. I planned for this to be updated yesterday, but things got hectic, so it' happening now. Please review!_


	26. A Battle is Afoot

Chapter 26: A Battle is Afoot

Madison woke up that morning to see Lucy and Susan's bed empty. Their weapons were gone. Madison's brow scrunched together in worry. _They're probably having breakfast_, Madison's reasoned. But still somewhere in the back of her mind Madison knew they weren't in the camp and that they were truly upset.

She quickly got up, dressed, donned on her weapons and left the tent. Hurrying to try and locate the two sisters. The more she thought about them the more she was certain that they were not okay. Madison barely registered Peter and Edmund exiting their tent and running over to her. She bit her lower lip. _What's wrong? Where are they?_ Her brain screamed at her. Madison didn't even notice Peter and Edmund at her side.

"Maddy," Peter asked. Madison jumped and at the voice. She looked up to see a worried Peter. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," Madison sighed. "Lucy and Susan weren't in the tent and their weapons are gone. And I wasn't woken and told where they were going. So I'm worried about where they are."

"Maybe their at breakfast," Edmund suggested.

"No. I don't think they are. Don't ask me how I know, because I don't even know. But, they're upset about something. I just don't know what their upset about, or even where they are! Which is worrying me!" Madison almost shouted, she could feel herself almost shaking with worry and fright.

"Maddy!" Peter cut in and put his hands on her shoulders, slightly shaking her. "Calm down! They are very bright girls. And I'm positive that they're safe. Where ever they are."

Madison's shaking stopped and focused everything on glaring at Peter. Silent fury at how he was just brushing his sisters safety to the side. "How can you say that? This is war! And we don't even know where they are! You're their older brother! You should be even more worried then me! How can you just stand there and say 'don't worry' when they could be captured or hurt or something!" Peter made an attempt to talk to her but Madison quickly cut him off. "Don't even talk to me, Peter! I'm going to go and look for Lucy and Susan!" Madison abruptly marched off. Leaving two very stunned and confused boys behind.

TP

Madison marched away; Peter was slightly shocked at his girlfriend's sudden mood change. "What just happened?" Edmund asked. Peter blinked secretly hoping that he wasn't going to have to deal with that every month.

"I have no clue," Peter said slowly.

"I'm glad that I don't have a girlfriend," Edmund said and started to walk forward. Peter following close behind.

"I'm glad you don't either. You're still young," Peter remarked. _Besides I don't want to give you the talk just yet_, Peter thought to himself.

"Well at least I don't have to hang around with her when she acting like that," Edmund countered. "Unlike you."

"I have to hang around with her?" Peter crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at his younger brother with a taunting look.

"Well haven't you two been boyfriend and girlfriend since you were five?"

"Officially only a few days. Personally, yeah that seems about right."

"So shouldn't you be calming her down?"

"She just said she didn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe she wants you to... Oh forget it! The female mind is to confusing to figure out," Edmund grunted. Peter just raised an eyebrow at his brother and laughed. Edmund just glared at him.

Oh, I've missed you," Peter said, reaching over to hug his little brother and instead giving him a nuggie. Edmund started to complain but Peter did feel a warm sensation in his stomach. His little brother was back.

"Peter!" Edmund whined and shoved Peter off him. Peter started to laugh again as Edmund rubbed his head, a cute pout on his lips. "That hurt and stop laughing!" Peter smothered his laughter and they continued their walk over to the food and started to eat. As they were just finishing an eagle flew down to them.

"My Kings," the eagle said and quickly bowed. "The Witch is coming. She is prepared to battle."

"How long before she gets here?" Peter asked. A sudden seriousness, and dread took over all the good feeling between the brothers. It was certain now. There was going to be a battle. Peter's army was going to go up against the Witch's. All doubt of that left his mind.

"Around high noon at the soonest."

Peter checked the sky. It was a few good hours away from being high noon. Somehow Peter knew they should start getting ready for the battle now! "Alert everyone to get ready for battle. Go find Madison and tell her to come here. Quickly," Peter ordered. The eagle bowed once again and flew off.

TP

Madison silently growled. Where were Susan and Lucy? The feeling was getting worse and worse. She needed to know where everyone was! _We're in a war, they should know better then to go running off_, Madison thought sharply.

"Protector Madison," and eagle said and landed right in front of her. Madison took a step back at the sudden landing.

"Yes," Madison said a bit more aggressively then she meant.

"High King Peter request you come to the picnic tables to discuss battle plans."

"Battle plans?" Madison asked all thoughts of Susan and Lucy left. Was the Witch sighted? Or was Peter getting paranoid?

"Yes, the Witch is coming for battle. She should be here by high noon at the soonest."

"Right. You're dismiss and tell everyone to ready themselves for battle." Madison quickly turned around and ran to the picnic tables. _We're going_, Madison thought. _We're going to go up against the Witch's army soon. The battle to set Narnia free._ She soon got there; Peter had a map before him. Orieus was to his left, and Edmund to his right. Madison gently touched Edmund's shoulder alerting the boy to her presence.

"Protector Madison reporting for duty," Madison said as she looked at Peter. Peter's eyes didn't move from the map. But when he spoke Madison could hear the slight panic in it.

"Aslan's not in camp. No one can find him. The Witch should be here by high noon. What do you think we should do?"

Madison thought for a few moments. She needed a way that would either by them time or drop their enemy's numbers like crazy. "I'm not positive. We want to get most of her men dead before they reach us. The flying horses can carry some of our best archers and they can attack from above. We can see if the moles can dig far enough down fast enough, to cause a big hole for the Witch's army to fall in. We follow Aslan set up of the warriors and hope for the best."

"It's a plan," Peter said softly, almost unsure. Madison took Peter's head in her hands and gently forced him to look up at her, making sure he met her eyes.

"You're a great leader, Peter. Whether you realize it or not. It's one of the many traits I admire about you. No doubts," Madison comforted. "How you took care of your sisters and me on the trek here, and never lost faith in your brother. You are a leader."

"Yeah, Peter," Edmund agreed. "We all trust you. And were willing to follow you to the ends of the earth, counting me." Peter smiled gratefully at them; Madison removed her hands from his face and smiled at him.

"All right. Orieus, alert everyone of our plan of attack. Maddy, one of the Draids said that our amour is in our tents." Peter kissed her cheek lovingly and rubbed his thumb across it, "see you soon, love." With that he left. Madison's turned a delicate shade of pink.

"I better get ready to," she said nervously. Her stomach was all in nerves about the up coming battle and quickly left for her tent.

_A/N I've been meaning to post this but lets just say things have been hectic over here. Please review, they really do keep me going._


	27. Getting Ready

Chapter 27: Getting Ready

Madison entered her tent to see another trunk, this one plain and ordinary, sitting on her cot. She opened it to see a brown tunic and leggings, an aketon, and a hauberk. With a surrcoat that had a rampant lion in front and on the back a fox crouching down.

"Protector Madison, may I come in?" a voice asked from outside.

"Come in." Madison said distractedly as she tried to figure out how to put on the armor. A dryad gracefully walked in.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please," Madison agreed. The dryad helped her put on the different armor, which wasn't easy and not very comfortable.

"So all you have to do now is put on your helmet," the dryad said in a willowy voice.

"Yes and thank you so much," Madison replied. The dryad smiled at.

"It was no trouble at all, just call if you need anything." She bowed and left the tent.

Madison looked back at the mirror that was in the tent and looked at her reflection.

She didn't look like a young teenager who had just lost her family anymore. She didn't look like the girl that all the boys wanted. She didn't look like a girl that had won multiplies academic awards and medals. No, she looked like a warrior. Someone who stands for what they believe in. Someone you didn't push around. Someone you held the up most respect for. And privately, she liked it.

"I wish you were here Aba and Tom," Madison whispered as she thought about her brother and father. She could so clearly see them standing beside her, laughing and telling jokes. They were the true warriors of the family, but Madison would do her best to try and be just as good as them and the previous Protectors.

"We're always with you, Maddy," two voices whispered into her ear. Madison spun around but saw no one behind her. She shook her head to clear it of the voices. She looked back at the mirror and saw a single green ribbon. A ribbon that wasn't there before.

Madison picked it up and smiled. They were with her, and always will be. Madison tied it around her wrist. Where it would be protected from harm.

"Maddy," Peter's voice said from outside the flap of the tent. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Madison said and sat down on her cot.

Peter walked in dressed in an out fit similar to Madison's. The only difference was that the character on the back was a crown. She had to admit, he looked pretty good in the armor, and it just didn't look comfortable. Peter peered at her through his bright blue eyes.

"It's not a very flattering outfit for you," he remarked but smiled to show he meant no offense. Madison smiled back.

"As long as it protects me, I'm sure it's fine," Madison replied. She observed that his hands were oddly still, like he was forcing them to stay down and not to move. His face was smiling but she could see the muscles in his upper jaw tighten. He was tense. "Your tense. Are you okay?"

Peter sighed. "I can't hid anything from you can I?" Madison shook her head. "I want you to be with Edmund," Peter said hurriedly.

"What?" Madison asked masking her feelings of hurt. Did he not want her by his side as he rode into battle? She knew she wanted him by her side.

"I want you to be with Edmund," Peter repeated.

Madison got up and faced Peter head on. "Why?" Her voice was unemotional, her eyes holding back her emotions. She tried to meet his eyes, but he didn't meet them. He just stared at the ground.

"He's not as good with the sword, and your archery skills will really help," Peter answered.

Madison nodded her head, "Valid points, except for the fact that I'm _not_ that good with a bow. It's Susan that is not me. True Edmund can be better with a sword and shield but I'm sure that with the centaurs with him and Mr. Beaver. He can hold his own.

"Now, I repeat. Why?" Madison put a hand on his shoulder and the other one cupped his chin and gently forced him to look up at her and meet her gaze. "Why do you really want me to be up there?"

Peter sighed, "I don't want you to be hurt. Let alone killed which you might get if you're with me."

"This is war, Peter," Madison said sternly. "People, creatures, get hurt. That's the consequence of war. You can't control who dies and who lives. No one does."

"But I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me again and this time permanently," Peter retorted. "I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then think on how I would feel if you die. Think. I've lost my family already. I just found you and then to lose you so soon," Madison stated. She didn't think she could take another death so close to heart so soon. She couldn't… she wouldn't stand to see Peter dead. Peter closed his eyes and sighed. Madison continued, "A Protector's role is to _protect_ the Royal Family and go with the High King into battle. If you die or I'm not with you. Then I'm not fulfilling my role as a Protector."

"But you can't control who dies and lives," Peter reminded her.

"Your right, I can't," Madison agreed. "But if I'm by your side I can protect you so much better then being far away. Besides I need to go into battle with the High King, which is you."

"You're right. You're right. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Love shone through his eyes and the two slowly leaned closer to each other.

"I wish I can guarantee you that I will be fine. But I can't. But we can watch each other's backs." Madison gently kissed his lips; he kissed back and was about to steal another one when Madison took a step back. "Now we have a battle to go to."

Peter nodded his head and the two left to gather the troops and put them in their places. Going over the battle plans and finalizing everything. Edmund was placed with the archer's who would later on come down from their hill and join in the attack. Peter and Madison would lead the ground attack. Soon all they had to do was go to the plateau they were going to met the Witch's army and wait.

_A/N okay, I accidentally lied, the next chapter is the battle scene. Which should be up by Thursday because there isn't much editing in that chapter. Please review guys; I want to know what you think of this chapter, the story and what you think will happen during the battle._


	28. Final Battle

_Sorry for the late update. And you are so going to hate me at the end of this, again._

Chapter 28: Final Battle

Madison sat on Stella, butterflies were all through her stomach. The air surrounding the army was tense with waiting. Everyone wanted to grab their weapons and start battling, but were smart enough to save their energy. Madison registered all of this one single sweep of the troops and releayed it to Peter. "They want to battle, but know they need to conserve their strength. The hardest part for anything is waiting," Peter nodded his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep an eye on Edmund?" Peter asked. Madison looked at him with a look in his eyes that said he was lucky to be a King and that she loved him otherwise he would be dead. "Stupid question." Madison nodded her head. Peter sighed quietly, but almost like in defeat. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But, I hope the witch comes soon. The sooner this battle is over the sooner we can look for Aslan."

"True, but I'm sure he is safe wherever he is. I'm just worried about Susan and Lucy and where they are. It's my responsibility to protect them, which I can't do if I don't know where they are," Madison pouted slightly.

Peter gave a small smile, "Do you realize how adorable you look when you pout?"

"No, but you do say I look adorable when I'm mad and angry," Madison pointed out.

"That is because you are always adorable." Madison looked at Peter for a few seconds. Her mind decoding the sentence.

"I'm not going up to Edmund, no matter how much flattery you give me."

"Who says that?" Peter asked and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Your eyes. They give away what you feel and think." Madison looked away from Peter and turned to look at the army sitting behind her, all waiting for the witch's army to show. So many different creatures, all willing to die for what they believe. All willing to die for what is right. _Tom, is this what you saw and felt before going into battle? Did you get butterflies? Did you see your fellow men's faces of determination? To do what is right, for their mother country, and for what they believed. Tom, did you ever feel like how I do now_, Madison asked herself.

"Your thinking of your family, aren't you?" Peter asked quietly.

Madison nodded her head, "Tom. Before battle did he see what I see in these Narnian's faces. They are willing to die for Narnia, for Aslan, for what they believe. I have never seen determination so high like this. They know they may never see tomorrow, but they are fighting for what they believe. They are fighting for you and Aslan. I just wonder if Tom saw his fellow army men's faces and if he did, did they have faces like these? They are different in species, but they are all coming together to fight a common goal."

"Just like in England. Different countries of different cultures and beliefs have joined the fight against the Axis. In a way we are fighting our own Hitler. But your right, about the faces. So different and yet so much the same. I wonder how my dad is doing?" Peter pondered quietly.

"If he is anything like you. He is doing just fine," Madison soothed and then pointed out. "At least we don't get to hear machine gun fire, and other sorts of noises."

"Yeah," Peter smirked. "Instead we get swords and arrows. In a way it's like going back to the medieval ages. With the arrows, swords and armor."

"A young boy's dream come true," Madison replied and chuckled, and Peter joined her. Relieving just a bit of pent up stress through their laughter.

A gryffion flew down toward Peter and landed in front of him. The two stopped their laughter and gave their full attention to the winged creacher. "She is coming. With more then two thousands creatures." Madison let out a low whistle of surprise and felt her stomach tighten with fear.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Orieus countered.

"But they sure help." Peter said his voice and face growing grave once again.

"Remember the history lessons about Henry V and his battle at Archencourt," Madison stated to help raise Peter's spirit. Peter nodded his head for Madison to continue. "King Henry's men were tired and dirty, the French were fresh and new, and greatly out numbered the English. But King Henry won, thanks to the long bows. We have long bows. Maybe this battle will go down into the history books just like King Henry V."

"Who knows," Peter gave a small smile. The witch's army started to appear, the army behind Madison got up. The archers took up their bows, while the foot solders took out their weapons. Peter took a deep breath and pulled out his sword with a new found grace. "For Narnia and for Aslan!" He shouted. Madison's joined in the war cry. The Gryffions took off with their huge boulders and dropped them on the witches army. Thw winged horses were mounted with their archers and started to shoot off arrows. Peter nodded to Madison and the two spurred their mounts on. The entire army following behind them.

The Witch's army started to run at them. Madison saw a huge black Minotaur, she picked up Wind and an arrow and stood up in her seat slowly, to get a more accuret aim. She raised the arrow to her eye and took aim. Remembering the lesson Orieus taught her, _when taking aim at a creature, Protector. Look for openings in the armor. _Her eyes scanned his body and found a place. His armpits were bare. Madison let an arrow shoot and watched at how it soared and hit the creature where Madison wanted it to go. The mintour tripped over something and crashed down into the ground and was soon runned over by the creatures behind him.

Madison put back Wind, and brought her self back down to the seat and took out Lightning and Thunder as they got closer. She lowered her visor and stared straight ahead. An orger was in front of her. His green mutaliated skin pulled back in an evil looking grin. He raised his halberd up into the air, it's ax side facing Madison.

"Bring it on," Madison murmured. She raised Lightning up to counter the orger's attack. Thunder moved to the orgers side and went for his open disgusting chest. The orger quickly moved Lightning away from him and intercepted Thunder. Madison swiftly, before the orger saw, moved Lightning to the orger's now vunerable left side and slashed through his leather armour and met hard skin.

The orger's face grew into a revolting snarl. He was about to attack again, but he suddenly dropped his weapon and dropped to the ground showing Peter on his mount, his sword raised. He nodded to her and she nodded back a grin growing on her face, even if he couldn't see it. Madison quickly charged forward and helped a faun take down one of the boogles.

Which wasn't easy since it kept on changing form, but together they were able to take it down. Madison went from enemy to enemy taking them down slowly until she found the one she was looking for. She found the black centaur. The one that threatened Edmund. Madison ran in front of him and started to attack the centaur. This wasn't easy as she had to direct Stella not to mention he was stronger and broader then she was. But that also meant she could move faster, which she used to her advantage.

Madison blocked one of his attacks and quickly before he could move for another strike she zig-zag to his other side and quickly took a swipe at his arm and torso. He quickly blocked her next attack but she moved again and got another few strikes soon, he was bleeding in multiple places and was becoming much slower and not as much force behind the attacks.

Suddenly he hit her over the head with his hilt and Madison's helmet flew off. Madison's head was ringing but she shoved her pain aside with one finally thrust she pierced through his weakened metal and won the battle. The centaur fell to it's knees and then straight down to the ground. Madison quickly cleaned her sword on the grass. Edmund was close by, just a few feet off. Madison spurred Stella after Edmund so she could get him away from the battle.

And that was when she noticed he was going after the Witch and quickly sped up the pace to catch up to him. Edmund jumped in front of the Witch and broke her wand, pure hatred written over both of their faces. The Witch drew back her sword and was about to attack Edmund when Madison gave an ear splitting war cry and launched herself at the Witch, removing herself from Stella's saddle, and moving Edmund away.

"Edmund, get on Stella and get out of here!" Madison yelled as she glared at the Witch the two started to circle each other. "You want to get to Edmund. You need to go through me." They stared at each other, trying to find the other's weakness. Madison quickly faked to right and attacked with her left. The Witch just barely blocked her attacks.

"Your good," she seethed. Madison didn't say anything, instead she attacked. The two attacked and blocked each other, thrust and parried each other attack. Sweat was slowly growing on Madison's forehead and the Witch's movement became slower.

A fourth sword joined the mix, and Madison looked to her side, to see Peter right by her. His face daring the Witch to kill him as well. Madison felt a surge of pride that Peter was willing to risk his life for his brother, but at the same time she wanted to shove him into the nearest bush and tell him to stay quiet and not to move. But the Witch's eyes went slightly wide as she started to battle the two.

_ROAR_

The three stopped for a moment looking up to see Aslan, in all his glory, with Susan and Lucy by his side, and with a million of other soldiers behind him. The Witch took this moment of surprise to push Peter into a backward somersault making him go rolling down the hill behind him in a very steep incline with rocks at the bottom. She turned to Madison, vengeance written all over face, and stabbed the girl in the middle of her back.

Madison was going to go down the hill after Peter when she felt something break her chain mail and stab her. And in that second, Madison knew she was not going to see Peter again. Madison's eyes met Peter's and she showed her love and admiration for him in that gaze and mouthed to him, 'I love you.' Madison dropped her weapons as the Witch removed her sword, a sharp in take of breath and fell to the ground, her eyes closed in pain.

TP

"No!" Peter yelled as he raced up the hill with strength he never knew he possessed. Madison fell to the ground, not moving a pool of blood growing slowly under her. The woman he loved ever since he was toddler. The one person he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. Was dying. "No!" He attacked the Witch, who quickly parried his attack, and the two resumed their battle, with more aggression and hatred. Aslan roared and suddenly took the Witch down. Once Peter was sure Aslan got the Witch, he turned and ran to Madison. Edmund, Susan and Lucy were already by their fallen friend and protector.

Peter shooved them aside and sat down my Madison's head. "Come on, Maddy! Wake up! Say something! Yell at me anything! Please, don't leave me again, Maddy! Maddy!" Peter yelled and begged. He took up her crumpled, bloody, grimy body in his arms and held her. Her skin was still warm and her heart still beating, but she was getting colder and beats slower. "No! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!"

_A/N so will she die, will she not. No one knows the answer but me. And you guys are all hating me again right? But still tell me how the chapter went. Please review. Even if its to yell about Madison._


	29. Cleaning Up

Chapter 29: Cleaning Up

"No don't leave me again, Maddy! I love you! Please don't!" Peter whispered and buried his head into Madison's limp neck. "Please don't!"

"Peter! Move your bloody head!" Lucy yelled, tears were pouring down her cheeks, her cordial in her hands. Peter moved his head and Madison's head lolled to the side. Her skin was almost completely cold; heart beat very slowly, barely beating. Lucy picked up Madison's head and put a few drops into her mouth. Everyone held their breath.

_No she can't die_, Peter thought. _I just found her again. The Witch is gone. She can be with me again, forever._ He didn't know what he would do without her. He still didn't know how he made it this far without her in his life. She just made everything so complete for him. So simple. _No, she can't die!_

Madison gave a sudden cough. Her eyes fluttered opened and she groaned out in a quiet voice, "Peter? Lucy?" Everyone breathed in relief and gave a group hug to Madison.

"Stop scaring me like that," Peter said firmly. He held Madison's face in his hands, a few tears rolling down his grimy, face.

"I can't promise that in my line of work," Madison smiled at Peter. Peter kissed her. It was a passionate, loving, gentle and caring one. One that would have been classified as the most passionate kiss in the world, both Narnia and their home. They lost track of time and place as they kissed. Just relishing in their love for each other, as any couple would do after a loved one was pulled away and then brought back.

Edmund looked over to his sisters. "I think they'll get married within a few months or at least engaged."

"Want to make a bet, Ed? I think the two of them will be married in three years. Deal?" Susan asked and stuck out her hand to Edmund.

Edmund smiled and shook her hand, "Deal." Lucy rolled her eyes at the two and was the first to notice Aslan approaching the group.

"Did you need something Aslan?" Lucy asked, drawing Edmund and Susan's attention to the Great Lion.

Aslan looked to Lucy, "There are others who have injuries, Daughter of Eve." Lucy picked up her cordial with a smile and left.

"What should we do about Peter and Madison?" Susan asked.

"Let them be. They deserve a break and when they're done, they will help." Aslan then walked away.

"We better help Lucy," Edmund suggested and he and Susan left.

Peter and Madison broke off their heated kissing a few minutes later, once their oxygen had run out. And just gazed at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. "I thought I lost you again," Peter whispered as he still looked at Madison through sapphire blue eyes. He took a hand and gently, slowly brushed it against her cheek. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're not going to lose me that fast, Peter," Madison replied kindly and kissed Peter lightly. "Even if you do. Just remember the memories and I'll always be there." Madison smiled. "We better go and help with clean up."

"Yeah, your right. Let's try to find the others." Peter reluctantly let go of Madison and helped her up.

When he moved his hand to place it on her back, he noticed there was a gapping hole that was lined in red blood. It was the hole the Witch had made when she stabbed the Protector. Madison noticed Peter's gaze was on her back.

"Let me guess, there is a big hole in the back of my chain mail. Right?" Madison asked.

"Yeah," Peter said and nervously scratched the back of his head. "It's my fault. If I hadn't let the Witch push me over and not be distracted by Aslan, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and almost killed." He looked down at the ground so Madison couldn't see the sadness and guilt that were in his eyes. "If it wasn't for me you would have never gotten hurt. If you get hurt because of me, then what about everyone else who goes with me into battle. I'm not kingly material."

TP

"I'm not kingly material," he finished. His gaze still on the ground.

"Maybe not now," Madison said softly. She used the side of her finger to bring Peter's gaze up to match her own. "But someday you will be. Along with your brother and sisters. You'll be the best Narnia has ever seen. And I will always be by your side even when you don't want me to." Madison brushed her lips against Peter's, feeling his warm breath against her face. "So don't worry about me. Come on, Melekh, we must help." Madison pulled away a small smile on her face.

Peter smiled back as well, and intertwined his fingers with Madison's.

The two walked off to find Lucy.

"_Good job, Maddy,_" a voice whispered across the battlefield. Madison stopped walking. It was her father's voice.

"_We're so proud of you_," her mother continued.

"Maddy?" Peter asked when she didn't continue walking.

"Shh," the Protector said and put her fingers to her lips. "I'm hearing something."

"_You'll be great, Protector. Probably the best_," Tom's voice said from behind her.

Madison turned around, to see the ghostly images of her family.

"_That's my sister!_" Sassy sang happily. Madison smiled.

_I love you guys, Goodbye_, Madison thought sadly but felt better. She had finally said good-bye to them. Now she can truly move on. Her family smiled at her and disappeared. Yes, now she could truly move on.

"Come on, Peter," Madison said suddenly. "Can't have Lucy do everything, now can we?"

They soon found her giving one of the soldiers some of her cordial. "Anything we can do to help, Lu?" Madison asked the little girl. Lucy looked up and quickly hugged Madison.

"I'm glad you're still here," she whispered and let go of Madison. "Can you go to that hill over there and separate the dead from the wounded? It will be a big help."

"Sure," Madison said and started to walk off. Peter following right behind her.

"Peter," Lucy said and called him back. Peter groaned slightly, but reluctantly walked back over to Lucy where she sent him to another hill. Madison walked over to the hill and started to check the soldiers. The first, a faun that seemed to be very young about sixteen if he was human, was dead. Madison swallowed the feeling of crying, hurt and sorrow. The boy was so young and the entire world to explore still, and he was now gone. She knew what that would do to the family, as her family had gone through the same process when they got word that Tom had died.

Madison gave a quick prayer to the family, and moved on. There were others that sought her attention.

The next causality was a middle age red haired dwarf. He was still breathing, but Madison could tell that it won't be for very much longer. "How badly hurt are you?" Madison asked the dwarf.

"Protector," the dwarf whispered. His breathing hitching. "Everything is really fuzzy and everything is going darker."

"You'll be fine," Madison lied. "Just stay awake a little bit longer. Queen Lucy will be here shortly. She'll mend you. Don't worry." Madison quickly moved to the next one and the one after that some were dead others alive, some dying, some just having a scratch.

Madison saw Lucy walking over to her and went to greet her. Lucy was looking quiet pale and tired. Her usual happy eyes were dulled now that she has seen death. "How are you doing, Lu?"

"Just trying to hold down my stomach at some of these wounds," Lucy said seriously all happiness and mirth gone from his voice.

_She's much to young to be doing this. She's only eight_, Madison thought sadly and hoped this wasn't going to hurt Lucy's happy self.

"Over by that rock are all the ones that need saving. One of them might have died," Madison said quietly.

Lucy nodded her head and walked over to the wounded. Madison looked at Lucy worriedly before walking up the small hill. At the top she could see Peter talking to Aslan about something, but what it was. Madison had no idea.

TP

It was few hours later and everyone was sitting down waiting for the food that was going to be served.

"I'm so tired," Lucy said as her eyes closed and headed bounced a bit before quickly waking back up.

"Here. Come and sit in my lap, Lu," Madison said and motioned for Lucy to sit on her. Lucy gratefully walked over to Madison and sat in her lap. "You can sleep until the food comes."

"Hmm, thank you," Lucy said and was very soon asleep. Madison had changed out of her broken armor and was now wearing one of her skirts and a blouse. Which was much more comfortable then the armor was or ever will be.

Madison stroked Lucy's hair softly. Letting her finger's run on the light brown fluffy hair that belong to Lucy. "Seriously when is the food coming?" Edmund asked after a few moments of silence. "I'm starving."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Peter agreed. He was on his stomach, gazing straight into the fire but occasionally looking up to see Madison. Like he was reassuring himself she was still there with him.

Susan gave an exasperated sigh. "I give up."

"Give up on what?" Madison asked, a corner of her lip turned up. Knowing that Susan probably really wasn't going to give up on it.

"Boys, and food," Susan supplied.

"Give it up," Madison advised. "Aba use to sneak samples of the food we were going to eat. His excuse was that he wanted to make sure there wasn't poison in it. Eema never liked that excuse." Madison smirked.

"You can remember your father clearly?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Madison said. "He's my father."

"I can't seem to remember my father now. Peter," Susan said and turned slightly to him. A soft snore came from Peter whose head was lying on his arms and a slight drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "Lovely."

"Must have picked up the idea from Lucy. Someone wake him up. He's sixteen, he can stay up just as long as I can," Madison said.

"Peter," Edmund said and shook Peter's shoulder. Peter snored. "Peter! Want to help, Maddy?"

"Sure," Madison said. "Here Susan." Madison slowly passed Lucy over to Susan and then walked over to Peter. "Watch and learn."

Madison put her mouth near Peter's ear and whispered, "hello, love. You need to get up." Peter mumbled something and got closer to Madison's mouth. Madison winked and tugged on Peter's ear, hard.

"Ow!" Peter said and his hand slapped Madison's. "What was that for?"

"Get up. The food's here."

"Oh!" Everyone laughed.

_A/N love the beginning not as fond of the ending. Tell me what you guys think? And you probably all love me know. I don't remember who asked this but there will be a sequel, technically five sequels and two prequels to this. But most actually don't have Madison as a main character. Only three, counting this one. It's Passover, which means to leavened, (enter cuss word), but I really have an urging for cake. So off to make some Passover cake. And remember _Melekh_ means King in Hebrew.__ Please review guys._


	30. Traveling

Chapter 30: Traveling

After a grateful night of sleep, Madison woke up to see Peter lying next to her. His mouth slightly open as he breathed deeply. She softly touched his cheek and stroked his hair, he looked so peaceful asleep. Reluctantly, under the waning sun, she woke up him and everyone around her to get them moving, which was easier said then done, especially with Edmund.

But she got them moving nonetheless. And soon everyone was ready to start traveling to the castle. To Cair Paravel. To where the Kings and Queens would be crowned, and a new time for Narnia will start officially.

Madison examined the lines behind her, they were ready to go. "Let's move out," Madison called and the different creatures started to march. Occasional conversation flittered out between he troops, but most were quiet in morning for fallen family and friends, and hope for a new age of peace.

Around mid-day the group took a break for some food, then did true conversations start. "What do you think Cair Paravel will look like, Maddy?" Lucy asked as she stared at the still far off castle. It was just a glimmer, but it was slightly bigger then earlier that morning.

"Don't know," Madison shrugged. She could barely make out its gleaming towers, but she had a feeling that it would look beautiful. And that she was coming home. "We'll probably have a lot of cleaning to do when we get there. I'm sure no one has been taking care of the castle during the Witch's reign."

Aslan chuckled and everyone turned around, no longer jumping at his sudden appearances. "The castle should be in tip top shape, Madison. The Wise Woman cast a spell on it to keep it in good shape from the elements. She had to recover for a week, but the spell still lingers."

"Is this Wise Woman, the woman who married the first Protector?" Madison asked. Aslan nodded his head. "She must have been pretty powerful."

"She was, and she cared about everyone. That's one reason she's a Wise Woman not a Witch," Aslan said and suddenly he disappeared.

"Okay he just freaked me out there," Madison said as she pointed to the empty spot that used to occupy the lion. Everyone quickly agreed.

TP

By nightfall the army had reached the castle of Cair Paravel. Madison and the Pevencies mouth dropped. The castle was huge and grand. Tall glistening spires reached up to the sky. Large windows were placed around the walls letting in light and warmth. Over the ocean was a beautiful balcony. Steps led from the castle to the shoreline and a dock for boats to come in. A gate that blocked the largest and main entrance opened smoothly for the army who entered in with wide eyes. Never before had creatures seen the castle as the Witch had covered it with miles of snow during her reign. But now everyone was humbled by it.

Inside the courtyard was an intricate fountain that gushed out water high up to the sky. A nice cobbled road guided to the entrance of the castle. The road was surrounded by green grass and a large garden was showing behind the castle. A battle area was seen at the very back for archery, and swords.

A small group of servants were waiting at the entrance to the actual castle. As the soon to be monarchs and their Protector dismounted. The servants bowed and quickly took over the extracting of their supplies.

Lucy gazed up at the castle, her mouth wide in shock. "We're going to live here, Peter, Su, Ed, Maddy! Here! It's even bigger then... then... do any of you remember what that one castle was called back home?" Lucy asked.

"The one that people always gawked, I can't remember its name either or even what it looks like," Susan replied and bit her lip, clearly thinking hard on the matter.

"Neither do I," Peter said and scratched his like he knew it was in their somewhere.

"You are probably just tired," Madison soothed. "Get some rest tonight and I'm sure you'll remember it in the morning. No one ever remembers anything when stressed."

"Maybe," Susan said sadly.

"What did Mum look like?" Peter asked a worried slightly panicked look on his face.

"What?" Madison and Susan said at the same time.

"I can't seem to recall what Mum looked like, let alone her name," Peter said with a worried face. "Can any of you?"

Madison thought back to her family, her mother had the same fiery red hair, with stunning brown eyes. Her father with messy brown hair and gleaming emerald eyes. Tom and Sassy with the reddish brownish hair and murky green brown eyes, that always seemed to be hiding something.

"I can remember mine," Madison said softly and opened her eyes. "All of them quite clearly."

"I can't remember Mum and Dad either," Lucy said in a slight panic. Edmund and Susan agreed all of them seemed to be panicking about it.

"Calm down. I'm sure you'll all remember them in the morning. You're just tired and your brains aren't thinking. Get some sleep all of you," Madison ordered kindly.

"Protector Madison, your Highnesses," a small mole like creature said. "I will guide you to your dormitories now, if it pleases you?"

"Thank you," Madison nodded her head and the group went with the mole of to their new rooms.

_A/N so this is more a familiar, but now you know what the Cair looks like, and that everyone but Madison, are losing their memory pretty much. I'm so glad that all of you can't wait for the sequel. But that's not going to appear until the END of this story. Which this isn't at yet. Please review._


	31. Cair Paravel

Chapter 31: Cair Paravel

Madison felt heat on her face and light penetrate through her eyelids. She stretched on the soft comfortable bed and her eyes fluttered open. Light shone through windows playing shadows on the wall. The bed curtains were drew back, one reason why light was hitting her face. Madison propped herself up and saw the mural that was just across her bedchamber.

The mural showed rolling hills, a beach at the bottom a forest to the side and peaks of snowy-capped mountains just showing over the tops of the trees. A small family of five were on the beach. A boy with red brown hair was splashing in the water. His two sisters following, creating splashes of their own. A man and woman were sitting on the beach, the woman's head was on the man's shoulder, and the man had his arm draped around the woman holding her hand. They all had happy and contented expressions on their faces.

It spanned across the entire wall, and Madison couldn't help but miss her family. It didn't hurt now. She knew her family loved her and could now move on. She would never forget her family, but she wouldn't let them hold her back from doing what she wanted to do. A knock came from her door, pulling Madison from her thoughts.

"Yes," Madison asked.

"It's Swifty," the familiar voice said.

Madison's face grew a smile and felt the happiness that comes when you see a good friend that you haven't seen for a while. She jumped out of her bed, put on a silk robe and opened the door. Swifty chuckled.

"It's good to see you to, Madison," Swifty smiled.

"Call me, Maddy," Madison said and got down on her knees. "How have you been?"

"Glad to see green instead of white," Swifty replied. Madison chuckled. "You better get dressed and put your weapons on."

"Is it breakfast time all ready?" Madison asked. Swifty nodded his head. "Give me a few minutes." Madison went back inside her room and shut the door.

She opened up her wardrobe to see skirts and tops of all colors, and made from all sorts of material, just waiting to get picked. Madison choose a deep blue skirt and button up blouse. She quickly slipped off her silk nightdress and put on her clothes. She then hurried into her bathroom. The bathroom was white with gold trim; there was a clawed foot bathtub, a marble sink, and a chamber pot. Madison quickly splashed her face with some water. Put on her weapons, Lightning was on top of her headboard, Thunder leaning against the bed frame, and Wind hidden deep within the closed curtains of the bed. Madison slipped them on put on her shoes and left her room.

Swifty and Madison quickly hurried out of the room and Swifty guiding her to where the Royal Family would eat as well as the Protector at the time, and his family if he had one. A door opened for Madison and Swifty nodded his head to go in. After saying a quick good-bye, Madison entered the room to see Susan nibbling on a biscuit. A cup of tea was beside her, her gaze not in the room she was in.

"Hey, Su," Madison grinned.

Susan looked up and over to Madison and smiled, "Hey Maddy. How was your sleep last night?"

"Lovely," Madison said and sat down. "I marched straight into the room, undressed, put on my nightdress and hit the hay, hard. It was so nice to sleep in such a bed, a very soft bed nonetheless."

Susan giggled, "I agree." Madison filled her glass with juice and took a sip.

"I wonder when the others are getting here?" Madison pondered out loud. The door opened and Madison quickly stood up and put her hand on her hilt.

"What is it with you and taking out your sword every time I come in to a room?" Peter asked as he stepped out of the shadows. He wore a red tunic with a golden vest. A smile on his face, his blue eyes laughing.

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" Madison replied and let go of her hilt. She gently kissed Peter and sat back down.

"Good point. But I'm sure no one is going to attack us here," Peter said confidently.

Madison looked at him; her green eyes surprised by the confidence "Don't tell me you actually think your safe?"

Peter face scrunched up in confused as he took some food, "What makes you say were not?"

"Never assume your safe. Never let your guard down or some traitor will strike. Many of power that feels safe are never safe. You never know who might actually be a traitor," Madison said seriously.

"That's a depressing thought," Susan stated.

"Its better then sugar coating things," Madison mumbled and stuck some eggs into her mouth. Peter didn't say anything. The door opened and Edmund and Lucy raced into the room.

"I won!" Lucy said and punched her fist in the air. "Beat you, Ed!"

Edmund glared at Lucy, "I don't like you anymore Lu." Lucy just grinned and sat down at the table.

"There is never a dull day with you four," Madison laughed, and soon everyone else at the table.

TP

"So let's see what we got," Madison said and the group started to wander around the castle. Elegant paintings of famous Kings and Queens lined one of the halls. Another one had mirrors and windows showing the splendor of Cair Paravel. They found the royal throne room where all of them just gawked at, and Susan almost fainted. An inside pool was deep at the bottom of the castle, and was very beautiful looking. It looked like what the Roman bathhouses might have looked like in Madison's mind.

As the day wore on the group found many more exotic rooms as well as places to go use the bathroom, and the library.

"I think I found the library!" Susan said and opened the French doors farther. The group entered a huge room, full of scrolls, all with varying amount of thickness. Everyone split up to look through the library. Madison went to a shelf with the Protector's symbol on it. One lone scroll was sitting on it. Madison picked it up and unfurled it.

Codes of the Protector

As Madison read it she found that it was exactly what she needed. It had all the details of what was expected of a Protector and his/her role in the monarchy, political, and social affairs. How the Protector should be treated when visiting dignitaries, or dignitaries visit them. And all the rules the Protector had to obey, and yes even the Protector can be exiled, if they do something horrible such as kill the Royal Family. Madison heard her name being called, she rolled up the scroll, stuck it in the folds of the skirt and left to meet up with her monarchs.

By the time dinner rolled around everyone was tired and ready for a good nights sleep. But Aslan had one thing to tell the group.

"Tomorrow you shall take up your thrones," Aslan said to the group. Peter chocked on his glass of spice wine, all the other froze in mid eating or drinking. "You will need to choose advisor's to help assist you in running Narnia. Dress in your finest clothes and Protector only bring Thunder, leave the other two in your room. Good night," Aslan said leaving he going to be monarchs and their Protector quite startled. Not to soon after, Peter left to go to bed, and then Lucy, Susan, and Edmund; Madison was the last one to leave the empty dinning room.

Madison entered her room, her mind in a whirl. Peter and the others were now going to become official the monarchs of Narnia. Sharing the thrones with one another. _What will happen if they get to greedy and want the entire country to themselves? What if their close bond with one another and myself breaks, and we start to argue? What would happen to the country when one of us falls?_ Her gaze landed on the piano that was in the parlor of her room, a grand piano. It was your typical grand black piano. But she could tell that the sounds would be louder and travel farther then a normal one. She gave a weary smile to it and moved over to it.

Madison sat down on the bench and cracked her knuckles, as she murmured to herself, "I need to calm down." She opened the lid to see the black and white keys of the piano. "Let's try a simple one." She settled her fingers on the keys and started to play a simple melody.

The melody soared through the room and wrapped its way to other's hearts. It was a beautiful melody, one that could calm the wildest of hearts and brought peace to the mourning. The melody came to a close and Madison finished it with a flourish.

"Let's try one of my own composition." Madison fingers started to fly over the keys in a quick, fast, and upbeat melody. One that made you want to get up, grab a friend or a lover and just start to dance. Sassy had always called it The Flight, because it made her want to fly, as she would dance around the room. As she soared through one composition to the next her mind traveled briefly to her biological family and her new one. They were so different and yet so alike.

How her brother is always there to support and cheer her on, just like Peter at times. Sassy and Lucy with their optimism and smiles. Susan and her mother with their no nonsense type of fun at times. Edmund perceptive and Madison could tell an understanding soul, just like her father. _So alike and yet, so different_, Madison thought. With that she closed the piano and went to bed.

_A/N I feel this one was rushed. What do you guys think? Please review, your reviews always make me smile._


	32. Peter's Nightmare

Chapter 32: Peter's Nightmare

"Maddy? Maddy!" a panicked voice hissed into Madison's ear.

"Go away," mumbled Madison and turned to her other side and snuggled up closer to the blankets. The voice sounded familiar but Madison's brain was to muddle from sleep to figure it out.

"Maddy, love. Sweetheart please. I need to talk to you," the voice pleaded. Madison now realized it was Peter's voice and it sounded scared.

"What is it, Peter?" Madison asked tiredly and tried to find the matches to light a candle. Clouds blocked the moonlight from shinning in.

"I need to talk to you?" Peter said sounding close to hysterics.

"Let me get some light in here," Madison soothed. Finding the matches, she lit one and set a candle a flame.

The flame lighted up the room, and Madison looked over to Peter to see his sapphire blue eyes frantic with worry.

"Please," he begged.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but come on in." Peter quickly darted under the blanket. Madison brought him close so she could lay her cheek on top of Peter's head. She suppressed a yawn and said gently, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't think I can do this," Peter admitted. His voice was low but hysteria was in there, "I can't do this. I can't rule a country. I'm just a regular boy. Nothing special."

"Peter!" Madison cut in and put her hand over Peter's mouth. "When I remove my hand. I want you to take 10 deep breaths. Then we'll talk." Madison slowly removed her hand and wrapped it around one of Peter's. He squeezed it tight and took ten deep, slow breaths. "Now talk," Madison said softly.

"I don't think I can be a king, let alone a high king, " Peter repeated but the hysteria was mostly gone. "I can't rule a country. I couldn't even keep Edmund safe. How can I keep an entire country safe? I know nothing about politics or anything dealing with a country. I'm just a regular boy."

"It's okay love. You can and you _will_ be a great high king. The best anyone has ever seen," Madison squeezed Peter's hand and place a kiss on his forehead. "You _did_ keep Edmund safe, as well as me and everyone else. Don't worry about not knowing anything on how to run a country. I'm sure, Aslan will give you as well as Susan, Edmund and Lucy lessons on how to run Narnia and any other lessons you might need."

Peter nodded his head and brought Madison close to him. Madison stroked his hair and rubbed her thumb across Peter's hand. This was completely a new face. Sure he could be a bit thick at times but he was always there. He was strong even when Madison was yelling at him telling him she was never going to be with him and that turned out false. _He's only human_, Madison thought, _he also falls off the horse at times._

She whispering soothing words to him and soon Peter fell asleep in Madison's arms. Cuddled of close under the blankets.

"Good night, love," Madison whispered. "You stayed with me, once, through the night. So I'll stay with you." Madison blew what was left of the candle out and also fell asleep.

_A/N sorry for the shortness, but I thought it was essential. I always thought it was strange that none of the Pevencies had any sort of panic; hysteria attacks of 'I'm a normal person not royalty!' Can anyone see the connection from this panic attack to the nightmare in the beginning? Please review._


	33. Ascending the Thrones

Chapter 33: Ascending the Thrones

Madison woke up and rubbed her eyes. "All right, Peter. You need to get up." No one answered. "Peter?" Madison opened her eyes to see no one beside her. _Where did he go_, Madison thought and got out of bed. She saw a note on her vanity and walked over to it.

Thanks

Was all it said and needed to be said. "No trouble at all," Madison whispered to herself and smiled. She searched through her wardrobe and found an emerald green gown, a sash of gold wrapped around the waist and lacy cuffed sleeves. Madison held the gown up to herself and quickly put it back. She needed an outfit that said, I am a woman but I am a Protector first. Six outfits later she finally found the one she was looking for. It was a simple deep brown outfit with a blue sash around her waist; she quickly put on the outfit and nodded to herself. It was one of her finer clothes and when she turned to the sunlight the brown turned colors and patterns showed up. Madison put on Thunder and left her room. When she got to the private dinning room. She saw Peter and Lucy both up and talking.

"No one rise on my account," Madison teased the two and sat next to Peter. She then whispered to Peter, "You're welcome."

"It's good to see you up, Maddy," Lucy said brightly. Lucy was dressed in a powder blue gown. A white snowflake like pattern filled the body of the dress. The sleeves were a solid blue until the elbows when they became lace. It made Lucy look like an angel to Madison.

"Good morning, love," Peter replied and gave a thankful smile to her.

"So what were you talking about when I came in?" Madison asked and started to put food on her plate.

"Who we should make into a noble and the adviser thing," Lucy supplied.

"Swifty, the Beavers, Mr. Tumnas, Orieus should be a general," Madison started and broke off a piece of bread and stuck it into her mouth. "Please tell me when to shut up." The brother and sister smiled at each other. "That Giant Rumble something. Cuddlehop and Peridian. Phillipe, Stella, Saphira, Cain and Fern. Also Misters Sassuel, Ketan, Qbhanek and Migdom."

"And what do we make them?" Peter asked his eyes filled with mirth. The panic and fear of last night was gone, Madison smiled inwardly and out.

"You make them lords and ladies. Noble men or creatures in this case. Advisor's," Madison stated. "Why haven't you haven't figured that out?"

"'Cause you're so much smarter then us. And _get_s these little things that no one else gets," Peter said and refilled his glass.

Madison looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Are you trying to butter me up?"

"Yes," Peter agreed. "Is it working?"

"Depends on what you need," Madison replied. The door opened and Edmund walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Ed," Lucy said brightly to her youngest brother.

"Morning," he grumbled and sat down with a soft thump.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, concern for her brother leaked in from her voice.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. What was the school we've been going to back in? What was that place called? Angles? Lishy?" Edmund's face looked scared as he tried to remember the name.

"Edmund," Madison said drawing his attention to her. "You're a bright boy, I'm sure you'll remember the name in time."

"Yeah," he said grumpily and slumped in his chair. The door opened and Susan walked in.

"Good morning, Susan," Peter said and nodded his head in greeting.

"Good morning Peter," Susan said and sat down.

"What do you think of these people as nobles," Madison rattled off the names. Susan nodded her head every now and then. Soon they were done with the choosing and now had to wait for the crowning. None of them realized how never wracking that was going to be.

TP

_We walk around the gardens, through the castle and into the throne room. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy get crowned, I bow to Aslan. Aslan does something or other, and then we establish the nobles and advisors. Then party_, Madison thought to herself as she took deep slow breaths trying to keep her breathing under control. Aslan was talking to the soon-to-be Kings and Queens about something. Which was quite fine with Madison. She was soon going to be the official Protector. The third given that privilege and the first woman ever, a very big burden and responsibility.

Madison thought back to the first Protector, he helped to establish relations between Narnia and another country much southern then Narnia. As well helping to set up another country that was directly next to Narnia. Aslan had described him as a brave, caring, straightforward, occasionally foolish and loved jokes. _Sounds like Aba, I would have liked to have met him_, Madison thought with a smirk. Her thoughts trailed to the second.

The second was said to have been completely devoted to the welfare of the Royal Family and the country. But he just popped up from nowhere with his little sister who became a medicine woman. And unfortunately couldn't fight the Witch, as he disappeared a few hours before the siege. _But who were they? Were they my age? Older? Younger? Were they really that good of people_, Madison thought.

"Maddy," Peter's voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She felt hands slowly move her to face Peter and then rest at her hips. He silently, gently, lovingly, kissed her on her lips. After a few seconds they soundlessly broke apart. Peter brought up his hand and rubbed it across her cheek, Madison smiled and leaned into his hand, feeling his smooth warm hand across her face.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Nervous and scared," Madison admitted. Even though she wasn't going to be crowned or anything, but her stomach still had a queasy feeling.

"Why?" Peter asked and small worried frown crossed his lips. Madison kissed it away.

"Because I'm worried about..." Why was she so worried? She wasn't scared of falling down or tripping. She wasn't afraid she could do her job. So what was she afraid of? She looked up at Peter, into his brilliant sapphire blue eyes. "I'm worried about us," Madison admitted.

"What about us," Peter asked, his face in a worried frown.

Madison looked down at her shoes, silently ashamed at herself for thinking about it but she needed to hear the answer from him. "That you'll leave me for some Princess, or noble woman or something."

"Maddy," Peter said in a soft commanding voice, Madison didn't look up, she didn't want Peter to see the tears that wanted to show up in her eyes, but wasn't letting them fall. Peter put a finger under her chin and gently moved it up, "I said I would never leave you at the watering hole. I never stopped thinking and worrying about you when you left me all those years ago. Maddy, love, trust me when I say you are the only one for me. It might seem slightly selfish but you are the only one I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

Madison felt a lump in her throat grow; the tears starting to boil and she laid her head against Peter's chest.

"I so don't deserve you," Madison mumbled into his chest, "You know that?"

"No I did not know that," Peter said and brought Madison's face up. He gazed down at her, amazement, and humbleness, and love showing through his bright blue eyes. "I do know that I don't deserve you."

Madison smiled at him, and kissed him. A sweet delicate kiss. "Save me the third and last dance?" Madison asked once they separated.

"I'll give you all of them," Peter corrected.

Madison felt her lips quirked upward, "no, the first two dances go to Susan and Lucy as they are the Queens. It's tradition. Then after that we can dance." Aslan called the group together saying the procession would now start. Aslan put Madison in the middle saying that, "the Protector is always in the middle of the monarchs." Then he put Susan on her right and Edmund on her left. Peter went to the far right and Lucy far left.

Then they started to walk, slowly making their way across the grounds. Madison didn't know why but she felt like she had done this before and knew exactly how to pace herself, and even the route they were taking.

One hour later they made it to the Royal throne room, still in their same line, smiles on their faces. As they entered the room, the centaurs blew on their horns, and everyone bowed or curtsied, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver wobbled behind them, the crowns on their pillows.

Madison stopped at the steps of the thrones, and turned to face the audience, her back becoming straight, her head tilted straight forward, watching the crowd for anything unsuspecting. The Pevencies went to stand in front of their thrones. The audience was now slowly getting up from their bows and curtsies.

Aslan voice rang across the hall clearly, "The Sun has set on a false reign of Narnia. And a new era will begin. For two Sons of Adam and two Daughter of Eve will now take up the throne." He moved to face the Pevencies.

"I bring you, High King Peter! I bring you, Queen Susan! I bring you King Edmund! And I bring you Queen Lucy!" As Mr. Tumnas finished putting Lucy's crown on top of her head. The entire room went off in cheer.

"Long like, King Peter! Long live, Queen Susan! Long like, King Edmund! Long live, Queen Lucy!" Everyone cheered and Madison smiled.

"We are also equally privilege to have a Protector with us. One that has shown the strength and endurance of the last two. Sir Madison Keeper, come here and kneel," Aslan instructed. Madison held back her surprise as she walked over to Aslan and knelt before him. Madison felt Thunder move from its holder and Aslan touching each shoulder lightly. Then a warm, summery scent washed over her. "Rise Protector Madison! You now have the duty of taking care of the Royal Family and their descendents! Do not take this job lightly as it is more important then being a King or a Queen." Madison rose as the audience also cheered for saying,

"Long Live, Protector Madison!" With a nod from Aslan, Madison walked up the steps and stood slightly in front of the middle of Susan and Edmund's throne. Then came appointment of advisors and nobles. When one was called by any of the new monarchs he or she would approach Madison, bow or curtsy to her and then that King or Queen would present the gift that went with the title. It was a very long ceremony.

When the ceremony was done, tables full of food appeared, and the dancing started.

Madison moved to go behind the thrones, while the new monarchs went down the steps and paired up with each other. Peter and Susan, Edmund and Lucy. People formed a circle around the monarchs and music started to play. As the four started to dance, people also started to mingle and get food. Madison watched the monarchs with eyes of an eagle from the dais.

"Madison," Aslan said as he approached the Protector. "I'll be leaving soon. Make sure your charges don't go after me. I'll be back when I need to be. Tomorrow their lessons will start."

"Where are you going, Aslan?" Madison asked her eyes still on the new monarchs.

"To my father's land. Do not worry." With that the lion left.

When the first song ended everyone clapped and Peter and Edmund switched partners. It was actually quite funny to watch as Peter toward over Lucy and Susan was a head taller then Edmund but they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. When the song ended Peter bowed to Lucy and kissed her forehead. Peter looked up, his eyes connecting with Madison's and walked over to her with a smile.

"Well that was fun," Peter said and bowed in front of Madison and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, my Protector?"

Madison smiled at him, and did a deep curtsy. "Of course, my King." Peter gently took Madison's hand and guided her onto the dance floor. Other creatures were also stepping on the dance floor and more creatures joined as the song went on.

Peter intertwined his fingers with Madison and put his other hand on the small of her back. Madison put her hand on Peter's shoulder and looked at Peter's handsome face. Then they started to dance. As they dance Peter brought her close to his body.

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" Peter whispered into Madison's ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Very much. You?" Madison whispered back.

"Yes, even more so now that I am with you," he slowly and gently kissed her neck, then her ear and cheek.

"I'll take those as compliments," Madison replied and gently kissed his lips. "Thanks." Peter gave her a lopsided grin, Madison felt her heart flutter. The dancers around the couple gave each other knowing looks.

"You're welcome, love," and Peter twirled Madison around and brought her back into his arms.

"It's good to know that you can dance, mekach," Madison smiled up at him. "I can't tell you how many boys have stepped on my feet in the past."

"Don't worry, I won't step on your feet," Peter reassured her. "You're feet are much to dainty to be stepped on."

"Oh really," drawled Madison, "What else is dainty about me?" Peter thought for a moment and then answered,

"You're arms are like a statue, beautiful and slim," Peter as if to prove a point, danced under her arms and then back in. "You're legs are like a dancer, graceful, fluid but are strong and probably lethal," Peter twisted Madison out and then back into to his chest and then back into their original position. "The way you're eyes sparkle when you're happy. There's another world behind those eyes and I want to see it."

The song ended but a new one struck up again this one a slower, calmer song. Madison smirked, "Are you saying that just to say that, or do you really mean that?"

"I truly mean that, Maddy," Peter pressed his lips against Madison's. Gently, softly. The two continued to dance as the night wore on, never leaving each other for a second.

_A/N I meant to update this sooner but things I couldn't control got in the way. But I have two things to ask you. Would you like a trailer-sneak preview of the next story and I'm not fond of the title I have for the sequel right now, so if you could send in story title ideas that would be great. Next story will take place during Prince Caspian. Only a few more chapters left. Please review._


	34. The White Stag

Chapter 34: The White Stag

It has been many years since Peter had took on the role as High King and his brother and sisters as King and Queens of Narnia. Madison and Peter were still very much in love, as any one could see even if blind or deaf. They did have their occasional fight but the longest they have ever stayed mad at each other was five hours. Madison and Susan were said to be the most beautiful women ever, but Madison was with Peter so Susan was the only one available and was playing hard to get. But there were a few stragglers who tried and failed to win Madison or Peter's hearts. Lucy was as tomboyish as Madison now and often fought alongside her brothers and Madison. Narnia had made friends with Archenland and Calormen.

TP

Madison awoke, her breathing faster then usual. Her head went up and down with the beating of Peter's chest, which she had been using as a pillow. She pulled away from her fiancée and got out of bed. Her feet touched cold, smooth stone sending a chill up her spine. Madison quietly got out of bed and walked over to a wardrobe. She quietly opened the door and picked a silk robe that was forest green, and put it on over her naked, cold body.

She quickly wrapped it around herself and tied it off. Peter continued to sleep; unaware that Madison was up. Madison tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she made her way to the balcony.

_What do they mean_, Madison pondered as she went outside. It was late spring, early summer, so the temperature was still a bit chilly. But Madison wasn't paying any attention to the weather. _Am I going to be doing a disappearing act now? I can't! What about my wedding?_ Some where in the distance a bird chirped to its mate. Madison shook her head to clear and thought back to the dream.

_No, Aba did not say I was leaving Narnia. He just said there's 'no need to say good-bye. We're almost positive you'll return at some point, just not sure when.' But then why come into my dream at all_, _if not to tell me I'm leaving. Why would I leave? I have a fiancée here. I have my duty as a Protector to uphold. I've got Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Mr. Tumnas, the Beavers, Swifty and so many others I count as family. Why would I leave my home and so close to my wedding day too?_

Madison listened to the sound of the ocean reaching the shore and retreating, birds chirping and now the half risen sun out of the water.

"Maddy?" Peter said making Madison jump.

"Oh, Peter, did I wake you?" Madison asked.

"No," Peter approached Madison and put two hands on her shoulders and walked towards her side. Madison felt one of his arms snake around her side and rest at her hip, Madison put her head on Peter shoulder. "What's wrong, love? I've never seen you this tense before. Please tell me?" Peter asked, his voice sounding like thunder yet at the same time gentle and kind like a breeze, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Madison felt Peter's nice groomed beard touch the top of her head. "Please?"

"You know how I got this dream from Sassy warning me to not let Susan make a bad decision?" Madison asked.

"Aye," Peter replied.

"Well I got another one but it wasn't that straight forward. It sounded like I would be leaving, but not permanent. But I'll be gone a long time. When I asked if this was my turn to do a disappearing act they didn't confirm nor denied it. I don't want to leave. Not you! Not Lucy or Susan or Edmund! I don't want to leave anyone! I just want to stay here in Narnia, with you," Madison admitted. Peter nodded his head.

"Aslan wouldn't do anything to hurt Narnia. I don't think you'll be doing a disappearing act, for when it happens you won't be coming back, so I don't think you'll actually be leaving. Even more so with only two weeks left for our wedding. I'm sure Aslan wouldn't do that to Narnia, or us" Peter soothed.

"Your right love. They were probably just warning me for when it does happen," Madison sighed and closed her eyes. "I love you, my King." Madison said softly.

"As I you, my Protector," Peter said and kissed her mouth gently but passionately. "Come back to bed," Peter suggested quietly and started to kiss along her jaw line.

"It's about time we got ready for the day," Madison said trying to keep the dizziness she still got from him at bay.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon," Peter sighed.

"Only two more weeks, love," Madison smiled.

TP

"Ah the love birds have finally made it down to morning meal," Edmund smirked. Peter glared at his younger brother; Madison just rolled her eyes and sat down.

Edmund had grown into a tall, and very handsome young man. Madison even had trouble at times keeping the ladies _off_ of Edmund at times, much to the amusement of his elder brother.

"Cor, Corin, and Arvis, are out shopping," Lucy said, and then embellished with a smile. "Or at least, Arvis is shopping, and Cor and Corin are carrying the bags."

"Does that remind of anyone else we know?" Edmund asked and looked over at Madison.

"What, I go shopping yes, but you boys don't have to follow me and carry the bags," Madison objected.

"I'm your fiancée, I have to," Peter chuckled.

"And you guilt me into doing it," Edmund pointed out.

"You make it sound like going shopping with me is a bad thing." Edmund smirked, his eyes shinning with a calm mirth. Madison, childishly, took a spoon full of porridge and flicked it near to Edmund. Edmund opened his mouth and a roar of laughter came from it.

Peter shook his head at his little brother and fiancée but smiled. "Have any other guest arrived?" he asked his eldest sister, she was in charge of the guest list.

"Bit childish isn't that, Maddy," Edmund laughed and Madison just glared at him.

"Watch it, I just might let those women go after you," Madison threatened and Edmund quickly sobered up. Causing Lucy to start laughing quietly.

"The Calormens representatives got in late last night, according to the night guard," Susan replied ignoring the other three.

Dealings with the Calormens since the Tisroc Rabadash, his actual father died a few years back, couldn't move more than a few yards away from his home without becoming an ass, literally. The Courts of Archenland and Narnia, no longer had to deal with him personally, making the dealings slightly more pleasant.

The door to the monarchs and Protector's private dinning room was opened and an older looking Mr. Tumnas walked in, Swifty on his heels.

"My Lords and Ladyships, Maddy," Mr. Tumnas said and bowed.

"What is it my dear Tumnas?" Lucy asked, worry for her friend evident on her face, she was never as good as the other with covering her emotions around other court members no matter how friendly.

"I come with the most marvelous news, especially only a fortnight from your marriage Maddy, My King," Tumnas started. "The White Stag has been spotted!"

Peter leaned forward, "the White Stag. The stag that grants whoever catches him any wish."

"Yes, my Lord," Tumnas nodded his head eagerly,

"I saw him your highness, near the Lantern Waste," Swifty put in.

"We haven't got out on a good hunt in a long time. All of us together," Madison said thoughtfully. "And it would make a nice wedding present."

"Thinking what I'm thinking, brother?" Peter asked as he blinked his sparkling blue eyes at his younger brother.

"I do believe so, Lucy?" The look was passed to Lucy, who passed it to Susan.

Susan sighed wearily. "But there is so much to do. We need to make sure the arrangements will be here-"

"Su," Madison laughed. "Two days. Both you and I need to relax. Why not go and hunt for this stag. We can truly put your archery to its test."

"We're not killing the beast," Susan reprimanded. "We are only going to capture. And only for two days. No more." Everyone sighed but agreed. The wedding planning was stressing everyone out, especially the servants.

TP

Madison's eyes darted around the dirt trail as she led the chase for the stag. It's brilliant white coat taunting her as it jumped over logs and bushes. Her heart leapt at the chase, the stag was tricky. Never before had their been an animal to out run or maneuver Madison, the Monarchs and their hunting court. It was a challenge and Madison wasn't backing down. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Edmund dropping from a run to a walk.

Susan turned around to go back for Edmund.

"Maddy, we need to wait for Ed," Lucy called and walked her own mount back to Edmund. Madison reluctantly pulled the reigns in, her mount slowed down.

"He better have a good reason," Madison grumbled. Peter smirked at her, leaned across his horse and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up," Peter grinned cheekily. Madison felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"That's all we'll catch at this rate," Susan scolded Edmund. Edmund smiled sheepishly.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy grinned at her sister.

Susan lowered her voice, "'You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself." Peter laughed, Madison rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I was in bow range of the stag when we had to make this stop. Now their better be a good reason, Edmund, for you to have stopped," Madison scolded the younger brother.

Edmund's mouth opened to say something but Peter jumped in. "What's that? It seems familiar." His gaze was on an iron pole, with a fire of some sort at the top. Peter dismounted and walked closer.

Madison squinted at it as she dismounted. "It's like it's from a dream," Madison spoke softly.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy agreed. A moment of reorganization flittered over face. "Spare 'Oom."

The youngest monarch hiked up her skirt and went deep into the underbrush.

"Lucy!" Peter called back. She didn't come back. Peter and Madison briefly looked at each other before running to the bushes.

"Not again!" Susan moaned as she and Edmund followed.

"Lu? What's going on?" A flash of a memory of an eight-year-old Lucy crying into Madison's shoulder. Madison was comforting the girl saying she wasn't going to go anywhere soon. "The wardrobe." Madison put on a burst of speed to catch up to Lucy.

"Come on!" Lucy yelled back. Madison noticed the branches growing closer, but they didn't feel like branches.

"These aren't branches," Peter stated.

"No," Madison shook her head and held his hand, "They're coats."

"Oww! Someone stepped on my foot!" Edmund grumbled, his voice growing noticeably higher. Madison felt Peter shove her.

"Peter don't shove me!"

"Don't look at me! Edmund, pushed me," Peter complained. "And you just elbowed me." Madison felt her foot trip over something and felt herself land, once again, on her funny bone. She looked up from the floor to see a younger Peter, almost land on her. Susan fell on her knees, and a very small Edmund land on his back.

Madison looked around the room they had fallen in to and the full knowledge of what just happened rammed into her.

_A/N, Internet was being screwy so I am now at a wi-fi café uploading this. The next chapter will official the last. But I still need to know if you guys want a trailer or not. If you have any story title suggestions please send them in. Can't wait to read your review._


	35. Back at the Manor

Chapter 35: Back at the Manor

Narnia. She had left Narnia. She had left her country, her people. She had disappeared.

She met Peter's slightly disorientated eyes. He was confused, and then he looked up at the wardrobe and his eyes went wide.

"We're back," he whispered. The door handle jiggled and opened.

And the old Professor walked in with a startled yet knowing expression on his face. He smiled at them, "What are you all doing in the wardrobe?"

Peter looked at everyone, asking silent permission to tell their past. They granted it to him with barely noticeable nods or a lid of an eye. Peter looked back up at the Professor, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir."

"Try me," Kirke said with an odd gleam in his eyes. He threw Peter the baseball they had been playing with all those years ago. "Join me for some tea and crumpets."

TP

Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Susan finished explaining the story to the Professor and he believed them. But Peter noticed Madison's odd silence. She just stared at her cup, not saying a word.

"Maddy," Peter said gently, and sat next to her, closing a hand over one of hands. "What's wrong?"

Madison looked up from her silent musing, her deep emerald green eyes showing sadness. "We left," she said simply, sadly. "You and I were going to be married. Cor was going to propose to Aravis. Everyone was happy, and joyous. Now..." She looked back down at her cup and removed her hand from Peter's grasp and placed it on her hip, where Lightning would have been. The other on her shoulder where Wind would have laid. But now they weren't with her. She hunched over. "We left everyone behind and not even with a good-bye. Why did we have to chase that stupid stag? We were fine and happy. What else could we have asked for?" She looked back up, her eyes daring all of them to answer the question.

Why? Why did they go after the stag when there was no problem? Nothing to fix. Everyone was happy so what else was there to ask for? What?

Edmund swallowed, "It was more than just catching the stag. We wanted to relax, to have fun and be together. The wedding, taking care of the country, dealing with nobles. We were all getting tired of it and wanted a rest. The Stag just happened to be dealt to us and we took it."

Madison nodded her head and whispered softly, "There's no need to say good-bye. We're going back. Somehow. Sometime."

"Ohh, I'm quite positive about that as well, you Maddy," the Professor said as he puffed on his pipe. "Just don't go trying to use the same route twice. Even better don't try going there at all. You'll be called back when you need be, and probably when you least expect it."

Madison nodded her head; a look of confidence, trust and will took over her features. Peter smiled, that was his Maddy, the one who never gave up.

Lucy spoke up softly. "Aslan always has his reasons. We'll go back. He won't let us leave without saying good-bye."

"A King, Queen and Protector in Narnia, always a King, Queen, and Protector in Narnia," Peter quoted. "And we will wait for our time to come. We shall wait for our return back to Narnia."

The monarchs and the Protector all smiled at each other, they would wait no matter how long. They would wait.

"A word of advise to all of you," Kirke said after a few moments of silence. "Don't talk too much about it even among yourselves. And don't mention it to anyone else unless you find they've had the same adventures of a sort."

"How will we know if they've had an adventure like ours?" Susan asked.

"Odd little things," he shrugged. "Even their looks are said to let the secret out, so keep those eyes peeled."

"We will," Madison promised. She looked out the window. _I'll come back, Narnia. Don't worry. I won't forget. I _won't _forget!_

THE END

_A/N that's our wrap. The final chapter to this story, but it's only the beginning. Join me, Madison, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy on a new adventure. Please review, favorite, and put me on your author lists._

_231 reviews and counting. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The next chapter, which will be a trailer for the next story, is for you. I love you guys, thanks._


	36. Trailer for Returning Home

Returning Home

By hpswst101

Trailer

**IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE LUCY AND MADISON FOUND THE WARDROBE**

"Come on I want you to meet Mr. Tumnas." Lucy jumped as snow fell slowly from the sky.

"All right, lead on." Madison chuckled.

**AND NOW THEY'VE COME BACK**

"I wonder who lived here?" Susan asked out loud as she looked around at the ruins.

**IN THE MIDDLE OF A CIVIL WAR**

"Tell us," Peter commanded looking very much like the king he used to be, "Tell us everything." Trumpkin sighed and started to tell the story of how the Telemarines came into Narnia.

**NOW IT'S UP TO THEM AND ASLAN TO RESTORE PEACE**

"We'll ask for a duel. A fair one," Peter suggested his eyes meeting everyone's but held Madison's the longest.

**STARING MADISON SILVERBERG**

Madison pinned Peter against a tree, an impish look on her face.

"Remember the games we used to play in these woods?"

Peter gave the same look back, his eyes glistening.

**PETER PEVENCIE**

Peter leapt from his place behind the door, Edmund, Madison and Trumpkin right behind. His sword was out and extended, ready to jump into the fight.

**SUSAN PEVENCIE**

"Oh will the two of you just stop it!" Susan yelled. Madison and Lucy closed their mouths.

**EDMUND PEVENCIE**

"Tell me, Prince Edmund," Miraz said and started to pick at the table.

"King," Edmund corrected as he rolled up the scroll.

"Pardon?"

"It's "King Edmund" actually. Just 'King,' though. Peter's is the high king. I know it's confusing."

**AND LUCY PEVENCIE**

Lucy looked around, and a huge smile grew on her face as her eyes fell on Aslan.

**AND INTRODUCING PRINCE CASPIAN**

"My name is Prince Caspian," the boy said as he stared at the five in awe.

**A STORY FILLED WITH FAITH**

Lucy slowly turned around and Aslan was there.

**LOVE**

"I love you Peter," Madison whispered and touched his cheek softly. "But I don't want you hurt, especially by that pathetic excuse for a King."

**AND THE NEED TO RETURN HOME**

"All I ever wanted was to go home," Susan murmured. "You have Peter. Lucy has Aslan and faith. Edmund has Lu. I have no one. That's why I wanted to go home."

"You are home."

_**RETURNING HOME**_** SEQUEL TO **_**THE PROTECTOR**_

**COMING SOON**

_A/N so that's the trailer. How do you like it? I would have posted sooner but Internet is crazy, so yeah. And I saw the new Star Trek; it was AWESOME. Go and see it. And the entire cast looks pretty good. Love yah, Bones! I'm not positive when the Returning Home will come out, but hopefully the first actual chapter would be before summer. Sorry, guys, but I have this thing with finishing and story then uploading it. And I hope to see all of you guys reviewing the next one and the one after that. Love yah, and thanks for the 242 reviews, it means a lot. See yah 'round._


End file.
